


Fidelity

by Wishfulthinking1979



Series: Empire Reimagined [5]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Courtroom Drama, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Skywalker Family Drama, Veers and Piett epic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: Having put Darth Vader behind him, Anakin Skywalker seeks to make restitution to a galaxy he terrorized. But the remnants of a feuding Empire resent his hand in overthrowing the regime and wish to put him on trial. Now it is up to the New Republic and its leaders to decide what to do. Skywalker twins have some tough decisions ahead and a loyal Admiral is not going to let his Commander face this alone.....
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, anakin skywalker & firmus piett & maximilian Veers
Series: Empire Reimagined [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747222
Comments: 283
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. I'm at it again. This time around I decided to combine some major courtroom drama with action. I had a great time brushing off old Mock Trial experiences for the trial scenes. This is also likely the longest work to date for me but that is due to feeling a bit more confident in my character knowledge and development, to really let them unleash when it comes to personal discussions and relationships.
> 
> If you're looking for action, don't worry, it is HERE. But I also hope you enjoy the way that everyone develops as characters in the crucible of a show trial. 
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you, dear readers!

Excited humming and buzzing thrummed throughout the large room as he waited, standing before them all calmly. He did not recall having been in this room before. He had been the dispenser of justice--such as it was--in his time and had no need to see the inside of a courtroom. It was large and stately as all such buildings were upon Coruscant, but it was older than the Senate (Justice was indeed a far older thing than politics) and so was more attractive, being built with stone and marble and glass, rather than the modern metal and smooth architecture. 

And, while it was large, easily seating 5,000 beings, it was still utterly dwarfed by the massive Senate building which could be glimpsed out of the west windows.

_ And didn’t that sum up so much of the current time _ , he thought,  _ politics was given far more weight and importance than justice.  _

This trial really ought to take place in the smaller court of military justice, but it wouldn’t have held the amount of reporters and viewers and politicians that were needed to put on a show such as this.

Besides a court martial might backfire. After all, a large portion of the Imperial navy clearly supported him. 

No, his captors needed this to be a very public trial for treason and murder. Sensational topics that would be broadcast around the galaxy.

The amount of holonet cameras guaranteed that this would not be a problem in the least. However, it also meant that it would cause great…..distress to those dearest to him. Well, one at least would be distressed, he wasn’t sure how much it would bother the other to be honest. They had made some progress in their relationship, after all. 

He knew she didn’t hate him and after what he had done to her, it was more than he could ever have hoped. He also knew however, they would never have the sort of close relationship that he was building with his son. And again, that was all right and more than he deserved. He was able to watch her build close relationships with others and because it made her happy, he was happy. 

Unfortunately, because of him, one of those relationships was under threat now, and thus, why he was not certain what she would feel when she saw this. He looked to the side, to the ante chamber where witnesses waited right before coming into the courtroom and could see the two men. He had no right to be proud of them---they were who they had become in spite of him, not due to anything he had done for them. But, illogically, he was proud of them. They stood with all the posture of impeccable military training despite extreme fatigue and emotional toll. 

The shorter one was very pale, and yes, that was definitely a black eye. But then any hope of ethical treatment had vanished the moment the two of them had set foot in the building on his behalf. The taller one was as steely as ever and met his eyes, giving him a slight nod. 

And that was hard. Because to protect them he was going to be vicious. They may or may not understand what he was going to try to do, but it would hurt them both. Faithful officers, and he would have to try and break that trust to keep them safe. 

People were settling into their seats and the sound was ebbing as though someone was turning down the volume gradually. 

The jury filed in, resplendent in their pompous robes, and remained standing.

“All rise!”

The assemblage did so. He sought out the gaze of the steadfast one, the one he was most sorry for dragging into this, and gave a slight nod which was acknowledged before their attention was given to the three judges filing in. 

“The honorable Judge Vandron, the honorable Judge Chireen, and the honorable Judge General Nariff presiding.”

The three stood prominent behind the massive black marble bench. Vandron smirked down at him--yes, that was to be expected and he had no illusions about whether the man would be unbiased. He had ever supported the Emperor slavishly. He did not know much about Chireen; she was an unknown factor and without his senses being available to him, he could not read her. The General had a striking scar down his left cheek and was an Imperial through and through. He would interpret this in a military way and thus, the verdict would be likely already in his mind even now. 

This made the prisoner more concerned for the other two with him than for himself. Their actions, as judged by Nariff, were almost certain to get them shot. Yes, he was more determined than ever, that he must distance them from this as much as he possibly could. He would take full responsibility for it all and they were mere cogs in the machine. It was not a great defense, but it was the best he could offer them. 

And there could be no…. _ personal _ attachment revealed in any way. They were officers, he was the commander, nothing more. He must take years of sacrifice, serving together, and shedding blood together, and throw it away as though it meant nothing. He hated himself for that---but he had always done what was necessary and this was no different.

“The accused, Anakin Skywalker, sometime known as Darth Vader, sometime commander of the Imperial Navy and advisor to the Emperor, is charged with the crimes of treason and murder at the highest level. These crimes bear the punishment of death. How plead you?”

Anakin looked right at Vandron as he answered, clearly and loudly.

“I plead, not guilty.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin works on repairing himself in every way.

_ Eight days earlier _

Anakin straightened and squinted out at the horizon. For a moment he had sensed…..something, but it was gone now. He reached out with the Force, but nothing flared his senses. 

He returned his attention to the moisture vaporator. That wire, right there. He twisted it, much easier to do with his durasteel fingers than a tool at this point. And it hummed back into life. He resealed the panel and turned to gather his tools into his satchel.

Well he certainly hadn’t missed the level of sweat this planet could incur. Baking away for centuries under two suns, it sought to suck the moisture from absolutely any being that came in contact with it. 

He had requisitioned a plain olive green officer’s cap the last time he was on the Lady in order to protect his head from the intense glare and already it had faded. All the better, he didn’t need anyone paying him undue attention as he went about his self imposed tasks. 

Once he had completed all the various procedures that Kamino could offer him in repairing his body, he had faced the immense task of what he was supposed to do with the rest of his life. 

He had not planned on surviving the encounter with the Emperor, but Luke had had other ideas and now…..now things were indeed much more complicated. 

He was a reminder of the dark and ugly side of the previous regime and he had no intention of remaining with the fleet while they all strove to find a way forward and restore lasting peace to the galaxy. He would merely get in the way. 

Luke had understood this, and his son’s steadfast support had been the main reason he kept going. 

Recent events had brought him to a peace of sorts with his daughter, but the regret that hovered over him every time he thought of her was almost unbearably painful. It was difficult not to plunge down the ‘if only’ road in his mind, but he had to keep moving forward and she knew this as well as he did. 

Alderaan would forever be between them and  _ that _ was perhaps the best and worst punishment that fate could have given him----living with it. 

So Anakin imposed upon himself the quest of making the galaxy a better place through the smaller tasks. 

He started with Tatooine, once the place he had sworn he would never return to, and now the place he was determined to redeem. 

For roughly three months now, he had been travelling around to different moisture farms, helping to repair equipment and refusing any payment, except perhaps meals or a place to stay. When he needed more tools or time to see Luke, he would return to the fleet, where Piett made sure to have his quarters ready for him on the Executor. 

The Lady always welcomed him and it was a joy indeed to watch his unique ship (for in many ways she was still his as well) growing in her own way. He had a chance to talk with his son and meditate together, strengthening his hold in the Force and relearning the ways of the Jedi together as well as discussing the ways in which the Jedi had been mistaken. 

The Admiral always made sure to clear several blocks in his schedule (which was quite the achievement for Piett these days, busy as he was) in order for him to bring his commander up to speed on what was happening with the fleet and the plans of the New Republic. 

Anakin wondered if the ship and crew would ever view him differently, but it had become clear that this was the role that everyone on the Lady still bestowed upon him. Death Squadron had been his only family of sorts for many years-- the only thing of value he had ever possessed until his children had come to light. 

And it seemed, despite everything he had put them all through, that their history meant something. He thought of his most recent conversation with Piett, some months back. 

_ “My Lord.” Piett found him in his private hangar bay, rewiring a part of his TIE Advanced. Whenever he was on the Lady, he took the opportunity to make sure his ship was as well tuned as it could be.  _

_ Anakin shoved himself out from under the cabin of his fighter. The recent conflict with the remnants of the Imperial fleet had left their mark and he was working to bring the TIE back to peak condition.  _

_ The Admiral stood in his familiar pose, hands clasped behind his back and straight military posture. Anakin studied him for a moment.  _

_ “I see that your meeting with Madine and Ackbar was as delightful as to be expected.” _

_ Piett gave a short laugh, followed swiftly by a tired sigh.  _

_ “Well, we finally figured out which repairs we can effect while here, my Lord. But we have also determined that Kuat is increasingly necessary to take while our ships are still able to do so. We will need to be able to make significant repairs if we move on Coruscant.” _

_ “Mmm. When is your next meeting then, Admiral?”  _

_ “I have two hours my Lord before I meet with her Highness.” _

_ Anakin reached out in the Force --Piett was always tired, still recovering from the events of Ganthel. However, he was also thrumming slightly from meeting with his Alliance counterparts. _

_ “Very well, Admiral, then you can make yourself useful. You’ll want to take off your jacket and hat. And I had the droid bring that tea of yours.” _

_ “I beg your pardon, my Lord?”  _

_ Anakin always took secret pleasure when he could still surprise his Admiral.  _

_ “Surely you remember some things about your maintenance courses, Piett. It would behove you to stay current on such matters. Have your tea and then come over here and help me rewire this panel.” _

_ Piett blinked, but years of ingrained command structure had him shrugging out of his jacket and laying it neatly over a crate before locating the metal flask his commander had indicated.  _

_ “How did you know about this, my Lord? And thank you,” he added, taking an appreciative sip as he moved to the ship.  _

_ Anakin pointed his wrench at him. “Very few things happen on this ship that I do not know about, Admiral.” _

_ “My tea preferences, sir?”  _

_ “How many hours did we spend on the bridge together, Piett? Did you think the mask blocked all sense of smell? Open that panel---there’s a screwdriver over there.” _

_ Piett had obeyed and followed Anakin’s instructions while he himself tinkered under the ship once more. He felt the Admiral relax into the work, allowing his tension to seep away as he busied himself in repairing the shuttle alongside his commander.  _

_ “Why is my daughter insistent on having you meet at the dinner hour, Admiral?” Anakin asked after a while.  _

_ A long suffering sigh from Piett. “She is under the mistaken illusion, my Lord, that I might not eat unless she actually sees me do so. Thus, we meet at that hour.” _

_ Well.....Knowing Piett as he did, her concerns were valid. Still.... _

_ “Ah. Well, this is one of her shortcomings, Admiral---she feels if she’s saved your life, she must have the right to run it.” _

_ A small snort sounded above Anakin. “Indeed my Lord, one wonders where she got that from.” _

_ Anakin rolled himself out from under the TIE to spear Piett with a look.  _

_ “It almost sounds, Admiral, as though you are implying something.” _

_ Piett was a master by now, at bland innocence. “I would never be so bold, my Lord.” _

_ Anakin scoffed. _

_ “If you do not appreciate my presence here, Piett, I am more than happy to step away.” _

_ And this sparring was routine by now, but Anakin also wanted to give the Admiral an out if he needed one---if it was too difficult for him to continue being the intercessor between his daughter and himself. Piett had more than earned that reprieve. But Anakin held his breath, trying to deny to himself that he would be devastated not to be regularly with this fleet. _

_ A small huff above him and he watched as the Admiral weighed his reply.  _

_ “Well if you did sir, Death Squadron would, of course, fall apart without your guidance, since we are utterly useless without you.” And he raised an eyebrow slightly down at Anakin, but his eyes held worlds of understanding. _

_ “True,” Anakin replied tartly, trying not to acknowledge the relief and gratitude threatening to overwhelm him. “I can’t let you ruin that.”  _

_ He slid back under the belly of his ship before his face betrayed him. _

_ “So I suppose we can expect you to grace us with your presence for inspections with some regularity, my Lord?” Piett asked, and he heard him shutting the panel and screwing it back down. _

_ “Obviously,” Anakin had replied and ex-Sith lords did  _ not _ get lumps in their throats.  _

_ “The men will be delighted,” the Admiral said dryly, but Anakin could sense the utter sincerity underneath that tone. _

  
  


***

Anakin placed his tools in the duffel he brought and then took a long drink of water from his canteen before swinging both over his shoulder and heading to the small speeder he had purchased. He always left the TIE advanced in a well hidden canyon-- there was after all, still a significant Imperial presence and he did not want to broadcast his activities. 

The desert wind helped slightly with the temperature as he sped along, muscle memory effortless as he navigated both dunes and rock formations. He swung around the final curve in the canyon to be met by innumerable blasters and a sudden absence of the Force. 

_ Nine hells. Ysalamir packs.  _

The last thing he saw was blue light. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some plot thickening! Madine is being typical, plans are discussed and Leia is not overly fond of Piett's idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned, I really enjoyed diving more deeply into all my characters interactions with each other. I hope it is effective. Thanks for reading!

Luke reached out with the Force and waited patiently, focusing completely on his twin. He felt her presence, warm and golden, then she consciously reached back. He began projecting what he was thinking about---his lightsaber, what Rogue squadron had done yesterday, Han’s latest ‘improvement’ to the Falcon.

He opened his eye to meet hers.

“All right, what was I thinking about?” he asked.

“Chewie doesn’t think that adjustment is going to work,” his sister responded and he grinned at her. “Your lightsaber---boring Luke, and I’m glad Rogue squadron has incorporated some of the Imperial pilots.” 

“Very good,” he smiled at her. “All right, now do the same exact thing, but this time I’m going to lightly shield my thoughts from you.”

“All right,” she replied and they tried again. This time, Luke thought of other things and then lightly placed a barrier between those thoughts and his sister’s probing presence. He felt her push harder.

_ Good _ , he sent,  _ but rather than sheer force, look for the cracks and exploit them. He showed her. _

She tried again and pushed through.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. “Well?”

She was a little less certain. “R2, that time General Veers and Han tried to repair the AT-AT, and….I think it was the bridge of the Lady.”

“Really good,” he encouraged her. “All right, one more thing I want to try. Reach with me now….”

He felt her join him in the Force…..

….. _ blaster fire, massive crowds and smoke surrounding…..a large building on Coruscant….Anakin standing before a huge gathering, fiercely determined that they would not die for him…..the Lady…...Piett---looking stricken, surely he couldn’t mean that…...Leia climbing a stone building…… _

He found himself panting and kneeling before his sister, also on her knees and looking at him with a white face and massive eyes.

“What was that?” she whispered. 

“I…..we just shared a Force vision,” Luke explained.

“What does that  _ mean _ , Luke?” she clipped out, fear evident. “Is…..is that the future?”

_ Always in motion the future is…. _

“Possibly,” he said carefully. “Master Yoda always warned me, the future is not a static thing. Jedi can glimpse possibilities but….” he thought of his father and the terrible consequences of his visions. That had been a horrible discussion. He and Luke had spent about two weeks not really able to speak to each other. 

Leia’s comlink chirped. 

Still looking at her brother, she pressed the button. “Yes?”

“Leia,” came Mon Mothma’s tones, “we need you in the Alliance lounge. Is Commander Skywalker with you?”

“Yes,” she breathed, “Mon, what is it?”

“Not over comms, Leia. Just….come.”

Luke met her eyes. “One thing at a time.”

  
  
  


****

Leia took a deep breath, and then another before she entered the big lounge reserved for Alliance officials on the Executor. As she entered her trepidation deepened. General Veers, Rear-Admiral Venka and Admiral Piett had joined the Alliance officials. 

“What’s happened?” she asked, finding Piett’s eyes. “And where’s Han?”

“General Solo is still en route from his mission to Aridus,” responded Ackbar’s gravelly tones. “He was in contact an hour ago and believes he can rendezvous with us in twelve hours.”

“Your Highness, Commander….” began the Admiral, but he was rather rudely cut off by Madine.

“There’s been an incident on Coruscant,” he said in rather pompous tones. “And I really think it would be best if you let us take the lead on this, Piett, since  _ your _ people are the ones causing the problems.” 

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped and they didn’t even have her father to blame for it. Veers looked outraged, standing at Piett’s shoulder. The Admiral himself moved smoothly into what Leia privately thought of as his battle stance, legs slightly apart, posture erect and hands behind his back. 

“General Madine that was absolutely uncalled for,” rebuked Mon Mothma in shocked tones. 

“ _ My people _ , so called,” Piett bit out, every inch the Admiral of the fleet, “would cheerfully shoot me for treason, General, along with the two other men standing here with me, and most of my Senior crew. Something we were very aware of when we swore to defend the New Republic, after the battle of Endor, you may recall.”

Madine subsided but did not offer an apology. 

Leia stepped forward. “Admiral, I apologize on his behalf, no matter the circumstances, that was uncalled for.” 

Piett softened slightly for her. “You have nothing to apologize for, your Highness.”

“Please someone tell me what has happened to lead to such….intense feeling,” Leia continued, staring pleadingly at Mon Mothma and the Chandrilan looked back at her with pity. 

“This came over the holonet about an hour ago,” she said. 

“Lady,” said Piett looking up and the ship flicked on a focused beam against the nearest wall. 

“..... the sensational news,” the reporter was saying, standing in front of the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. “This is quite a coup for the Empire in their ongoing struggle for justice. Apparently, he was captured on the Outer Rim planet of Tatooine mere days ago and we will be bringing you the latest updates. For now though, the Empire can draw a breath of relief: Darth Vader will stand trial for his crimes.” 

Luke jerked and Leia stared at the now empty wall, a numb feeling creeping over her body. A hand found her shoulder and she turned to Piett. 

“Has…” she licked dry lips and tried again. “Has this been confirmed?” 

“As far as we can tell, your Highness, yes.” They stared at each other for a moment before she turned to Luke.

“Can you sense him?”

The young Jedi shook his head. “I just tried. I can’t feel him at all.”

“As in….?”

“He’s not dead,” Luke said vehemently, looking from her to Piett and Veers who were giving him identical looks of fierce concern. “If I had to guess they have him surrounded by ysalamir. It’s the only way they could have both caught and contained him.” 

Leia put a hand to her head. “All right. Okay. So, we’re here to discuss options then.”    
  


“Yes,” Mon Mothma said and they gathered near a grouping of sofas and chairs, though only Madine and Ackbar could sit. The others were too tense. 

Venka nervously drummed his fingers on his leg and Veers crossed his arms, frowning horribly at the floor. Luke and Piett flanked Leia and she didn’t have to reach very far to feel their strong support as she gathered her thoughts. 

“I know that we have a variety of opinions on….my father, justifiably so,” she began. Madine’s lip curled slightly and she lifted her chin, as though in answer to a challenge. “I will not shy away from any of the options we need to voice here. But I will absolutely not tolerate personal insults---everyone here has given far too much for our cause to be so petty.” 

She speared Madine with a glare. “Are we clear?”

“Absolutely, your Highness,” he answered somewhat mutinously. 

“Admiral,” she said, turning to Piett, “you know the Imperial procedures. What can we expect them to do?”

“I believe, princess that they will charge him with the most serious crimes possible---treason and murder.”

“I understand the treason,” Venka put in, “But, and I’m sorry to the present company, wasn’t his murder on behalf of the Empire and in some ways, directly ordered? Why would they charge him with murder of the enemy?” 

“He killed the Emperor,” said her brother quietly. “If they’re going for the biggest impact and spectacle, that will do it.”

A silence followed this statement, as that was news to several occupants in the room.

“Will they actually have a full trial?” Leia continued.

Piett walked toward the huge viewport and stood looking out at it for a moment. Leia noted Veers narrowing his eyes at the Admiral. Something was clearly brewing in Piett’s mind.

“Well?” prodded Madine impatiently. Leia once again gave him her iciest royal glare.

Piett was above this and ignored him a moment longer before turning to the rest of them. 

“I think they will. I think they want to use this as a rallying point for the various pockets of Imperial resistance and seek to unify them against the New Republic. It will be a sham, of course, as he is not…..represented, nor has any witnesses on his behalf.” He was staring very hard at Veers as he said this and Leia felt uneasy again. 

_ What are you planning, Admiral?  _

“All right then,” said Mon Mothma. “We need to look at all the options.”

“One,” said Madine. “He stands trial, as he should, and we allow it to play out. It will distract the galaxy and likely give us a clear road to Kuat. I’m sorry I’m sure, Commander, Your Highness, but he does deserve it and you know it.” 

Piett and Veers were operating with admirable restraint, but both were leveling Madine with murderous glares. Venka was not as circumspect. 

“And the limited thinking you have going on there, Madine, makes me wonder how you ever got promoted.”

“Listen here, Rear-Admiral….” 

“Enough.” Piett’s tone of command would have stopped charging mudhorns. “Both of you, it does not help our present circumstances.”

“Thank you, Admiral,” said Leia. “And the Rear Admiral is correct. Having him stand trial in an Imperial court means they will spend all their time condemning everything he has done to set in motion the New Republic. That will  _ not _ serve our interests at all. It continues to amplify the idea that we are the traitorous insurrectionists as opposed to the ones trying to free the galaxy from oppression. It will set us back significantly in numerous star systems.”

“Indeed,” added Piett, “and what does it say about the new Republic if we allow the man, who arguably turned the tide in our favor single handedly, to die for it, without us lifting a finger?”

Her brother nodded approvingly. 

“Next option,” cut in Veers, clearly determined not to let Madine open his mouth for a while. “We mount a rescue mission. It will need to be covert of course, but we have the right people. We try to keep this from happening at all.” He looked at Luke. 

Leia didn’t like this thought either. “And if it fails badly? And we have dead on both sides and possible captured agents?” 

“It is a risk, your Highness,” the General acknowledged, “but it should be an option at least.”

“That’s fair,” Luke said. “Next option. We move on Coruscant before Kuat.”

Dead silence once again. 

“Are… are we really ready to make such a bold move?” Mon Mothma asked.

“We don’t have the ships for it,” Ackbar growled.

“It’s not completely out of the question,” Piett said thoughtfully. “The Home Defense fleet has been fractured. And with the right persuasion…..well Lord Vader as he was, was the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy. There are many for whom that is a very persuasive argument. The Capitol is in quite the state of unrest at the moment. It is by no means an Imperial stronghold amongst all of the citizenry.”

And Leia was suddenly remembering the vision.  _ Flames and smoke on Coruscant. Blaster fire and she herself climbing a building…. _

“It’s ridiculous to try and take Coruscant before we have the shipyards!” exclaimed Madine. 

“I agree with the General that it seems risky,” said Ackbar, and Madine was disgustingly smug. Veers snarled something under his breath. 

“However, I also would point out that Admiral Piett has a better grasp than we do on the political situation in the Capitol currently.”

“Thank you sir,” replied Piett courteously, “but my knowledge is from what I heard in Imperial holo casts and what I observed through the military. If either of us have spies there, now would be the time to mention it. They could give a more accurate picture.”

“We did,” said Mon Mothma sadly, “but they went silent before Endor. We fear the worst.” 

“I think the idea of taking Coruscant should remain on the table at the moment,” said Luke, “as well as General Veers’ suggestion.” 

Leia looked at him sharply.  _ You had better not be planning a solo jaunt, brother mine.  _

“I have one more proposal,” stated Piett and all eyes turned to him. Leia could sense Veers’ tension in the Force as he stared at his friend, as though he could sense what was coming. And perhaps he could. 

“I think it is one that could help with our diplomacy and give us a legitimate and respected face as well.”

“Go on, Admiral,” Leia urged even though her own gut was churning with unease.

“We send representatives from the New Republic on your father’s behalf.” He was addressing himself to her, as though he knew that she was the one he must convince. “We offer to mount a defense legally for him, make it a truly fair trial, rather than the show they had planned. We demonstrate that we care about justice, but then are given an opportunity in court, and on the holonet for that matter, to show that the Empire has no desire for it themselves.”

“And if they refuse that offer?” Luke asked, arms crossed and frowning slightly. 

“Then we have publically attempted it and we make the military move.”

“And who exactly could we send that would want to defend Darth Vader?” Madine sneered. And Leia knew the answer before Piett gave it. 

_ No. Please not you Admiral.  _

“Me,” said Piett.

“If you thought for one hot second there, Firmus that you would do that alone….”

  
  
“I didn’t want to speak for you, Max” said the Admiral with a tight smile. 

“While I appreciate the willingness, Admiral, sending two of our top officers also seems to bear a great deal of risk,” put in Mon Mothma.

“We would not be alone, ma’am,” returned Piett. “I propose that we take the Lady to Kattada. Speaking of which, Lady could you pull up the map?”

A massive blue lined image of the Mid-Rim came to life floating before them. 

“From there the General and myself, accompanied by a division from the 501st, will take some of our smaller ships to Coruscant. We will request an agreement to meet through the proper channels. Regardless as to how that unfolds, the Lady is then placed in prime position to attack either Kuat or Coruscant and the rest of the fleet can easily rendezvous with her at Kattada.”

“You want to take our biggest asset and go off alone…..” Madine shook his head. “Why on earth should we trust that you won’t just hand the Executor off and…”

“You’ll want to reconsider finishing that statement,” said Veers, “given the amount of times this ship and her crew have interposed to save you, not to mention the number of times the Admiral has personally put his life on the line, you  _ kriffing… _ ..”

“Max.”

Leia didn’t trust herself to speak; she was so angry and she glared at Madine. Quite suddenly, one of the big potted willows next to the General shattered and everyone twitched slightly. Luke looked at her sharply. 

“I’d like to say sorry about that,” Leia said, looking daggers at Madine, who had paled considerably and was looking at the mess near him, “but I’m really not. I promise you this, General, say one more word impugning the honor of these men and I will have you escorted off of this ship myself.”

Veers was looking at her with a half smile. She could feel Luke’s concern in the Force.

_ I’m fine! I’m in control. _

_ Yes indeed.  _

Piett cleared his throat. “Well. Thank you, your Highness. Further thoughts on my proposal?”

“I have to ask,” Luke said. “What makes you think they’d keep their word to give you safe passage?”

_ And that was her fear too.  _

“I am hoping there are enough honorable men left on the military side of things to make that possible. But then, I did not say my plan was without risk.”

There was another long pause. Mon Mothma took the lead.

“I think we should adopt Admiral Piett’s plan. I think it has the most merit and we should at least make the attempt regardless of personal feeling.”

“Agreed,” said Ackbar.

“Yes,” said Luke briefly.

“Obviously, I agree,” said Piett.

“And I’m with him,” put in Veers. 

“I still don’t like it,” said Madine. 

“Noted!” snapped Leia.

“But if you want to go and get yourselves killed for Darth Vader, I won’t stop you.” 

After looking at Madine as though he was something he had discovered under his boot, Venka said “Well I don’t like it either, but mostly because I’m going to be left in charge of our fleet again aren’t I?”

“Your Highness?” prompted Piett, looking at her with those understanding eyes.

_ Absolutely not. You have to stop placing yourself in danger on behalf of Skywalkers  _

_ “ _ I prefer the option to move on Coruscant,” she said, looking back at Piett, “but if this is the will of the majority, then yes.”

“All right then. We will need six hours to prepare for our jump. Venka, I’ll thank you to meet with the other Captains. Please let Captain Kelly know to meet me in my office at 15:00 hours. General Veers, you’ll want to pick your men. By your leave, ma’am, your Highness.” And he gave a little bow as he, Venka and Veers departed. 

Mon Mothma gave Leia’s arm an understanding squeeze as she left with Ackbar, Madine trailing out after them and studiously avoiding the gaze of the siblings.

Leia leveled a suspicious gaze at her brother.

“All right, Luke, what are you planning?”

“I’ll be honest--I don’t really have a plan. Just some intentions.”

“Luke Skywalker….” 

His blue eyes widened in sincere innocence. 

“Isn’t it better if you just don’t know?”

“When have any of your solo adventures worked out well?” 

“Mmmm...never. But this isn’t exactly a lone venture, Leia. Veers is right---we need a rescue team. And I’m the best one for that. But I wouldn’t be alone if they are already going to try and do this the diplomatic way.”

“And I’m concerned enough about that, without having you gone as well.”

“But that’s the point. I’m with you. I have a bad feeling about this attempt, even if I agree with all of Piett’s reasoning. So we provide backup for each other. They’re there if things aren’t great for me, and I’m there for them. And for Father incidentally. Because let’s face it----I was going to go either way.”

Leia sighed. “Yes, I know you. Are you planning on letting our Imperials know about your plan?”

“No. I think given the tensions all around, I’m going to have to be sneaky with this one. I’m sorry Leia, I know that puts you in a tough spot.”

“I’ve had much worse.” She gazed at him. “Be careful, Luke. You know I love you. Bring everyone back in one piece, please.” 

“Yes, your Highness.” She smiled at his gentle teasing.

“When are you leaving?” 

“I’ll take off about 20 minutes after the Lady,” he responded. “Now go yourself---I know you’re intending to attempt to convince our Admiral not to try the diplomatic approach.”

She sighed. “Yes, I am. Now make all the comments about the politician wanting the military solution.”

Luke gave her a warm hug. “No. I understand. Good luck.” 

And he was gone. She hoped she had effectively shielded her thoughts because he definitely wouldn’t approve of  _ her _ plan. 

  
  


****

Piett had expected her.

When his door chimed therefore, the tea was already brewed and waiting to be poured.

“Lady?” he asked as he added a little sugar to hers. She had been taught on Alderaan that Senators didn’t ask for sugar, something about politically neutral nonsense, so she never requested it. But he’d seen her add it herself.

The doors opened for the princess and she came in, battle ready.

“Good afternoon, your Highness.” 

She rapidly assessed the situation, eyes zeroing in on the mug he was handing to her. 

“Much as I enjoy it, you do know that tea is not going to stop me,” she said, giving him a small smile and accepting it. 

“I never thought it would, your Highness, but it will give you something to do with your hands other than perhaps shatter one of my trees.”

He motioned for her to sit and she did so, sighing ruefully as he joined her in the other armchair. 

“I didn’t mean for that to happen, you know. But I have to admit it was very satisfying.” She took a sip and he could see her marshalling her forces even as she sought to get him off his guard.

“It was.” They smiled at each other. 

“I’m so sorry again for how rude General Madine was. It’s rather discouraging to see such sentiment still present after all we’ve been through together.” 

Piett pondered this for a moment. It had been disconcerting to see how aggressively the General had come after his Imperial allies. He didn’t care for the man particularly, but it had not been a problem thus far. He too had hoped for a closer unity as they worked to build the New Republic. 

“Again, you are in no way responsible, princess. He made his own choices. I am afraid this will make your job rather more difficult.”

She waved a hand. “I am not afraid to deal with the General. Happily, his is not the only opinion that matters, and Mon and General Ackbar are much more reasonable. But I’m not here to discuss the various revolting aspects of Madine’s personality.”

_ No, indeed. You are here in what we both know is a futile quest, my dear. _

“You are here,” answered Piett, “to tell me that you think we should go directly to the military option of this plan, because otherwise it’s too risky.”

She was not to be thrown by his direct statement.

“Yes. Admiral, you said it yourself, do not think I have forgotten.” She set her mug on the table, unconsciously stepping up her advantage. “What is to stop them from arresting you and General Veers on the spot for treason?”

He set his own mug down. Her fingers were knotted together in a white-knuckled grip as she leaned forward slightly, toward him. 

“It is a risk. But I think that the value of the New Republic being seen to try diplomacy,  _ despite those risks _ , far outweighs them.”

“In other circumstances, that is true. But this is a very emotionally charged situation, thanks to who my father is. I do not have any faith that there will be rational people, or even moral ones, in the situation you are keen to get into.” 

She looked at him directly, projecting her very powerful confidence. But he knew her well now and could see the fear swirling in her brown eyes.

He smiled at her ruefully. “I am not  _ keen _ , your Highness, but it is the right thing to do. If we go in guns blazing what is to stop them from killing him on the spot? You know that I understand, better than many people, the particular challenges when it comes to working with your father. But in my case, he is my commanding officer…”

“Even now?” She queried.

“...even now, and I will not throw away all the years that we fought side by side. Particularly,  _ even now _ , as you say, because he has two children whom he loves, and I will do my best to assist you all in repairing what you can of a family that has been deeply injured by this Empire.” 

She bowed her head over her hands at that. 

“I appreciate that more than I can possibly express, Admiral,” she said softly to her hands. “But….”

Piett reached to place his hand over her clenched ones. “You must also allow me to do my duty, your Highness. I understand…..”

“Do you though?” she asked, suddenly standing.

_ Well, he had expected it.  _

“What if I told you that, while I think that we should save my father, I’m worried that the….. _ cost _ will be too high? I feel that I’m horrible to think that way.”

He rose more slowly to face her. “You in particular princess, have unique complications when it comes to this.”

She turned from him to look at his miniature trees. “Complications….” she said softly. “Well that's one word for it.”

_ Perhaps it was time _ . 

“Princess, I know that you, much like your Father, appreciate directness.”

She turned back to him, eyes wide. 

“So I shall be direct, and hope that you have enough trust in me to know that it comes from someone who cares for you.”

Suddenly, she looked incredibly vulnerable, but she drew a breath and nodded.

“Of course, Admiral. I never doubt that.”

“You have been witness to some of your Father’s darkest moments. I know they haunt you. Hurt you. I….too have seen many of those moments.”

She looked at him in understanding. He had told her some of those moments. 

_ Needa choking out his life…. _

“But I also witnessed a man who had been steeped in darkness break away from that for the sake of his children. I admire the strength and humility that took. It is why I chose to assist him.”

_ And, Force, her eyes were filling---he tried to remember the last time he had seen her cry…. _

“He did it for Luke,” she whispered, “not for me.” Her pain was like a physical wound. 

“I promise you this, your highness,” he told her, desperately hoping for the right words, “if he had known about you, he would have done just the same. I am utterly certain.”

“How do you know?” she asked and he heard the longing.  _ Was she wanted?  _

“Because I was there,” said Piett. “You know that I was. And in all the subsequent events leading up to Endor and beyond. He would have done it for you. He  _ did _ do it for you when he faced the Emperor.”

She stared at him for a long moment. And he watched as her face changed—- _ she trusted him that much _ —and something inside her adjusted. 

“Thank you. I believe that, and I’m….glad he had you.” 

She turned away from him again to gently touch the soft needles on one of his trees.

“What does it say about me though, Admiral,” she said quietly, “that I am far more terrified for  _ your _ life in this situation, than his?”

And two big tears overflowed. 

And  _ there _ was the real rancor in the room. For the millionth time, Piett pondered the ugly and twisted consequences of men’s selfish actions, the lives lost in the name of power, the orphans of war. The Skywalkers were no different from so many others, they just added a few unique elements to make them more high profile. 

And this strong young woman before him had lost  _ so much more _ than others, including any hope of truly being close with her real father. Alderaan's ghosts would never allow that. 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  _ He was not good at this. _

“Your Highness…. it says…..oh for…..come here.”

And she was in his arms without hesitation.  _ Force, give me wisdom.  _

“It says you have a very big heart. I do know this is hard. We both know what this would do to your brother after...after  _ everything _ and thus, what it would do to you. We  _ know _ the consequences this ‘trial’ will have on the galaxy. This is our opportunity to change that. I know you want that.”

Her dark hair tickled his nose as she nodded into his shoulder. 

“And would you really want me to deny who I am, and what I know is right, to stay here in dubious ‘safety’?”

“No.” And her arms tightened around him. “I just wish that you weren’t always in danger because of us.”

  
“I  _ chose _ that, your Highness. I have said it before----I wouldn’t have it any other way, though I am very honored that it means so much to you.”

“ _ You _ mean that much to me,” she said into his uniform and he was humbled all over again. 

_ My dear girl.  _

“Thank you.”

He felt her take a deep breath and then she stepped back, the General of the Rebellion, the Princess of Alderaan,  _ Anakin Skywalker’s _ daughter, and she looked him in the eye.

“Very well, Admiral. But one of these days it will be my turn to stand between you and whatever they’re throwing at us.”

“I believe you,” he told her simply, because he did. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the beginnings of several missions. Leia and Luke have a much needed conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Memorial Weekend all! I hope you're all staying safe and maybe gradually opening up from all of this? If not my thoughts are with you. Thanks for reading and commenting, I can't tell you how encouraging it is to hear from you and to just enjoy your reactions. It's a pleasure to write in this fandom. :)

Veers stopped by the Admiral’s quarters, but he should have known that an hour before they jumped, he would find Piett on the bridge. He took note however, of the two mugs on the coffee table.   
  


_ How had that particular battle gone? _

Veers made his way to the bridge of the Lady. It was a far cry from the tense days of Ozzel’s pettiness, and Vader’s obsessive quest to find his son. Under Piett’s command the bridge was always pervaded by a sense of purpose, calm but focused, much like a loth wolf watching for prey. He had personally seen it go from the state it was in currently, to battle intensity with breath taking speed. 

Piett was at the far end of the bridge, talking quietly with Captain Kelly. The younger man was taking notes on his data pad. 

_ Yes. Piett was no doubt triple checking everything. It wouldn’t surprise Veers if Kelly already had a set of the same notes, but he certainly wasn’t going to tell his Admiral that. _

Veers didn’t want to disturb him. He hovered near the weapons console and watched the men in the pit going about their duties. Piett joined him a few minutes later.

“I assume, by your presence here, that things are all ready on your end?” the Admiral inquired, indicating with his head for them to walk to the viewport at the front.

“Of course. Are you done with your checks? Or do you need a fourth round of grilling the bridge crew?”

Piett shot him an unimpressed look before placing his hands behind his back and turning his attention to the rest of the fleet spread out below and beside them. 

“They are ready.”

“And the Lady herself?” 

Piett sighed and placed a gloved hand on the bulkhead. “I communicated the mission parameters to her….”

“She doesn’t like it.”

“The lights in my quarters were red for two hours.”

Veers chuckled. The Lady was incredibly possessive over her Admiral. A trait that she had in common with….

“And how did the inevitable discussion with the princess go?”

Piett’s jaw tightened. 

_ Difficult then _ . He appreciated the delicate position his friend found himself in, navigating Skywalker family dynamics.

“She….expressed her concerns again over the risks of our being arrested as well.”

“She has a point.”

“Don’t I know it. But I have to try. Now’s the time to opt out, Max.”

Veers crossed his arms and looked at his friend sternly. “I’m on the verge of being genuinely offended that you even said that, Firmus, and the only reason I’m not is because I know you and your ridiculous methods of trying to keep us all safe.”

Piett offered him a wry smile. 

“Worth a shot.” 

“Maybe I’m also under orders, likely just short of pain of death, to bring you back safely.”

Piett looked up at him sharply. “Really?”

“Oh really,” replied the General, smiling now. “Apparently I am the one in this friendship to be trusted to keep a level head and not do something suicidal. Rather proud of that I have to say.”

Piett snorted and looked away again, but the tell tale flush was creeping up his neck. “She doesn’t know you as well as I do, obviously.” 

“She knows me well enough to understand that if you don’t come back, I won’t be either.” 

Piett was still, his posture frozen in carbonite. 

“I do know what we’ve got at stake here, Admiral. I’m here to remind you that we are in it  _ together _ . All the way.”

Piett cleared his throat, then turned to Veers, giving his hand to the General. He took it and clasped it firmly. 

“Thank you, Max.”

  
  


***

Luke watched out the huge bay entrance of the Devastator as the Lady’s massive engines glowed like neutron stars before she gathered herself and sprang away to Kattada. 

Starting a clock in his head, he contacted Venka.

“I’m preparing now, sir.”

“Very well, Commander.”

“You have my message for General Solo when he returns?”

“I do. I have a feeling he won’t be too happy with you.”

Luke snorted to himself as he slung his duffel over his shoulder and lowered the ramp for the lambda he was taking.

“I  _ know _ he won’t be.”

“Good luck, Skywalker. Bring all of our people back safely.”

_ No pressure there.  _

“I’ll do my best.”

He left the duffel in the passenger hold and proceeded with his pre-flight checks. Then, he punched the controls for the landing ramp to come up and commed Devastator’s bridge.

“Devastator, this is Shuttle Titania ready to depart Bay 9.”

“Titania, Devastator acknowledges. Bay shield is down.”

As Luke moved the controls forward, he felt it. A sharp spike in the Force. He cleared the Devastator and reached. It wasn’t danger---it didn’t have the sharp edges for that, but something was not right….

….and his sister slid into the co-pilot’s seat.

“Holy, kriffing hell,  _ Leia _ !”

She was looking far too smug and satisfied with herself. “I don’t think that was too bad given that I haven’t been learning shielding very long.” 

“No.” He told her pointing a finger at her.

“Don’t you dare shake a Vader finger at me, Luke Skywalker!”

“I will turn around and you are getting off. Han would kill me!”

“We don’t have time to turn around,” she replied, brown eyes burning into him. “I have every right to come with you and I’m going to. Obviously. I’m sorry that Han can’t join us, but this time…..” Her face hardened in resolve. “This is very much family business and I’m coming.”

“Titania, ready for your jump to hyperspace in 5.”

“Acknowledged,” Luke said automatically and pulled back on the drive. 

As they entered hyper space, he put the ship on auto-pilot and turned to face his infuriating twin. 

“Leia…”

But she was in battle mode, he realized. There was no stopping Leia in battle mode. 

“I think you need to remember, Luke Skywalker, that I grew up doing this. That I was part of the Rebellion by 16 and smuggling secrets and agents before you ever set foot on a star ship. That is my father too, Force help me, and no matter how  _ I _ feel about that, it matters to  _ you _ ! So of course I will help you. And one of the men I care most about in the galaxy reminded me of that, and is currently on the way to put his life on the line  _ again _ ! So: I. Am. Coming.”

All right. What do you say to  _ that _ .

“Well, at least Han can be mad at both of us I suppose, and not just me,” Luke commented mildly.

Leia grinned at him. “Always the angle for you.”

“That is  _ such _ a Han thing to say.”

“Well, he is  _ my _ smuggler.” 

Luke rolled his eyes and moved toward the cargo area. “That is both nauseating and typically possessive for you. Anyone can tell which of us was raised in royalty. Everything is  _ yours _ , apparently.”

“What are you doing?” she asked following him. “And yes, all the things I care deeply about are mine. Not hard to understand.”

Luke laughed. “Oh yes. Including people, whether they like it or not.”

“They like it,” she replied primly.

“To answer your earlier question, we should use the time and give you some rudimentary basics.” He pulled out his lightsaber.

“Oh. Oh, I don’t know, Luke….”

She had always been hesitant about learning various aspects of the Jedi, but this was one that she was particularly nervous about.

“Leia. It’s no different than using a blaster. Just more elegant. And while a blaster bolt may go anywhere, a lightsaber will always go  _ somewhere _ .”

“Is that one of those clever Obi-Wan aphorisms?” his twin asked dryly, looking and sounding so like their Father that Luke chuckled. She wouldn’t appreciate the comparison though, so he kept that to himself. 

“Maybe. I can’t remember to be honest. In truth though, Leia, it’s a weapon that is equally as good for defense as it is for attack. It’s why I like it so much. I can’t use a blaster to block another shot, but I can use this. I know you. You defend people. This is ideal for you.”

She stared at it.

“Leia,” he asked more gently. “Why does it bother you so much? It’s just us. Please tell me.”

“I look at it, and all I can see is Vader. I have associated it with him from the beginning. And I know that our father has changed. I do appreciate what he is trying to do. It’s easier to think of him as Anakin now. But Luke, I know…. _ you _ know, that I am very like him in my anger.” She said this last almost in a whisper. 

He couldn’t deny that, but…..

“Leia, I have a temper too. And my shortcomings, I’m given to understand, come from both our parents when it comes to impulsive behavior.”

She snorted. “Oh really, Senator Padme’ Amidala, was…”

“Yes!” 

She looked at him in surprise. 

“Leia…..I can’t tell you how pleased I am that you and father have made strides in your relationship. But….he would like to tell you about our mother. He’s understandably apprehensive about that. Maybe it’s time you initiated that conversation.”

She sighed. “I  _ know _ , Luke. The Admiral said the same thing, recently.”

“Did he?” replied Luke, impressed. It was possibly the most sensitive topic to bring up to his sister. But if anyone could do it well, it would be Piett.

“Yes. He….” she looked down at her hands. “You know I went to talk to him. Luke….in thinking about all of this and then in talking with the Admiral, I…..I realized that…..”

_ Just say it Leia. It’s all right to say it. I know how you feel.  _

As if hearing his thought, she looked back at him directly. “I’m more afraid of losing him than of losing father. Now tell me what a terrible daughter I am.”

“I won’t and neither will father. Leia….well you need to talk to our father about this too. Did you think that both of us couldn’t see your conflict? I think father will understand far more than you assume he will.”

“All right. I will, Luke.” And that familiar courage was fully present. 

“Now,” he said, aware that he was still in tender territory. “Tell me why you’re so frightened of becoming a Vader.”

“I have seen how similar we are. Surely you have seen it too, Luke. What if I make the same terrible choices….?”

“Have you?”

“I’m sorry?” she was taken aback by his bluntness. 

“To date, having the knowledge of who you are for roughly two years now, have you made similar choices to serve power and manipulate events on your own?”

“I don’t trust myself to answer that,” she told him honestly. 

Luke was happy to come to her defense for her. “You haven’t. You have always worked  _ with _ Mon and Ackbar, even Madine. We merged the fleets and you sought out the best possible man you could, to give you advice. You talk to me. You talk to Han. And you  _ listen _ . Leia,” he reached to take her hands, “You. Are. Not. Him. Not like that. I would argue you are some of his best parts however.”

She arched an eyebrow at him, proving his point unconsciously. 

Luke laughed. “You also look so much like our mother Leia, surely you’ve seen that. Has it occurred to you that perhaps you have more in common with her than just looks?”

“Sometimes,” she replied hesitantly. “She….everything I’ve read about her,  _ reveres _ her. I can’t possibly live up to that.”

“All the more reason to find out as much as you can about who she really was. Did you know that Artoo just told me recently that it was our mother who gave him to Bail Organa?”

She was stunned. “Do you…..do you think he has files…..?”

Luke had had the same thought. “I asked him and he said  _ if _ he did, he had to show them to Anakin first.”

He felt his sister’s amusement and annoyance. “  _ ‘If’ _ huh? That droid sometimes….”

“Ok,” Luke said, “tabling that topic. I think you should learn the basics. Please Leia, it would make me feel better.”

“Once again, we establish that it’s all about you,” but she smiled slightly, and held her hand out for the lightsaber. 

Luke gave it to her. “Each one is unique. At some point, you should make one of your own. Apparently it’s sort of a rite of passage.”

“Or I could have you do it.”

Luke sighed. “It’s not as personal though…”

“And I’m not as interested in that aspect. I can accept learning to use one. I don’t need to feel a deep personal connection to it.”

_ This weapon is your life. _

And it was for him. But, he was also learning, it was ok for his sister not to feel the same way. 

“All right, we’ll talk about that when the time comes. Here’s where you turn it on…”

And the brilliant green blade sprang into life in her hands, lighting up the cabin. 

“All right, some basic stances and moves….”

For the next two hours, Luke coached and guided his twin. And by the end of them, it was difficult to mask his stunned surprise.

She was  _ gifted _ . Her father’s daughter indeed.

Luke knew that he was good with his blade. He could acknowledge that without hubris. But he had also been working and practicing for years. 

_ Two hours. Kriff. _

But how to tell her that, without sending her spiralling in fear that she would become Sith?

She paused, sensing his conflict.

“What is it?”

“You are doing so well! I am actually trying not to be really jealous. It took me a lot longer to get this.”

He felt her pleasure in the Force.

“Well, you’re a good teacher. You had to learn so much on your own.” 

_ True, but still _ ….

“If it’s all right with you, I want to go meditate. You should keep practicing for a while,” he told her.

“All right,” she said without taking her eyes off the little training ball floating around her. 

Luke moved back to the cockpit. He cleared his mind and reached once more for his father.

Nothing. He had to hold onto the hope that it was purely because the Force was being suppressed around Anakin, that he couldn’t feel anything. 

Hope. Well, they were good at that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin finally meets his captors and our Imperials arrive to intercede on his behalf....

_ Leia, screaming in rage, a green blade illuminating her face……..The Lady under heavy fire……...Luke flinging his hand out but the number of opponents is overwhelming…... _

Anakin came out of his meditation with a gasp. Force visions. Apparently that could still happen in meditation even though he was cut off from it while conscious. An interesting research topic for another time, if he got out of this. Obi-Wan might have known. Still did, he supposed…..No. 

Obi-Wan was not a topic he could dwell on, especially in the rather hopeless situation he found himself in. 

He shifted uncomfortably, reminded of why he was meditating in the first place. He was restrained with Force suppressing shackles, both wrists and ankles. The entire cell was surrounded by ysalamir---he could glimpse them through the small window in the door. If he had gauged the time correctly, he thought he’d been here for at least 3 days. 

They had left him water and something that was protein based, once a day. Clearly he was held by Imperials and, if he had to guess, he was on Coruscant. It just had that pulsing feel about it that he recalled from his many visits to the Capitol. 

So then….what did they want with him? He was frankly surprised they hadn’t just killed him. Darth Vader at their mercy--it made sense…..unless there was another reason to keep him alive. He could think of several actually, and none of them were appealing in the least.

Still, it helped him to organize his thoughts, prepare for any eventuality. 

One--they were going to try and get information from him and if their situations were reversed, he would want the location of the New Republic fleet, which included of course, his son and daughter.

Two--He would be publicly executed for treason, possibly murder, depending on whether anyone actually knew what had happened to the Emperor.

Three-- They could potentially try to use him. Convince him to join the Empire once more as its fist. It seemed the most unlikely, true, but it was possible so he considered it. 

Not a rosy landscape at all. He wondered if his children even knew what had happened to him. Luke would surely have tried to contact him by now, even under normal circumstances and it was entirely possible he was concerned. 

While he and his daughter had come to an understanding, it certainly didn’t involve more than civil feelings toward him. But she might agree to let Luke search for him. 

Escape was a distant possibility, but he didn’t know if he had the kind of time it would take him to eventually work his way around the Force suppressing binders, let alone escape his cell without access to the Force. 

He was really kriffed in a way he hadn’t been since before the Clone Wars. 

A rescue attempt would be out of the question. It would first require a knowledge of his capture and second, it would require the agreement of the Alliance officials, and he did not see anyone eager to leap to save him. 

Piett would. He knew this, but then, the Admiral was no longer operating purely as the leader of Death Squadron. He had other obligations to consider. 

A commotion at the door and he looked up in time to see it swing open to admit…..

Crueya Vandron. Well. He shouldn’t be too surprised that some flotsam had managed to float to the top. Vandron had always had grand ambitions.

He raised an eyebrow at the man but declined to speak. 

Vandron laughed without humor. “They told me but I had a hard time believing it. Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker. Well. Palpatine must have loved that irony---poster child for the Jedi becomes the worst mass murderer in galactic history.”

Not quite true, but he wouldn’t quibble.

Vandron turned to men behind him. “Get him ready for transport. Take no chances.”

The troopers moved in cautiously. Twelve. Well, his reputation was still intact it seemed. Two of them worked on his cuffs while the rest kept their blasters pointed at him. Anakin opted to continue his silence. He didn’t want to give Vandron the satisfaction. Besides, his type couldn’t handle not being able to share their plans

He was re-cuffed, hands in front and attached to a belt around his waist, and his ankles linked by a thick chain. In the hallway he was surrounded by more troopers wearing ysalamir packs. Vandron walked next to him, clearly nervous about it even with their precautions, but wanting to appear brave. 

He broke the silence after a mere five minutes. 

“I suppose you’re wondering where we’re going?”

Anakin walked on, eyes in front of him.

“Well, you will be pleased to know that there are millions, billions really, who look forward to seeing you answer for your crimes.”

A public execution then. 

He said nothing and could see Vandron getting more agitated. 

“We will of course have a very public trial. There are numerous beings who need to see justice done.”

Justice. It would have been that in front of an Alliance jury. He would have gone and pled guilty. But this…..

And a public trial meant that the people he loved the most were going to be very hurt. He kept his face impassive however. He had never needed the mask to do that when working for a man who could invade his thoughts. 

“Well. You’re difficult as ever. No matter. I think we can get a reaction from you shortly.”

They boarded a small hover transport and shot up into the sky. For the first time, Anakin could see that he was indeed correct. The sun was setting over Coruscant, and they were close to the heart. 

The Imperial palace gleamed in the distance, once the Jedi temple….No, steer away from those memories.

He looked for the huge Senate building and found it along with numerous other familiar landmarks. But they were heading out toward the plains---of course, the Courts of Justice. The transport slowed, setting down on a landing pad at the back of the building, its tall spires casting immense shadows over them. 

Anakin was shoved and maneuvered out. He could see large groups of people below them on the street level with signs and banners.

“It’s going to be quite the event,” Vandron promised. “And we have an extra treat that none of us expected as well. I insisted that you should be allowed to view it with us.”

Anakin didn’t like the way his stomach clenched at the expression on the man’s face. To his knowledge, the news of his children would not have reached this far. But then again, spies had been everywhere under the Emperor---it was entirely possible that such important news had made it back to the Capitol. Luke had informed the Alliance of his heritage, as had his sister. 

Surely,  _ surely _ , they were safe. Why then, did he feel such dread? 

They were now inside the bowels of the courts and after navigating numerous long halls and offices, they entered a large room that seemed to serve as the communications center for the building. Vandron, along with Anakin and his ysalamir entourage stood at the back.

“On screen,” Vandron commanded. The vast screen at the front of the room lit up with a very clear image, and Anakin stiffened, shock suffusing his body. 

“Yes, I thought this might get a reaction. Let’s watch shall we? It should be good.”

  
  


****

They were divided into two transports for the final jump into Coruscant. Piett and Veers were in the first along with one squad from the 501st. The second squad was behind them. 

“Executor to transport 1. We’re ready when you are, sir.” Captain Kelly sounded apprehensive and understandably so. 

“Transport 1 to Executor. Departing now,” replied Piett, leaning over the comms officer’s shoulder.

They watched as the screen showed both front and rear views. The Executor shrunk behind them, the Lady running her white lights for her Admiral. Piett watched until he couldn’t see her anymore and then turned to sit behind the pilot. Veers, already seated opposite, gave him a knowing look. 

“They’ll be all right, Admiral.”

“Yes.”

Piett occupied his hands and mind with taking out his blaster once more and checking it. Veers considerately left him to it.

So step one was underway. Piett had made personal contact with the highest official he could get through to on the city planet. A man by the name of Crueya Vandron. He knew him by reputation, though he had never met him. One of numerous advisors and flunkies in Palpatine’s court. At his shoulder, however, was a General who looked vaguely familiar.

_ “Admiral Piett. I have been very curious about you. Lord Vader’s second in command.” The man smiled like a Kamino shark. _

_ “I am the Admiral of his fleet, I don’t know that I would carry it farther than that.” _

_ “Hm. My… understanding was that you had defected. Is that not so?” asked the General. _

_ “I felt morally convinced to change my allegiance. I am contacting you, as I said, officially representing the New Republic on Darth Vader’s behalf.” And wasn’t that an odd sentence to put together.  _

_ Vandron laughed, but it left Piett cold. “What a galaxy we live in. So the New Republic is concerned about justice for Darth Vader. Why didn’t they just try him themselves?” _

_ “That is….complicated. And also not within my purview. Vader is being charged with crimes that deserve a defense on our part.” _

_ “He helped you destroy the Death Star and murder the Emperor and so you felt he deserves a defense.” _

_ Piett held in his anger, gazing at the flacid faced man on the screen before him. “Crudely put, but yes. Certainly you can see that from our viewpoint, these are not crimes, but lawful acts of war. The Emperor was himself on the galaxy’s mightiest war weapon at the time….” _

_ Vandron put up a hand. “I can see you are prepared to speak on this at length, Admiral. What are you asking of us?” _

_ “I am requesting safe passage and amnesty for myself and my men while we meet to discuss the possibility of defending Darth Vader in court.” _

_ Vandron looked at him for a long moment. “A rather large request from such a prominent traitor as yourself, Admiral Piett.” _

_ Piett clenched his fists behind his back. “I do not see myself that way, sir. But I had hoped that in the interests of justice you would consider it.” _

_ “And if we do not, Admiral?”  _

_ “Then there are military options, but I would much rather pursue peaceful ones to their very end.” _

_ “I think we would be able to grant amnesty for that,” said the General. Nariff, Piett remembered. A cold man but strictly military and would surely hold to the codes therein.  _

_ “We will need to confer with others on this,” Vandron had cautioned, “but certainly it is likely we can grant you 24 hours.” _

_ “Of course sir,” Piett had replied calmly. _

_ “It’s ‘my Lord’, Admiral,” Vandron had told him with another nasty smile. “I will give you our answer in five hours. Please stand by.” _

  
  


Accordingly, having received amnesty papers through the Lady, Piett and Veers had departed for their mission. 

Piett absolutely didn’t trust  _ Lord _ Vandron. On the other hand, the amnesty papers had also been signed by several military men, whom he was aware of, along with Nariff, and he had to believe that it would mean something. 

“When was the last time you were on Coruscant?” asked Veers, breaking into his reverie.

_ Goodness, when was the last time? _

“I think, I had just made Captain,” Piett replied. “Yes, it was for the commissioning of Avenger. I have to say, I really didn’t care for it.”

“That doesn’t shock me in the least, Admiral,” his friend replied with a small smile. “You’re happiest in the stars.”

“Indeed. But there have been planets I quite enjoyed. Even cities. But that one…..”

“Yes,” said Veers soberly, “I know. I feel like the political intrigue is so thick I’m breathing it in and contaminating my lungs.”

“Exactly,” Piett nodded as the planet started to grow larger in their viewscreen. He could trace the massive lines of lights that cut across the planet every which way. 

They were silent once more while the pilot communicated with his counterpart on the planet. 

“Firmus,” said Veers softly. “What if they say yes, defend Darth Vader, but we’re convicting him anyway?”

He had considered this of course. “Then we appeal, and we give the fleet time to get here.” 

“You believe they will move on Coruscant for Darth Vader?”

He speared his friend with a certain gaze. “I  _ believe _ , Max, that Leia Organa Skywalker can convince them to do just that.” 

“There is that of course. Not to mention her Jedi brother who is rather prone to the habit of secret missions….” Veers replied. 

“True.” 

They could see the Courts of Justice now, older and more elegant than the much larger and rounder buildings further toward the center. The pilot brought them in for a straightforward landing, and Piett rose, smoothing his uniform back to it’s impeccable state. He tugged on his gloves and moved to stand at the head of his men at the landing ramp. 

Veers came to his shoulder. 

And the ramp lowered, bringing three important looking officials into view. 

Piett moved forward, the air of the city swirling around them, bringing a strange mix of scents to his nose. It wasn’t like anything else he knew. He had smelled the air of oceanic planets, the piney scent of forested planets and baked under the dry heat of desert planets. This was something else entirely--- all man made smells and he didn’t like it.

The head of the Imperial greeting party stepped up to meet him. 

“Admiral Piett. Welcome. I am Ruvelon Barysh. I will escort you to Lord Vandron. I hope you understand, we can’t have all of your men in the Palace.”

Piett smiled tightly. “Of course. We will take twelve with us and leave the others with our ships. This is General Veers, head of our ground troops.”

“General. You also have a reputation,” responded Barysh but didn’t elaborate. Veers raised an eyebrow at Piett.

“If you would follow me, gentlemen.”

***

Veers was a half step behind Piett as they entered the vast corridors, covered in smooth white and grey marble. 

Everything in him was suspicious of Barysh. The man screamed ‘untrustworthy’ and Veers was thrumming with tension. He recognized the feeling from some of his military campaigns----not the successful ones either. Yes, they had been granted amnesty. Everyone had been civil to date and yet…..

He could tell by the set of his friend’s shoulders that he felt it too. Both of them were too experienced after 20 years, not to have a sort of sixth sense. But they had committed to this course of action and he would see it through to the conclusion---whatever that may be. 

_ If Lord Vader is even still alive _ , whispered that cynical little voice in the back of his head.

As they came to a wide atrium, complete with a fountain in the center, there was a commotion and Veers dropped his hand to his blaster, noting Piett did the same. 

“What…?” began the Admiral, but then they found themselves surrounded on all sides by nearly 50 troops, blasters pointing at their center mass. 

_ Kriff, kriff, kriff. He HATED being right. _

“Hands away from your weapons, gentlemen,” ordered Barysh. Veers held his gaze for a long minute, then moved his hand.

“We have come here in good faith, under legal amnesty,” clipped out Piett frostily. “How  _ dare _ you…?”

“You, Admiral, are a traitor to the Imperial forces and complicit in the crimes of Darth Vader. And you are under arrest. Pathetic really to think that a mere piece of flimsy would keep you safe.”

“I had thought that military  _ law _ and honor would do that!” Piett spat as a trooper removed his blaster and another did the same to Veers. 

_ Admiral if only everyone was like you. But we are in a den of duplicity here. In the Courts of Justice. Ironic. _

“Sir?” asked one of their men.

“Surrender your weapons,” said Veers eyeing the forces which vastly outnumbered them. The troopers reluctantly lowered their weapons, and the black clad forces around them confiscated them. 

“Secure the Admiral and the General,” commanded Barysh. “Dispose of the rest.” 

And chilling realization swept through Veers. 

_ Surely,  _ **_surely_ ** _ not that…..even now…. _

“NO,” said Piett struggling suddenly, “you cannot just slaughter unarmed…” and he went down from a swift and brutal blow to his face. 

Veers took a step forward and was stopped by three blaster rifles pointed inches from his heart while his hands were pinned behind his back. 

Piett was dragged to his side, clearly dazed as they cuffed his hands too. And then they opened fire on the troopers.

_ Oh Force forgive him. His men…. _

“You kriffing bastards!” Veers yelled as his men were mowed down coldly. And there was nothing he could do. He felt ill. 

And then it was silent, the smell of ozone and blood and burned flesh drifting through a sudden kill zone. 

“When did the Empire become a den of murderers and cowards?” he demanded of Barysh, but the man ignored him, jerking his head for his soldiers to bring the captured Imperials.

_ How had it fallen this far? Had he become so removed, working with Death Squadron further out in the galaxy?  _

He dragged his mind back to the moment to consider the shorter man at his side. Piett had his eyes fixed ahead, but it was with the unseeing thousand yard stare.

“Firmus?” Veers murmured, doing his best to swallow his devastation, “are you all right?”

His friend blinked, glancing at him, and Veers was treated to the red and purple swelling around his left eye and cheekbone. 

“Nothing’s broken,” he said softly, eyes still wide with the horror of what they had just witnessed. “Max…..I’m so s--” 

“Don’t say it. It’s not your fault,” and he shot a furious glare at the man leading their group. 

_ He wanted to bring death. He wanted the Lady to reduce Coruscant and its filth to slag. He wanted Vader to choke all the Imperial politicians. He would reduce this building to rubble with his anger if he could. _

Barysh paused before another door and swiped his code cylinder. “After you gentlemen.”

Veers and Piett were shoved into the room and Veers’ gaze was immediately drawn to the tall man surrounded by troopers with blasters and strange organic looking packs on their backs. 

“My Lord,” he said. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circumstances are dire and our Imperials contemplate their situation.

Anakin watched as two Imperial transport ships landed on the screen and Vandron’s compatriot, a man in a yellow robe, strode out to wait for them.

“They are under the quite mistaken impression that amnesty means something when it comes to you,” commented the man, smiling in an awful way.

_ No. Surely not. _

“I must say it was quite the shock when he contacted me. A bold move--- to offer to represent you.” 

_ Represent….? For the sham trial? Was it possible the New Republic would….? No. They wouldn’t. But he could think of one who would, damn it.  _

Anakin was working to keep his face stoney as Vandron narrated in his disgustingly triumphant tone. He knew who it was now, and yet continued to hope he was wrong as the ramp lowered on the lead shuttle, and a familiar, slight figure strode down it. 

He watched Piett interact with Vandron’s associate and recognized Veers, naturally, at the Admiral’s shoulder. 

“You gave them legal amnesty and intend to violate that?” he asked Vandron, dryly. “My what an Empire you run.” 

“Traitors and murderers have no rights,” Vandron sneered as the group made its way inside—-the view shifted to an atrium….. black clad troopers converged and Anakin felt his chest grow tight as he watched his Admiral go down. 

_ Don’t General, _ he found himself thinking as Veers moved furiously toward his friend and was stopped with numerous blasters pointing at his chest. 

Then----massacre. Those were his men. Members of the 501st. He was numb. He could tell Veers was no doubt swearing in his grief, and Piett stared in anguished horror.

“You want to try  _ me _ , for murder, and you stand there and order that….that  _ atrocity _ ?” Anakin spat. 

“As I said,” Vandron replied coolly, “traitors have no rights. Ah, here we all are.”

And then Anakin was face to face with his officers.

“My Lord,” said Veers, the mask of the Iron General in place. 

Piett was prodded next to him and he met Anakin’s gaze steadily, but he could easily read the Admiral, and saw the weight of what had just happened settling on his shoulders. 

_ Not yours to bear, Piett. _

“Well, this will make our little event even more sensational!” said Vandron happily. “Not only can we report that we have captured the murderer of our beloved Emperor, but we have also apprehended the top two traitors on our list!”

“Admiral,” he suddenly pinned his gaze on Piett, “as the second in command to Lord Vader, I’m sure you have much valuable information. We’re willing to consider some leniency should you be willing to share it.”

Piett gave him his very best ‘Imperial look’ as Leia referred to it---effective even with the beginnings of a spectacular black eye. 

“You have lied to us already. Even if I were remotely tempted, and I’m not, I wouldn’t believe you. I didn’t come here for your  _ ‘leniency’ _ . I came here for justice.” He flicked a swift glance at Anakin.

_ Ah, Admiral. Coruscant has been without justice far longer than you likely realize. You should not have come. _

Vandron looked at him coldly. “Firing squad it is then.” He looked at Veers. 

“General…”

“Go to hell,” said Veers calmly. 

“Take General Veers to the cells. We will question the Admiral first,” Vandron ordered and Anakin could only watch helplessly as both men were hauled out. 

He had been willing to pay the debt he owed the galaxy with his own life, even in the farce of a trial that he was sure was being prepared. He abhorred the idea that the galaxy was requiring the blood of these two men as well. 

Force help them all. 

****

  
  


It was a grey room. Possibly 20 feet by 15 feet. A steel table was bolted to the floor and the uncomfortable chair likewise. The light overhead was fluorescent and buzzed slightly like a drunken bee, and it was hard not to focus obsessively over the rhythm----if there was one. There was no window and the door was designed to withstand heavy blaster fire. 

He had located the security cameras immediately upon entering and had no doubt they were watching. 

So he waited. He was patient, had cultivated that patience for many years now, and he was  _ not _ giving them the satisfaction. If they hoped to see his fear grow, they could wait until eternity. One didn’t become the Admiral of Death Squadron to tremble before manipulative politicians and sycophants. 

Still. His shoulders and back ached fiercely, and were becoming increasingly demanding of his attention. He estimated he had been shackled to this table for six hours now and his body was paying for it. He wasn’t able to sit back fully, the links did not allow that, and because his wrists were cuffed together, his shoulders were pulled into an odd and really uncomfortable position. 

But. He refused to look at the camera. It was somewhat gratifying when a short time later, the door hissed and two men entered. One was dry like a stalk of grass at the end of the autumn, and dressed in an ISB uniform. The other was a security trooper and took up his position by the door, with his blaster rifle.

_ Yes, because I’m likely to just break these binders and escape. What do they think I am, an Inquisitor? _

The ISB man sat down across from him, looking at his data pad.

_ As though you need to do that,  _ thought Piett scornfully.  _ I am no shaking young lieutenant. Those tactics do not work.  _

At last the man raised his head to meet Piett’s eyes. He was good--not a muscle twitched in his face when he saw that his attempt at intimidation had not succeeded. Piett stared right back.

_ Do your worst.  _

“Admiral Firmus Piett, 46, origin Axxila. Promoted from the Axxilan anti-pirate fleet into the Imperial navy. Captain of the….”

“I’m aware of my career and so are you,” Piett cut in calmly. 

The man stared at him. “I wonder then, Admiral, at the apparent lack of care you demonstrated in throwing it all away at the whim of Darth Vader.” 

“I wouldn’t characterize it that way,” Piett replied.

“When did Darth Vader ask you to betray the Empire?” he asked, switching tactics.

“He didn’t.” Piett replied succinctly.

This achieved a raised eyebrow from the man. 

“You decided that on your own did you?”

“I didn’t betray the Empire.”

“Well.” the man set his data pad on the table in front of him. “This is turning out more interesting than I expected. How would  _ you _ characterize turning Death Squadron over to the Rebels after assisting in the murder of the Emperor?”

“Making the right choice. Something I should have seen long before,” replied Piett with assurance. 

“The right….” the man shook his head in mock sorrow. 

“Our rightful leader was murdered by Darth Vader and you ably assisted him in that! How is that the right choice?”

“He was not the rightful leader. He was a despot, responsible for billions of lives, including many in the Imperial military. And you seem awfully certain Vader murdered the Emperor for someone who wasn’t there.”

“The Emperor himself left evidence stating that if he was killed, it was Darth Vader who would have done it.”

_ Well that was one way to make things really difficult, that manipulative old bastard.  _

“I see that you have been drinking the Rebel propaganda through a firehose,” the man commented dryly. “Surely you see your hypocrisy Admiral? You served one of the most effective mass murderers in the galaxy, yet you condemn the Emperor?”

“I do not deny that Lord Vader killed often indiscriminately. I do not defend that. I merely point out that he did it also at the  _ Emperor’s _ behest and encouragement. When he realized that had to stop, I agreed.” 

“And why pray tell, did Vader feel he had to stop, as you put it?”

“I do not know that I am at liberty to say.”

_ Did they know about the Skywalker twins? Did he know that Commander Skywalker had been just as much a part in the death of the Emperor? _

The ISB man considered him for a long time. “I can see that you have not had enough time to ponder the severity of your actions, Admiral. I’ll leave you to it.”

He rose and the door hissed open. Another man entered, also carrying a data pad. 

“I wouldn’t want you to get bored of course, Admiral. I felt that you should know just a small fraction of what your oh so noble, actions caused. As a direct result of handing your fleet to the Rebels and throwing in with them, over 2 million people died on the Death Star. Do you know how many were just technicians? Maintenance crew? Galley chefs?”

_ You kriffing bastard.  _

“The lieutenant here will read you their names and what their jobs were, to pass the time. I hope you appreciate the magnitude that falls on  _ your _ shoulders, Admiral Piett.”

He turned without another glance and left the room.

Piett rolled his stiff neck. Well terrific. His muscles were turning into rocks and he was rather thirsty. But he had endured much worse. He could get through this.

The man began reading. 

  
  


****

Veers paced again. He had worn himself out the first three hours of doing so. The cell was typically Imperial, if slightly larger than might be found on the Executor. It was constructed with glossy black metal blocks, floor to ceiling and there was one black slab to sit upon. A small fresher in the corner. No windows of any kind, no hint of what might be happening outside. 

He did not like being alone with his thoughts. His thoughts were rampaging mudhorns right now and he was having a very difficult time marshalling them. 

Lord Vader was well and truly captured. Well, if anyone was to know how to secure a powerful ex-Sith Lord prisoner, he supposed that the Emperor’s flunkies would have that information to hand. No help to be had there then. 

And Firmus…..He actively shoved that thought away for the hundredth time. If he started imagining what was happening to the Admiral he really would lose his mind, and he had to stay in absolute control if there was any hope to be had. 

So he paced. It had to have been at least 8 hours. He was trying to keep time, something he was pretty good at naturally. He had been given a ration and a small cup of water recently, and given that they had landed around mid-day, he thought it might be evening by now. On the other hand, it was classic procedure to try and throw off a prisoner by the timing of food so he didn’t want to hold onto that too hard. He ate and drank half of each, in the hope (and that’s all it was really) that Piett might be joining him later. 

Of course, they could just keep him in a separate cell, but Veers rather thought Vandron seemed the type to enjoy the psychological torture of worrying about another prisoner in seeing the results of their...methods. Great, he’d let himself be comforted by the demented tendencies of their captor. 

A trial then. And a firing squad for certain for himself and the Admiral. Unless….

...there was a tiny hope in his mind, quite infinitesimal really, but there. Because Luke Skywalker existed, and had supported the General’s own idea of a rescue mission. Had insisted that it be kept on the table. 

But the Commander was still just one man. They needed the whole fleet to move on Coruscant to really effect their salvation. The Lady would be alerted when they didn't communicate of course. 

On the other hand, Veers reflected, the entire galaxy would no doubt know about their capture and subsequent trial very shortly. There had been no cameras present for the wholesale slaughter of his men and the complete disregard for the amnesty promised them. 

Piett’s hope that the galaxy would see their attempt to do things decently and in order, was seemingly dead. The holonet would show what they wanted to convey the message they wanted. 

Though…..the trial itself could provide the opportunity to say what needed to be heard. They could speak then, while on the stand. At least, he assumed they would be allowed to testify. Vandron had seemed to want the spectacle. 

12 hours. 

Veers sat on the bench with his head in his hands. 

He should have insisted that they try a rescue operation. He should have approached Skywalker privately and worked on one of the crazy plans that had always seemed to work for the Rebels….

The door hissed open and Piett was shoved in to go to his hands and knees on the glossy floor. 

“ _ Firmus _ .”

Veers was kneeling in front of him in a flash, hands on his friend’s shoulders, looking him over. 

“What did they do?”

The Admiral lifted his exhausted face. “Nothing….” his voice was dry and he cleared his throat, “nothing like that, Max. I just, I can’t… they had me in one position for so long, my back…”

Veers understood and cursed under his breath, getting an arm around Piett and helping him to the bench, his friend biting his lip so hard that blood trickled over his chin. 

“All right, I’m sorry, lie down on your stomach here,” and he eased the Admiral onto the comfortless bench. Piett spent a few minutes breathing through that.

“Ok?” Veers asked, crouching next to him. 

“I still can’t…..kriff Max I didn’t think I was that old or out of shape.”

“You’re not, Admiral,” Veers replied briskly, his own weariness dropping away in the relief of having Piett back with him. He placed a careful hand on Piett’s upper back, feeling for himself the rocklike nature of the abused muscles. The Admiral hissed but held still. “There’s a reason it’s called a stress position. Anyone would be dealing with this after 12 hours.”

“What do you want first, water or working out the stiffness?” the General asked. 

“There’s water?”

“Not much, but yes,” Veers retrieved the cup, no doubt stale by now and handed it to Piett. “Go slow.”

His friend obeyed and set the cup down with a shaking arm. “All right, there’s a little food too, but I think we should work on putting your muscles back together first.”

Piett made a face but nodded. At the first careful touch he gasped and Veers paused.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Max, keep going I know it will help, just….son of a  _ Hutt _ .”

“Exactly. Tell me what they wanted, Firmus.” He began his careful kneading again and Piett did his best not to move away.

“They….wanted to know why I…. _ kriffing… _ ..why I betrayed the Empire.”

“Oh?”

“I told them, I didn’t.” Veers reflected on this.

“That must have raised some questions.” He felt Piett’s left trapezius muscle ease under his hand. 

“Ow. Yes. They pursued that line of thought. Feel I’ve been brainwashed by rebels apparently.  _ Force _ . Max, stop for a minute.”

Veers paused and allowed his friend time to breathe through the pain. 

“Sorry, I just….”

“No apologies, Firmus. You’d do it for me.” He moved to the anterior muscles and Piett froze under his hand. “I know, these are probably the worst, so if we can get them to relax it should be more downhill from there. Hold on, Admiral,” Veers tried to be gentle.

“What else?” 

“They ah…..they felt that I had not quite grasped the idea that Lord Vader is a mass murderer. So the last three or four hours…. _ holy kriffing _ ….they had some nameless flunkie start reading me the names and occupations of everyone who died on the second Death Star. Apparently……. _ stars _ …..all my fault.” 

Veers stopped at that to look at his friend. “They said that?” 

“Mm.” Piett cautiously got his arms under himself to push up slowly to a sitting position. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

“Thank you Max,” he said after a minute. 

Veers let him have a moment and retrieved the leftover ration, coming to sit next to him. 

“You are of course aware of what they’re trying to do there?” he asked, handing the Admiral the container.

Piett accepted it with a small sigh. “Yes, Max, I know. It’s just…”

_ Damn it. It was a weakness for Piett. He took on way more responsibility than what was actually his. And when it came to his men, or men he saw as under his purview...he carried that burden. _

“Just nothing, Admiral. This is war. It’s tragic and people die that shouldn’t. If we agonize over that too far, then no one can make the hard decisions.”

Piett took an automatic bite, clearly making himself eat. “I know that,” he said after a moment. 

“You’re beyond tired right now, Firmus, this isn’t the time to discuss who did what for which reason.”

His friend looked at him solemnly. “Is there a good time to discuss that?”

Veers considered. They were trying to wear him down.

_ 12 Kriffing hours _ . 

He had no idea when they would come for him or Piett once again. And he did know his friend. He wouldn’t be able to get him to rest if he couldn’t make some headway with the accusations they had pitched at the Admiral. 

“No,” he replied at last, “there’s never a good time. So  _ sure _ , how about now? Here’s the rules though: We’re going to be as comfortable as possible in this Hutt hole before we start talking. I will obviously be the defense attorney.”

“Why are you the defense attorney?” Piett was giving him a skeptical look.

“Because quite clearly you have already decided to accuse yourself, so…”

“Fine then. Convince me, counselor.” There was a sharp edge there that Veers didn’t like. 

“Comfort first.”

“Such as it is,” Piett snorted. But both of them removed their duty jackets to fold them up under their heads before stretching out on the hard floor. 

“How’s the back?” Veers asked, because this had to be hell for Piett. 

“I can move so thank you for that. Otherwise, I’d like to not think about it.” he turned his head suddenly to Veers.

“I’m a terrible friend. Did they do anything to you, Max?”

Veers waved a hand. “I’m fine, I promise. I’ve been in here the whole time. Wouldn’t surprise me if I’m next though.”

“Yes, unfortunately.”

“All right, straight to it. Why would you think you’re responsible for the lives on the Death Star?” Veers watched the Admiral as he contemplated this.

“Would the Rebel fleet have been able to move in and destroy it, if I hadn’t given them some significant back up?”

“Did you destroy the shield generator on Endor?”

“I let the team in that did.” 

“I didn’t know that.” 

Piett was clearly remembering that moment. 

“Firmus, I think you are approaching this from the wrong angle. Yes, you are an Admiral. I admire your devotion to your men and your fleet. It does  _ not _ mean, however, that everyone in the Imperial military is your responsibility.”

Piett closed his eyes and sighed. “I do know that….”

“Ultimately,” the General pressed, “that responsibility falls to the supreme commander of the fleet. Beyond him, to the Emperor.”

“Yes, fine, but in this instance, my direct choice to take our fleet to help the Rebels led to the Death Star’s destruction.”

Veers considered him for a moment. 

“Did you help in its design?”

Piett looked at him, started by the question. “No.”

“Were you ever assigned to it?”

“No.”

“All right,” Veers continued. “Did you know what the Death star could do?”

“Well of course, we all saw what the first one did.”

“Were you okay with that sort of weapon? Morally all right with it?”

“No,” said Piett softly. “The kind of genocide that….” he stopped. “But this one wasn’t operational yet…’

“It  _ was _ .”

“Well all right we know that  _ now _ , but going in to destroy it, we thought it was still being constructed.”

“So we should have offered to let everyone but the Emperor get off first?”

“No but…..” Piett turned his head to look at Veers. “To kill one very evil man, we slaughtered two million more.”

“Yes,” said Veers, very solemnly, “yes we did. Because if we didn’t, that psychopath would have used the Death Star not only on the Rebel fleet, but on more worlds. Think about those numbers, Firmus. We  _ have _ to think about those numbers.  _ Trillions _ . Alderaans all over the galaxy. Entire populations or species being wiped out of existence. We joined the military because it is our job to consider those numbers and act on that. We do that so others don’t have to and you know it. The Emperor, may he rot forever, showed quite clearly that not only did he want that atrocity of a weapon, he was more than happy to use it. He built it twice!!”

Piett was silent for several long minutes. Then he took a breath. “Was that your closing argument?” 

“Did it work?”

“Yes, yes I think it did. The state rests,” Piett said to him with a smile that ended in a yawn.

“Think you might sleep a bit?” Veers asked hopefully. 

“I might,” the Admiral murmured with an arm over his eyes. 

_ They could discuss Veers’ hopes for Skywalker later. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywalkers are in the building! No really they are. Han gets back to the fleet to plot with Venka, and Veers gets a surprise.

“What do you  _ mean _ , she went with him?”

Han Solo’s strident tones echoed through Venka’s office and the Rear Admiral had to resist the very real urge to put his head down on his desk and bang it repeatedly. 

“It wasn’t my idea, Solo, and I didn't know until they were gone.”

“I am gone for three days, and the galaxy goes to hell. Again.”

“Yes, because we all depend on you and your level headed leadership,” responded Venka dryly. 

“So instead of Luke’s plan--which I would have approved of, by the way, you all decided that diplomacy would be the way to go.”

“You will notice, General,” said Venka, getting up and getting himself some water to try and hold off the headache surging forth, “that I very much approved of Commander Skywalker’s plan as well. So much so, that I  _ did not inform _ my commanding officer about it.”

“Yes, well at least one of you Imperials is thinking more like a rebel than a diplomat.”

Solo flung himself into a chair across from Venka’s desk, scowling horribly. 

“I’m not sure that either of those things is a compliment.”

The Corellian barked a laugh. “Fair enough. Seriously though, help me understand why we thought it was a good idea to let our top two Imperials head off to defend Darth Vader? They’ll be shot on sight!”

And that was indeed the nightmare that Venka was trying to avoid thinking about.

“We felt that it would display the New Republic as a legitimate government trying to work with another legitimate government. That it would show goodwill on our part, not to come in guns blazing, but to offer to defend him peacefully.”

“That is a huge risk.”

“So were the other options.”

“I have to be honest, and I hate saying this because the man pains me, but I’m leaning more with Madine,” Solo said earnestly. “Vader deserves it many times over.”

“Yes,” Venka said and felt that this was the point where he deserved to pull out the alcohol, and so opened the bottom drawer to pull out a bottle and two glasses. 

“And believe me, we can all appreciate that Solo.” He poured for them both. “Cheers.”

“But Luke wasn’t having it,” the General continued.

“Actually,” Venka paused. “The Admiral wasn’t having it. I am sure he was quite in line with Commander Skywalker’s thinking but they each have different reasons. Obviously, being his son, the Commander can’t just stand by and let his father die.”

“I imagine that Leia, sorry, her Highness was not quite so excited about saving him.”

“Mmm. But she too saw the importance such a trial would have. I do understand. He’s being tried for our greatest triumphs---for the things that have given us a stake at having a legitimate government. We need to defend those actions.”

“And that would be Piett talking right there.”

“And your princess,” said Venka, taking another drink. “Actually that was more her. I know the Admiral reasonably well and he was in line with her thinking, certainly. But it’s more for him. He served directly under Lord Vader for several years. You yourself are aware of that. This is his duty as he sees it---that is his commanding officer and he will not abandon him.”

Solo sighed and rubbed his forehead. “And because her Highnessness will not abandon either her brother or the Admiral, off she went as well. Yeah, I know how this works.” 

“She left a message for you,” said Venka, tossing him the datacard. Solo looked at it for a moment and then slid it into the pocket of his vest, next to Skywalker’s. 

“All right, you have to know that my first instinct is to hop right back into the Falcon and go after them. I know,” the smuggler held up a hand at Venka’s raised eyebrows. “I’m not going to because I want to hear how you see this first.”

“I think we take the fleet to join the Lady, as discussed, at Kattada.”

“And then….?” 

“Well that’s the billion credit question isn’t it Solo?” Venka took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. “Your rat faced General is not helping the unity of this fleet, and would cheerfully watch General Veers and Admiral Piett join Vader in front of a firing squad.”

“That bad really?” Solo asked, somewhat surprised. 

“I don’t think he actively hates either of them,” Venka acknowledged. “But he doesn’t think helping them or Vader is worth risking the fleet against the Home Defense on Coruscant. He wants Kuat first.”

“And if we move on Kuat while everyone’s distracted by the holonet news?” the General asked.

“I think we could take it. I also think it would certainly come at the cost of the lives of those three men.”

Solo leaned forward and put his head in his hands. 

“Okay, well let me shine a little optimism here. What if they are successfully allowed to represent Vader? What happens then? Because we both know that even so, there’s no way in hell that they’ll give a ‘not guilty’ verdict.”

“That was the point that I felt sending in a covert rescue team would work.”

“Not a full on attack then?”

“It would not seem all that…. _ honorable _ , after we went through the trial, insisting that we wanted justice.”

Solo finished his drink and placed the glass firmly on Venka’s desk. 

“Ok Rear Admiral, sabacc cards on the table. What do you think will happen with our two favorite Imperials?”

“Favorite,  _ really _ Solo?” 

“Hey, you’re a close third.” 

Venka snorted. “Leaving that aside….I think that they’ll be arrested, if not shot on sight.’

“Thus, why you were very happy to let Luke go.”

“Yes. If anyone has a shot, it’s Commander Skywalker. And while I am sorry on your behalf, the princess seems a rather….. _ formidable _ ally as well. Two Jedi may have a chance to rescue them.”

“Why did you let them go through with this, if you thought they’d be captured as well?”

“Have you  _ met _ Admiral Piett?” Venka asked dryly. “You think I can convince him  _ not _ to go and try to save his commander? After everything they’ve been through together? My contribution is aiding and abetting what I knew Commander Skywalker would already do. You and I, General Solo have the delightful task of convincing this fleet to move on Coruscant in the very likely event that what I have said, happens.”

Solo whistled. “I knew there was a reason I liked you. You want to win both Sabacc pots.”

“I think that if I’m right, I want to save our people. The trick for us Solo, is convincing the others that they are indeed our people.”

“Surely Mon Mothma and Ackbar aren’t as full of Hutt spit as Madine. They  _ are _ our people!!”

“And I knew I liked you for saying that Solo. I think they will be more cautious, not because they don’t care about the Admiral and the General, but because they won’t want to risk all these lives.”

“But it’s not just about that.”

“Indeed. So we will need to work together.”

“All right, Venka. I’m in. If only so I can give a certain brunette a piece of my mind.”

Venka grinned at him. “Have you ever been able to stop her when she sets out to do something?”

The Corellian sighed. “No. One can but dream. There’s one hitch though.”

“And that is?”

“She’s usually right.”

  
  


****

As Coruscant grew larger and larger in the viewscreen, Leia tried to calm her nerves. She hadn’t been here since before she had received the Death Star plans, all those years ago now. She had never liked the planet regardless---it was hard to breathe---she would always be so relieved to return to the serene, green beauty that was Alderaan. 

That pain was an old friend now, thinking of her adopted planet, and easier to bear. Still, this close to Coruscant it raised its head once more.

“Are we sure the codes will work?” she asked Luke again, and both of them grinned at each other, remembering another similar conversation in a shuttle much like this one.

“Well…..they are older, but, I planned on  _ helping _ them out a little bit.”

“You can do that from orbit?” Leia asked, impressed. 

“I think so.”

“You  _ think _ so?”

“I haven’t tried it before, so this will be an experience….”

“We have you on screens--please identify,” Luke was interrupted. The twins shared a look and then Luke flipped the toggle to reply.

“Shuttle Titania, requesting a landing pad in the Justice district.” 

Leia could feel her brother reach with his mind, influencing the men on the other side of their link.

“Transmit codes.”

“Transmitting now.” 

_ Please, please let this work.  _

A beat and far too much deja vu for Leia.

“Titania you have pad 358. You may proceed now.”

Luke relaxed back into the pilot’s seat and looked over at her triumphantly. 

“Yes, well done you, don’t try to channel Han-- cocky doesn’t look good on you, Luke,” said Leia as he steered them to the indicated landing pad. 

She looked at the familiar buildings in the distance and shivered slightly. Palpatine may be gone but his influence was very much here. She wasn’t sure how much of that was in her head and how much was through the Force but either way, it was disquieting.

“I feel it too,” said her brother, his eyes still forward.

Leia nodded. Another thought suddenly occurred to her.  _ Her mother had been here. Lived here extensively as a Senator and later married to …..Anakin. She and Luke had been here in the womb. _

It was strange to ponder. But it helped to think about Padme’ Amidala rather than the filthy evil that Sidious had left behind. 

They set down near the towering spires of the Courts of Justice. Luke donned his black jacket which neatly hid the lightsaber at his hip. Leia was dressed simply in dark brown trousers and boots, and tugged on her own deep green jacket. She wore a blaster much like Han did, down on her leg. 

“Remember,” said Luke “the trick is to just project that aura of ‘don’t notice me, I’m not interesting’. I can help you and hopefully it will get easier as you keep doing it.”

“Right,” Leia said doubtfully as they exited the shuttle. The wind immediately whipped around them as they made their way down to the main city levels and then toward the Courts. 

_ Not here, nothing exciting _ , Leia thought. 

_ Very good, that’s the idea. _

_ Can you sense our father yet? _

_ No, but I don’t expect to. I’m looking for a…..bubble, in the Force. That’s where he’ll be.  _

_ A bubble? _

_ That’s the best way to describe the effect of the ysalamir. We’ll have to destroy them to give father a shot. _

_ Shouldn’t we wait and see if our legal tactics work first? _

_ Skepticism from her brother. Of course. Which is what we’re going to find out. They should have arrived here about 12 hours ago as the Lady is much faster than our shuttle. Practice Leia, see if you can sense them. _

It was far more challenging to sense non-Force sensitives this way, but Leia had been practicing so that she could locate her people quickly when she needed to. As they walked she pictured them in her mind, allowing Luke to continue projecting how uninteresting they were. 

_ Warm, comforting presence. Kind eyes and spice tea. Rocklike resolve. She reached out in the Force------there. Present in the building they were moving toward. She focused----weariness. Guilt. Betrayal?  _

_ She needed to hold on to control. Those emotions did not necessarily mean something dire. _

_ She thought of the General-- Iron spine, easy confidence, deathless loyalty. Yes, just there as well. His emotions were harder to read---concern. Anger. Hope? _

“They’re there,” she murmured to her brother. “But I’m not sure how to interpret what they’re feeling.”   
  


She felt him reach out as well. “Well, I’m concerned,” he said after a moment, “but you’re right. We need to get closer.”

They continued through bigger crowds until at last they came into a broad square in front of the Courts, towering high above them. And here was a huge mob of people gathered, chanting and carrying signs. Leia grasped Luke’s arm.

“Justice for Alderaan”, read one “Jedi murderer” another declared. But those were the exceptions. Most read some form of ‘Death to traitors’ and ‘Avenge the Death Star Dead’ . The feel of the crowd was angry and restless which was to be expected on the Capitol world.

Luke nudged her. “Look,” he said. On the edges of the crowd were a few (very few) signs that read ‘Question the Empire’ and ‘the Death Star was immoral’. One even read ‘I support Vader’. 

_ Well _ . 

  
“It's a start,” said Luke. 

“How do we get in?” Leia asked in a low voice, noting the heavy security.

“The Force,” answered her brother immediately. Leia rolled her eyes. 

“That may work for you, Luke,” she hissed, “but I’m not nearly as adept….”

“I have a plan. Look,” and he pointed to a small crush of reporters near the entrance. “You need to steal some credentials over there and then, use the Force to project all the confidence of a journalist with the right to be here.”

_ Which meant _ ….

“Wait, where are  _ you _ going?”

“I’m going in another way to see if I can find father. You find out what is happening with our Imperials. But Leia,  _ don’t _ make contact with them if you find them. We need to…”

“Honestly Luke, this is not my first time. Anyone would think you’re the first born.”

“I clearly am.”

She snorted in contempt. “You clearly aren’t. All right, where do we meet?”   
  


Luke glanced around. “There’s a caf shop over there. Two hours, Leia. If you need anything…”

“I know.” She handed him her blaster and he concealed it in his jacket. 

They split and Leia made her way carefully through the crowd toward the large group of clamoring reporters. She positioned herself behind a woman about her height with dark hair. 

_ Don’t notice me, I’m not here.  _ She slid the woman’s press card from her pocket. If she had wanted to use the Force for crime, it would have been rather easy. As the security personnel motioned her forward, she did her best to do what Luke had instructed. 

She handed him the card and he scanned it, looking at her as he did so.

_ I want to know what’s going on. I have a right to know, she projected. _

“Follow the others. Do  _ not _ go beyond where you’ve been instructed. The briefing begins in 15 minutes. You will return out this door as well,” he told her in a bored voice. 

She was inside. 

  
  


****

Luke waited until he saw Leia slip inside. Then he made his way to the left side of the building, reaching out as he did so. It was less crowded here and he made his way down several sets of stairs to the lower levels of the Courts. He was reasonably sure he recalled correctly from the schematic that the cells were here. 

Using the Force, he had the guards give him access while at the same time obscuring the security cameras. 

_ I’m not sure you would approve Ben, but desperate times... _

He moved confidently through the corridors, but this level seemed to be offices. The cells must be further down. He began to look for a turbolift, when the Force spiked near a large office. He paused and looked at the name by the door. 

_ Crueya Vandron _ .

Why did he know that name? But the Force was urgent here, so Luke made short work of the lock with a wave of his hand and entered. 

It was dark and lavish inside, but had a large viewport looking over another square several levels below. The blinds were down at the moment. Luke reached out, looking for whatever had caught his senses. 

_ There _ . A hidden safe behind a large picture of the Sennex sector. Luke checked for hidden sensors and found three which he carefully suppressed before moving the painting and manipulating the lock. The door swung open. 

There were several objects of clearly great value in here, but Luke didn’t care about those. His attention was on the long silver cylinder at the front. 

_ His father’s lightsaber. _ Proof that he needed that his father was here. Luke took it swiftly, sliding it into his jacket pocket before shutting the door and making sure that all was exactly as he had found it. 

Luke reached out cautiously. He felt the presence of several people in the corridors outside and waited until they had turned a corner before he slipped out of Vandron’s office and made his way to a turbolift.

He once again, obscured the camera and then looked at the button indicators.  _ Detention _ . Pressing it, he leaned against the wall and tried to calm his swirling thoughts. Now was the time for heightened caution. If Piett and Veers were allowed to defend his father, they must proceed more slowly. If, as he feared, they were also captive here, then he and Leia would need to move more swiftly. He hoped that Venka would be able to convince the fleet to move to join the Lady in time, but he couldn’t be sure.

If Madine insisted they take Kuat first, then the lives of these three men were very much in the hands of himself and his sister. 

  
  


****

Veers was not at all surprised when they came for him.

He had awoken after a few fitful hours of sleep on the cold floor, to another ration being shoved in through the slot in the wall. At least there were two portions this time, he reflected resignedly. 

Piett was still out cold---even the horrifically uncomfortable nature of the floor couldn’t combat the deep level of exhaustion the Admiral had been dealt. Veers brought over the food and proceeded to shrug back into his very wrinkled duty jacket. If they came for him he would be in full uniform, damn it. 

He ate quickly, but sipped only a little water, reserving it. He stretched sore muscles and tried to be quiet as he paced the cell. If they did to him what they did to Piett, he wanted to be as loose as possible. 

After another 45 minutes passed, the General grew more concerned that they would come. He hated to do it, but he wouldn’t leave Piett alone without saying good-bye, so he knelt by his friend and nudged his shoulder. 

“Firmus.” 

Nothing. The Admiral was usually a very light sleeper and this meant he could really use this. Veers hardened his heart. 

“Piett.” He shoved harder.

“Ow. Stop.” The Admiral groaned and smacked at his arm without opening his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Well as there’s not a chronometer in here….” 

Piett opened his eyes and squinted up at Veers. “Max.” Veers watched the moment that memory washed over the shorter man’s face. “Right.” 

Piett rose up on an elbow and then blanched. Veers was ready for this. 

“Can I help?” Piett gave him a look and then sighed. 

“You’re going to have to, I think my entire back is fused together.”

Veers snorted as he got an arm around the Admiral and helped him ease up. “It will feel like that for a while I’m afraid. You’ll need to stretch. They brought rations.”

Piett paused in rubbing at his shoulder. “Well, that’s something. They don’t want us dead too soon.” He accepted his and ate slowly. 

“Anything else interesting happen while I was asleep?” 

“So far no, but you and I both know that won’t last long.” 

Piett was grim. “No.” 

He finished and rose to join Veers as he paced around the cell. 

“Do you think they’ll let us see Lord Vader?” Veers asked after a few rounds, when he was sure that Piett had worked through the initial stiffness and was done swearing about it.

“I don’t see that as particularly likely. They’ll want us all to be off kilter. I still don’t know if they’ll seek a military trial or a conventional criminal one.”

“Either way…” started Veers, when the door slid open. 

“Back up!” barked a trooper pointing his rifle at both of them. Veers glanced at Piett out of the side of his eye as both of them complied, keeping their hands visible. The Admiral gave him a slight nod.

_ Good luck _ .

Two more troopers entered to cuff the General. He didn’t dare say anything to Piett, but they locked glances once more before the door shut between them.

He was escorted to a lift where they went up two levels.  _ Interrogation _ . Veers didn’t think they would resort to more…..extreme measures, but at this point all bets were off. He tried to clear his mind. Focus. 

They stepped out and continued down yet another endless corridor when the officer leading his escort paused by a petite young woman ahead of them.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be down here!”

“I’m…..I’m so sorry, they said to find the lift on the right and I did, but then it stopped on this floor and I’m so turned around. I’m with the press corps. I’m so sorry, can you help me?” 

She was lost and frightened, and so grateful to find help and…….

……..she was the Princess Leia Organa.

Her large brown eyes found his for a long second as the officer pointed to the correct lift and instructed her on what button to push to return to her group. Then the troopers were shoving him forward and she was profusely pouring out thanks as she made her way to the lift behind them.

“Damn reporters causing problems all over the place,” grumbled the officer as they proceeded on and Veers risked a quick look over his shoulder to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating. 

She was standing in front of the lift, watching them and he did not miss the little nod she gave to him, before she stepped in and disappeared. 

Veers’ mind was a swirling storm. The  _ princess _ was here. The  _ princess… _ .! 

How had she done it? Skywalker must be here too. He had to believe that he would never let his sister go alone on such an insane quest. Hadn’t it been what he hoped for? 

_ Hells… _ ..She was a magnificent actress. Her petite stature practically screamed helpless. But Veers knew for a fact just how deadly she was. On the other hand, she wasn’t as trained as her brother. Could only two of them achieve the seemingly impossible?

His reflections were interrupted when they arrived at an unremarkable room and he was escorted in. 

He imagined it was much what Piett had seen the day before. A grey room with a grey table and a grey chair. Veers was guided over to the chair and he sat, waiting as they cuffed him to the table. 

Moments later he was surprised when an ISB agent entered the room. He had expected to have the same interminable wait that Piett had experienced.

“General Veers.” He sat and thumped a data pad on the table between them.

“Yes. And you are?” Veers inquired, just this side of insolent.

The man steepled his fingers together and gazed at him thoughtfully. 

“Someone who can possibly help you.”

_ Oh really? _

Veers laughed. 

“What gave you the impression I needed help?”

“You have quite the distinguished career, General. Quite flawless up to the unfortunate incident at Endor. Hero of the battle of Hoth. You’re a rather…..popular figure for the people. It will not do their morale much good to hear that you have become a traitor. But I can help with that.”

_ You son of a Hutt. I can see where you’re going with this _ . 

“Oh yes?” he asked.

“Indeed. We are willing to  _ overlook _ your transgressions at Endor and beyond for your supportive testimony in the upcoming trial. If you are willing to give us testimony against Lord Vader, we would forgive your ah,  _ indiscretions _ , and keep private any awkward information about your work with the Rebels. You would be welcomed back to Coruscant with open arms!” 

Veers appeared to consider this.

“Did the Admiral also get this... offer?”

The man’s face darkened. “Admiral Piett has clearly been corrupted by Lord Vader and the ridiculous filth that the Rebellion propaganda has been spewing. It would be best to distance yourself. Besides, his….  _ background _ , is not quite as fitting as yours.”

Veers could feel the rage building inside. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t quite understand. His background?”

The man waved a dismissive hand. “Yes, after all Axxila is such a backwater little world. My understanding was that he rose to his position by sheer accident. You however, have  _ earned _ your reputation, you’re from a Core world…..” 

Veers suddenly had a deep sympathy with Vader, and wanted nothing more than to throttle the man in front of him. All of Piett’s hard work, utter dedication and  _ sacrifice _ ,  _ Force _ his sacrifice, was dismissed as an accident of circumstance because his background wasn’t  _ illustrious _ enough.

“So,” he said in a voice of chilling calm that any of his men could have told the ISB man meant ruin and destruction, “you want me to be the propaganda face for this trial---to show everyone that I was led astray by Lord Vader, but then saw the light of Imperial justice.”

“Exactly,” the ISB agent nodded, very pleased that Veers was such an astute pupil. 

“How. Dare. You.” With each word his voice rose and he slammed his hands with as much force as his chain would let him into the table. He was gratified to see a dent.    
  


“You cold bastard! How dare you think I would EVER turn my back on either my commander or the Admiral! A man, by the way, worth 100 of  _ you _ , you spineless sack of offal! You think my reputation means a DAMN to me? What do you know, you snivelling little weasel, about honor or duty or victory over twisted thinking? What have  _ you _ ever done with your useless life?”

He was snarling now and the ISB man was leaning away in fear even though Veers was securely contained. 

“We’re done here,” the General stated firmly. Leaning as far back in his seat as he could. 

“You….you don’t get to decide that,” the man attempted, licking nervous lips. 

“Watch me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get the lay of the land. Piett and Veers hate waiting. Venka and Han have some news for the New Republic leaders.
> 
> Oh it's all starting to happen up in here.

He wondered for the thousandth time what his children were doing or thinking. They had to have seen these broadcasts. Luke would have tried to reach him in the Force by now. He was certain they knew. 

What would they do with that knowledge?

If he knew his son (and he did, rather well since they were so similar) he would be attempting some sort of rescue plan. The real question was how much help he had enlisted, if any.

Would Solo risk it for Darth Vader? Would the fleet?

Clearly a plan had been attempted with Piett and Veers. He could appreciate what they had desired in the attempt. But the corruption ran too deeply here for the sort of diplomacy they had hoped for. 

On the other hand, the presence of his officers had indeed raised new possibilities. Would the New Republic fleet so easily give  _ them _ up? Would the Lady allow the loss of her Admiral? Would Venka? Would his  _ daughter _ ?

And…..that. That was an angle that Anakin suddenly had to take seriously. Because Leia, even more than Luke, was a perfect blend of his personality and Padme’s. Her swift wrath and passionate loyalties combined with a brilliant diplomatic mind and fearless spirit, made his daughter an ideal leader in the Rebellion and now the New Republic. Padme could not be stopped or prevented from fighting for her people. Leia was the same. 

It also meant she was doubly likely to attempt a rescue herself. Heaven help anyone who took something that she had claimed as hers. 

The Hutt had tried it and been throttled by his petite daughter for his infraction. The smuggler was  _ hers _ .

He wasn’t sure if she would come for him.  _ But she would for her Admiral.  _

This was a bittersweet reflection and one that Anakin had accepted some time ago as the consequence of his choices. He would always long to have the relationship with his daughter that he had with Luke. The relationship that she clearly felt with Piett. 

But he had destroyed that possibility when he had gripped that slim shoulder on the Death Star and forced her to watch (Force help him) as the only home she had ever known was obliterated into space rocks. 

_ Along with the loving people who had raised her and protected her. All her friends and family. Gone. _

He was not a perfect or good man. He was jealous occasionally of his Admiral, who had done nothing wrong except to be a far better man than he was. But he would never dream of taking that from his daughter. His vision rose in his mind. 

_ Leia, her face lit with a glowing green blade, face furious…. _

Please don’t take away another person dear to her, Anakin thought. He had learned not to react to his visions in the disastrous manner that had when he was young. Still…..

And that was Luke’s blade. He was sure of it. He tried to quell the fear that thought brought him. If she had it, where was his son?

Anakin put his head into his shackled hands.  _ Force help me. Keep my children safe.  _

  
  


****

Piett tried to do what Veers had suggested and stretch muscles that were utterly fed up with the treatment they had received. As many of them were in his back, however, there wasn’t a whole lot he could do to ease the painful cramping and so he tried to pace, and get the blood flowing at least. 

The trouble with this was that it left his brain free to list names at him. 

_ Vorge yaltin---23 years old. Maintenance technician. Wife. New baby. _

_ Sirila Hurset--19 years old. Ensign fresh out of the academy on her first posting.  _

Stop. That was Veers’ voice. He knew what they had done was right. He knew that the Emperor would have caused more death than his brain could possibly wrap around. That the Death Star had to be destroyed. 

But.  _ But _ . 

They had read those names to him and all he could see were the faces of his crew. The young ensigns in the Pit. Commander Gherant and his family. Captain Kelly, so proud to be at the helm of the Executor. 

_ The princess. _

Piett sat down on the bench and leaned his head back against the wall. 

It wasn’t about numbers, though Veers was right---they mattered. It was whether he could have done anything differently to save more lives. And he had certainly had plenty of time to think about it. No matter the angles he tried to come up with, he could not think of anything else he could have done to stop the Emperor’s mad march across the galaxy.

He would have to hold on to that he supposed. He had done his best. That was all he had ever tried to do. 

And it brought him here. Supporting his commanding officer to the very end. And this was the end. He had put his faith in the military system if not the civilian one, to at least honor amnesty. Perhaps he was a fool to do so. 

Now all he had left was the trial. But at least he and Veers could say what they needed to in that very public forum. It would be painful and humiliating, but if that was what it took for change, he was willing to do that. 

He was under no illusions that Madine and the rest of the Alliance officials would want to move on Coruscant. It was risky no matter what. Kuat made more strategic sense at this point. Venka would object, he knew that, but he was one man. 

He rose again and tried to stretch more muscles in his fiercely complaining back. And to his surprise, Veers was suddenly with him again. 

“Max.”

Veers grinned at him. “You look shocked to see me Admiral.”

“I am. I thought surely they would keep you…..it can’t have been more than 3 hours!”

“Quite.” Veers had a strange aura about him that Piett didn’t understand. 

“Are you all right?”

“I am actually. I just…..oh hell, there isn’t an easy way to say this to you where you’re not going to be furious.”

Piett was deeply concerned now.

“ _ Max _ . What is it? Are they making you do something...because...”

Veers held up a hand and motioned for them to sit on the bench. 

“I’m reasonably sure that these type of cells aren’t equipped to listen, but just in case, keep your voice down and Firmus….try not to react to this.”

“Well that’s  _ definitely _ got my heart rate up now, Veers,” but he complied, speaking softly and sitting down near his friend.

_ Is someone dead? Did they kill Lord Vader?  _

“We have allies here, in this building,” said Veers very softly.

_ What _ ?

“How do you know that?” Piett hissed sharply.

“Because I saw them when they were taking me to interrogation.”

Piett blanched at that. “Max, are you….?”

“I’m fine--it wasn’t like that. I’ll tell you about that in a minute. The more crucial information….” Veers took a breath.

“For kriff’s sake General, spit it out!” Piett was gripping the edge of the bench hard, trying not to give in to trepidation.

Veers looked him in the eye. “The princess is here.” he told him very quietly.

_ The…...No. A mistake. _

“You mean Skywalker.”

“I think it’s about 100% likely that he is too, yes. But so is she.” Veers waited, clearly bracing himself. 

_ Force damn it. He should have known. Determined brown eyes--’one of these days it will be my turn’... She was always going to come. Anakin Skywalker’s daughter? All the way. This reckless protective instinct in Skywalkers. Of course…… _

Veers was looking at his face, clearly seeing the storm raging inside. 

“I should have…”

Veers interrupted him clearly anticipating this. “Do you want me to believe, Admiral, that you could do  _ anything _ to stop that powerhouse contained in a princess?”

Piett had no answer for this. Veers was right. He was furious. Because few things made him afraid anymore after everything he had seen and experienced. But this…

His rational mind told him that she was ridiculously equipped for this. That she wielded the same mysterious power as her brother and father. That she could destroy things with her mind. All true. One of the best people to have at one’s side in a tough spot. 

He raised his glare back to Veers’ perceptive gaze. 

“I know, Piett. I do understand how you’re feeling---I had a son once after all.” Veers rarely spoke about him, but…..

“She’s not my….” he whispered hoarsely. 

“As good as, and we both know it, Firmus.”

A pause. 

_ Deal with what’s in front of you. No changing this now.  _

He took a breath. “All right. They’re here. Thoughts?”

Veers pondered. “If I had to guess, they left shortly after we did. So they can’t have been here long if they took a smaller ship, which of course, they would have. I would think they’re finding out what the lay of the land is. I don’t think our arrest has been made public yet.”

Piett took this in. “What makes you think that?”

“Because I was offered a deal before the trial starts.” 

Piett couldn’t stop his grin. “They actually tried to offer you…?”   


“Yes. I’m still quite offended about it actually.”

“What did they want?”

“They felt I would be an ideal poster child for the reformed and mistaken Imperial, who saw the error of Endor and would renounce Vader. Makes for great news. Tugs all the right heartstrings apparently.” 

“Mmm, true. Hero of Hoth? Can’t have him being a traitor now, can we?” Piett smiled knowingly at him. 

“I’m offended they tried. As though I care about any of  _ that _ .”

“What did you say?” Piett asked, curious.

“I dented the table and informed them we were done talking.” 

_ Piett was so honored to have this man as a friend.  _

“What do you think we ought to do then?”

Veers looked at him. “The hard part.”

Piett raised an eyebrow.

“We wait.”

  
  


****

Leia’s heart was thundering up in her throat as she rejoined the group of reporters. 

They had bought her lost little girl act. She wondered if she should be offended that it had worked so well and decided that she didn’t care. She trailed along with them, as they were shown where the press corps would be allowed in the large room set for the trial. Leia gazed around it only half seeing it, the other part of her mind occupied with her discovery.

_ They were here. And clearly prisoners. When would that bit of information be made public? So far, nothing had come up in this briefing. Why not? _

_ Where was her father? Luke was certain he was here too but his presence was still shielded from them.  _

The press were invited to admire the room a bit before they would be escorted out. Leia wandered around it and came to the large windows that overlooked the square where all the protesting was happening. Some construction crews were working on a platform of sorts across from where another team was setting up a temporary grandstand. What….?

A chill ran over her. Public execution. She saw the pillars waiting to be erected on the platform and tried to quell the sick feeling in her stomach. 

_ Pull yourself together. Use this! How could they get to their two Imperials and her father?  _ She gazed out the window at the surrounding part of the Courts…..and gasped internally.

_ ….smoke and fire….a huge building on Coruscant---the Courts of Justice----herself climbing a roof----much like that one on the wing that extended behind the execution platform….. _

Leia reeled. They had seen the future. It was happening, though she had not seen its conclusion. 

_ A line of troopers with raised blaster rifles…..lancing red fire… bodies hit multiple times… _

She realized that she was having trouble breathing. Luke would tell her to calm down and breathe. She tried to do just that. It would do no good to dwell on what  _ could _ happen down there. She needed to dwell on how to prevent it.

Could she…? She turned back into the room as though studying the massive painting of Lady Justice hanging over the looming black marble bench. Leia reached in the Force---she needed to know he was alive….

She braced herself with a hand to the rail as she brushed his presence. She closed her eyes. She hadn’t reached this hard before….and suddenly she was  _ there _ in his mind...

_ Painful muscles----so glad Veers is all right---what is happening with Lord Vader?---keep her safe---  _

_ Admiral _ ?

She felt him jerk at the contact and it broke her concentration. She opened her eyes and found that people were being ushered out of the courtroom. She hastened to join them and found herself blinking into the setting sun. She reached for Luke’s presence and sensed him waiting for her at the caf shop.

Swiftly she made her way there, trying not to be conspicuous. Some protesters were still milling about, but apparently protesting was a day job, and most had left, leaving bits of torn signs, small Imperial flags, and other detritus in their wake. Her brother sat inside the shop, close to the window, two cups before him. She slid into the seat across from him.

“You were starting to make me nervous,” he told her accusingly. 

“It’s only just been two hours,” she replied primly, taking a sip. 

Both of them drew a breath at the same time and smiled at each other.

“Twin thing,” said Luke. “All right, you first, since you took a while---what did you find?”

“The General is here and a prisoner. So is the Admiral.”

Luke exhaled sharply and ran a hand through his sandy hair. 

“How do you know?”

“I was trying to get to detention and got off on a different floor. I passed General Veers and his escort.”

“How’d you get out of that?” Luke asked, curious and impressed. 

“Played the lost helpless reporter,” she responded. “I gather that most of the staff in the building are very fed up with the press.”

“Them and everyone else in the galaxy,” muttered her brother. “All right, well some…..sort of good news then. What about the Admiral?”

“I…...I sensed him. They took us to the courtroom and I have to tell you about that too, but I had to know if he was alive, so I tried in the Force and….” she paused, still marveling at the feeling.

“I was  _ in _ his mind. I’ve never done that before, Luke.”

She could feel her brother’s impressed pride. 

“Well done! And?”

“Well it wasn’t much. I tried to talk to him and lost that connection when I startled him.”

“Still, well done.”

“Luke.” She gripped the mug tightly, letting the warmth soak into her skin. “I saw them building the execution platform….and ….and I realized that I’d seen that area before. In our vision.”

She felt his concern spike in the Force.

“Leia, it doesn’t necessarily mean….”

“I know. I appreciate that. I actually thought----maybe we can use it? Because clearly they see one end to this ‘trial’.”

“You’ll have to show me then,” responded Luke, “but not here.” 

“What about you?” she asked looking at his blue eyes. He tensed slightly.

“I found Father’s lightsaber.” 

She raised her eyebrows. “How did you know….”

“It has a Force presence as well. I found it in a safe in the office of someone called Crueya Vandron and...Leia what is it?”

“I know who that is,” she said, feeling sick. Vandron had been the worst sort of racist, classist tyrant. He was cruel and utterly ruthless. She had only met him once, but that had been enough. His oily manner and massive bulk repulsed her--- a feeling similar to the one she’d had with Jabba the Hutt. 

“These people are in no way interested in justice. Never were, if he’s part of this,” she told him. “They will make a very public spectacle and then…..” No. She must stay strong.

“Did you find Father?” she asked instead, swallowing her fear. 

“I think so,” Luke replied, looking out the window at the assembled crowd. “I got really close to the Force bubble on the detention level.”   
  


“How are we going to get around that problem?” Leia asked, trying not to be overwhelmed by the task ahead of them. 

“I think we should find somewhere to stay for the night and figure that out,” her brother responded and then his attention was clearly over her shoulder and she spun in her chair to see what had captured his focus. 

“...continues to grow even more sensational,” the reporter on the holonet was saying on the screen over the caf bar. “As Darth Vader’s top two supporters were apprehended in a brave action by our own Coruscant security forces, attempting to release him.”

“Lies,” hiss Leia as the military images of two men she knew very well came up on the screen. Her empty caf mug started to tremble slightly and Luke put his hand over hers. 

“They will be tried tomorrow on the same charges as Lord Vader. We’ll be there to bring you all the latest developments. Join us tomorrow….”

Leia was tuning it out, turning back to stare at her brother, her fears roaring back and the Force swirling around her——already a light wind was picking up…..

“Luke,” she gasped. “We have to get out of here, I ….”

Her brother understood immediately and they rose together to exit the shop and head toward a busier part of the district in search of lodgings. Once outside, she took deep gulps of air, clearing her head and allowing Luke to take the lead in finding a small establishment and booking them a room for the night. 

Once inside, she moved to the window and looked out at the busy streets below, noting that it was getting dark and the lights were glowing on. She felt Luke behind her, gathering his thoughts and figuring out how to help her. Her kind brother, so intent on seeing the good in everyone.

“I’m sorry,” she told him. “It just became too much all of a sudden. I’m all right now.”

He came to stand beside her, radiating support and love in the Force.

“Luke. I hope you know that….that I do care about father. I see how he tries to atone and how much he loves you…..”

“And you, Leia.”

She bit her lip. “Yes. Yes, I believe he does, though that has taken some time….But Luke.” She took a deep breath. “My father, the father who could feel  _ your _ life in the Force, couldn’t feel  _ mine _ , when he tortured me and blew up my planet. I’m coming to terms with that, because what person would I be if I don’t? But it means that he and I will always live with the consequences of that. And thus, he will never be the father to me that he is to you.”

“I know that,” Luke told her, looking out at the people and speeders below. “I’m not asking that of you Leia….”

“I know,” she interrupted, taking his hand and squeezing it. “I know you’re not. And he isn’t either and I’m grateful.” Luke put his arm around her shoulders and she countered, placing her left arm around his waist. “I’m saying this because…..” She stopped again. 

“I would have come with you Luke, just to rescue father.” She looked up at him. “But now we’ve added two more lives to that mission. And one of them in particular….” Her eyes held worlds of unspoken sentiment. 

Luke turned to look at her knowingly and again his support was firm. “Do you think I don’t know that you need the Admiral, sister of mine? Did you think I would judge you for that? I’m just grateful you have someone like him. I mean sure, you have Han and me, but it’s not quite the same and we both know that. So let’s get them  _ all _ .” 

Leia tightened her arm around her brother, fiercely grateful for his understanding and love. 

“Now,” said Luke, “we need to talk strategy for getting our people out of there.”

  
  
  


****

Venka watched Solo pace the conference room as they waited for the other officials attending this meeting. 

“Does that help?” he asked dryly, sitting in what he hoped was a reasonably composed manner.    
  


“Yeah, actually it does,” Solo shot back. “I’m not the diplomat here. That’s Leia. If anyone could convince the Alliance officials that we need to go rescue three Imperials it’s her.” 

“Currently, however,” Venka said, “We are hoping that she and Commander Skywalker are rescuing said three Imperials.”

“Yeah.” Solo sighed. 

Venka had commed him two hours earlier to come and see the latest news from the holonet. It was one thing to fear the worst. Having it actually broadcast on the galaxy holonet was another thing entirely. He and Solo had looked at each other, cursed, and had a drink before requesting to meet with the leaders of the New Republic. 

“The trial starts in 8 hours,” Venka said. “I’m reasonably positive that they won’t finish in one day. But they’ll still want it to clip along.”

“Can’t keep the firing squad waiting,” put in Solo, frowning horribly at a potted fern.

Venka winced. “Crude thank you but yes.”

“How long do you think we have then to convince everyone we need to storm the castle?”

“Two days maximum.”

“Son of a Hutt,” Solo ran a hand through his hair. 

“Well, yes, exactly,” replied Venka. “I think our best hope in convincing the others is ironically, the fact that the princess and Skywalker are there already. While I would like to believe that the Admiral and the General also have some worth, to say nothing of Lord Vader, our best ‘bet’ as you would say, is to focus on the Skywalkers.”

“Story of my life,” the smuggler muttered. “For the record Rear-Admiral, you should know that, with the exception of Vader, I’m not ranking lives here. You know how I feel about the princess and of course I care about the kid, but in terms of saving our fearless leaders----I’d have gone with ‘em if I’d been here.”

“Thank you, Solo,” answered Venka, feeling gratified on behalf of his men. 

He looked up as Madine, Mon Mothma and Ackbar entered the room. 

“Do we have Captain Kelly on the holo?” asked Ackbar without preamble and Venka pushed a button. 

A life size image of the captain came into existence near Venka.

“Ah Captain, hello,” said Ackbar. “I assume you have been caught up on events?”

“Yes sir,” replied Kelly and even in the grainy holo, Venka could see his tension. 

“When does the trial begin?” asked Mon Mothma quietly and Venka appreciated her getting right to business.

“8 hours,” replied Solo.

“I could have told you this would happen,” Madine said forcefully, placing his hands on his hips.

_ And that helps us all so much you overgrown blurgg, _ thought Venka spitefully. 

“And now we have our only Super Star Destroyer out there without an Admiral, and we have to figure this mess out for them!”

“General Madine,” said Ackbar, “this doesn’t help. And we all agreed to this plan, knowing these risks. While it is regrettable that General Veers and Admiral Piett have been arrested, we must consider broader concerns.”

“Where are Commander Skywalker and Princess Leia?” asked Mon Mothma suddenly and Venka caught Solo’s eye.

_ Here we go. _

“That topic would be part of our broader concerns, ma’am,” replied Venka. “They have departed on a rescue mission for Lord Vader, the General and the Admiral.

Dead silence.

“Damn it to the nine hells!!” exploded Madine predictably. “Of course. I’ve said for years they get way too much leniency and now look! Off again on an unsanctioned mission….”

Venka coughed quietly, completely acknowledging that he enjoyed this moment just a little. “Not precisely, General. I sanctioned it.”

Eyes all on him now, Solo’s dancing with approval.

“You….” Madine’s eyes bulged. 

“Did you now?” Ackbar asked, thoughtfully.

“I have that authority,” and Venka prided himself on how calmly he said that. 

“That doesn’t matter!! We should all have been privy to that discussion.”

“Wasn’t a discussion really,” said Venka. “They asked a question and I said yes.” 

_ Technically Skywalker had asked the question and the princess had stowed away. But. Details. _

The vein in Madine’s forehead was taking on a life of its own. Solo was watching it, fascinated.

Captain Kelly made a noise that could have been a laugh or just a tricky connection. 

“This places us in a difficult position, Rear-Admiral,” chided Mon Mothma gently.

“Does it?” shot back Venka. “In all the years that you people dealt with Skywalker shenanigans, it was all fine, because it served the high and lofty purposes of the Rebellion? But they go on a sanctioned mission to save their father, and two of the best men I’ve ever known, and now it’s difficult?” 

“What he said,” added Solo grinning without humor. 

“So really the question is,” continued Venka, rising to come stand in the middle of them all. “Are you willing to join me in taking the fleet to Coruscant?”

“I think we should let the trial play out before we move,” said Madine. 

“Of course you do,” returned Solo. “Are you really telling me you don’t think they’ll be immediately dragged out and shot?” 

“It’s possible they won’t,” said Madine, shrugging.

Solo snorted. 

“Captain Kelly, what do you think?” asked Ackbar.

“I’m ready to take the Lady to Coruscant now, sir.”

“Naturally,” sneered Madine. 

“You yourself were keen on how she’s our best weapon. Without the Death Star around, this ship is the biggest threat I’m aware of. More, General Madine, this is the flagship of the New Republic fleet and we need the Admiral to go with her.” Captain Kelly put his hands behind his back and Venka smiled at the evidence of Piett’s influence on the younger man. 

“We have 48 hours at most,” said Venka. “If we haven’t reached an agreement in that time, I am reasonably confident that I will have the support of every Star Destroyer in this fleet to go get our people. We have been waiting more than a year now. I say it’s time to take the Capitol and decisively end this conflict.”

“That was almost stirring, Venka,” commented Solo from the side. 

“Thank you General.”

“Very well,” Mon Mothma was as composed as ever. “Let us discuss our options.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial Begins. Veers has no intention of backing down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right folks--the Trial part! I hope you're with me so far. I had loads of fun writing this and picturing how it was all structured in my head. If I could be the defense attorney for our boys, I would! :)   
> But that would assume a FAIR trial.......
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you!

“The accused pleads ‘not guilty’. The prisoner may step down.”

Anakin was prodded by his escort and moved slowly off of the stand and down into the well of the court to sit at the heavy wooden table. There was no defense attorney. Merely the judges, the jury and the prosecutors. 

Anakin surveyed the packed room. He wondered how many of the people in here actually understood the nature of the Empire they lived in. How many had even known of the Death Star? Did they approve? Think it kept them safe? 

Here on the Capitol planet did they bother to wonder about the struggles of the trillions in the Mid-Rim or Outer Rim? Did they know or care how many had died on Alderaan?

His attention was drawn back to the giant black bench and the witness stand when his Admiral was escorted in. Piett was pale and clearly exhausted, now that he was this close to see him, and stumbled once as he ascended the stand. 

_ I’m sorry, Admiral. I’ll do my best to protect you, but I fear it won’t be enough. _

Piett’s eyes found his and he straightened his posture slightly, lifting his chin and moving his gaze to the jury. 

_ Battle stance. _ So familiar, and a wave of regret threatened to swamp Anakin again. 

“The accused, Firmus Piett, sometime Admiral of the Imperial Fleet, Second in Command to Darth Vader is charged with the crimes of treason and murder at the highest level. These crimes bear the punishment of death. How plead you?”

Piett looked out over the crowd as though they were his troops in the biggest bay of the Lady. 

“Not guilty.”

“The accused pleads ‘not guilty’. The prisoner may step down.” Piett was taken to a separate table further down the well, as Veers was brought in last. 

Anakin hid a smile. Count on the General to be as cold as space under pressure. He managed to look completely disaffected by the massive pomp and hostile atmosphere. A stir rustled through the room---Veers was known well as the “Hero of Hoth”. This was quite the sensational moment-- the fall of a son of the Empire. 

The General was aware of it too. His gaze met Piett’s very swiftly and that was….amusement. 

He also looked at his commander as he stood in the witness box and Anakin hardened himself for what he must do to these two men. It was the only thing he could offer them now--- a last ditch attempt to save them. 

“How plead you?” Veers was asked.

“Not guilty.” His voice was clear and commanding and then he too was escorted down into the well. 

“All plead not guilty. So noted. We will now hear the opening statement.”

The prosecutor rose, heavy with furred robes and importance, and began to declaim on the glowing reign of a beloved Emperor. He then flowed on into the marvels of the Empire and the gratitude all its citizens felt for such a privilege as to be a part of it. On and on he went, until Anakin sensed that even the judges on the bench were impatient to move on. 

Vandron was clearly disgruntled and sweating under his judges’ wig while trying to look lordly and superior. 

He sat in the center as the presiding judge. On his left Chireen looked calm and collected, her face revealing nothing. The General, Nariff, was already glaring at Piett and Veers, and seemed more angry with them than Anakin himself. 

_ And that didn’t bode well for his men….. _

Cut off from the Force as he was, Anakin could not read the jury accurately. It was strange to feel as non-Force sensitives might feel. He scanned the faces of the 25 members. Some were breathlessly hanging on every word from the prosecutor. Some were watching him and his men. A few were pondering the judges. But all were keen and he didn’t think it was for justice. This was a show and everyone here knew it. 

The holo cameras were all on. So the next question became---would the citizens of the Capitol and beyond, see this as entertainment? Or would they hear what he and the others had to say?

“The state calls General Veers to the stand.”

And Veers was sworn in (as thought that mattered to this assemblage) and he sat down. 

The prosecutor strode up to him pompously.

“You are Maximilian Veers, one time General in the Imperial Army?”

“I am.”

“You have served on Death Squadron how many years?”

“Eight.”

“So you have worked with Lord Vader for all of those years?”

“To varying degrees, yes.”

“And in all that time, General, did you ever once question an order he gave?”

“Aloud?” Veers asked dryly.

A titter ran through the viewing gallery and Vandron banged his gavel importantly. The noise died down and Anakin raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’ll repeat the question.”

“That’s all right. No, I never questioned his orders out loud. Not if I wanted to live.”

Another ripple through the room. Anakin was curious what angle Veers was going for here. 

“Yes indeed, Lord Vader has a reputation,” the prosecutor made sure to face the cameras as he said that. 

“But you were in a favored position were you not, General?”

Veers pondered this. “I am a General if that’s what you mean by favored.”

“Lord Vader promoted you?”

“Yes,” answered Veers in the tone of someone who found himself speaking to an imbecile. 

“Did you desire to retain this coveted position, General?”

“I didn’t particularly desire a demotion if that’s what you’re asking,” Veers said dryly. 

Titters around the courtroom. 

“Doesn’t your rank come with quite a few privileges?”

“It does.”

Anakin was sure---Veers was as aware as he was where the prosecutor was going. 

“Given that then, General, clearly, you never questioned any of Lord Vader’s orders since you didn’t want to risk the favor he’d given you.”

“You mean the favor of ultimate responsibility? The favor of my throat on the line?  _ That _ is the favor my title gave me.”

Some rustling. This was  _ not _ the angle the prosecutor had been going for and it showed in his face. And while Anakin felt uncomfortable with the reminder of what he indeed could have done, he appreciated that Veers was neatly undermining the prosecutor's point. 

The man moved on, trying to salvage his questioning.

“Did you ever  _ think _ about questioning his orders, General?”

“Once.”

A stir in the crowd. Anakin glanced at Piett to see his reaction, but the Admiral had his best neutral face on. 

“Indeed? Very brave as we all know Lord Vader can read minds.”

Lord Vandron interposed here.

“Do not worry citizens, we have cut the prisoner off entirely from his powers.”

_ Yes, you’re so very brave. _

“Do tell us about this one time, General.”

Veers looked at Anakin. “I was asked to turn against the Emperor.”

_ Yes. After he had shared who Luke Skywalker was with the General, in order to convince him to help save the galaxy. Indeed, to help save his kidnapped friend, Anakin had laid that on the table. _

“But you clearly did agree to that. What changed your mind?”

“I learned about the second Death Star.”

_ Partially true, but not the only reason Veers had joined him. The Emperor himself had ordered Piett’s death. Anakin was sure Veers would happily resurrect him to kill him again for that.  _

“You….disagreed with that endeavor then?”

“Absolutely. I did not become an officer to commit genocide.”

Excited muttering around the room. Vandron banged his gavel and glared. 

“Well we are not here to discuss the weapon. Regardless, General, you decided to obey Lord Vader and turn against the Emperor?”

“Yes.”

The prosecutor shook his head sorrowfully at such betrayal. 

“You were married at one time, I believe?”

Anakin heard Piett’s outraged hiss and shot the Admiral a glance. Furious hazel eyes met his and Anakin shook his head slightly. 

_ Don’t give them anything, Piett. You knew they would play dirty.  _

“I was,” Veers replied stiffly.

“You had a…...son?”

“Yes.” 

_ Hold fast, General. _

“Both are dead now, yes?”

Veers speared the man with his gaze and paused before answering.

“We both know that they are.”

“So you have no other….. _ personal obligations _ than that of your career?”

Veers’ flicked his eyes ever so swiftly toward Piett.

“I suppose.”

“So isn’t it true you weren't willing to give up the only family you had left when Darth Vader asked you to betray the Empire?”

Interested murmurs around the room at this question.

“I wasn’t  _ willing _ ,” Veers ground out “to sell my soul any longer to an Empire that didn’t care to recognize that I had one.”

Anakin looked at him steadily.  _ That makes two of us General. _

But the prosecutor seemed satisfied with himself and brought his attention back to the bench.

“I now turn to our judges so that they may ask their questions.”

Vandron jumped right in.

“So General you decided to betray the Empire over the Death Star.”

“No.”

All of the judges raised their eyebrows.

“That was not the reason?”

“No, I did not betray the Empire.” Veers looked at Piett, who was looking steadily back. 

The room was again on fire with excited muttering at this outrageous statement.

“How do you justify that statement?” asked General Nariff, glaring at him from under heavy grey eyebrows.

“Because the Empire is more than one man. I did not betray the trillions of beings in it. The Emperor himself did that in constructing that atrocity--- twice.” 

The room erupted. 

Anakin gave him a slight smile.  _ Well done, General.  _

When order had been restored once more, Chireen leaned over for the first time.   
  


“Yet, you admit that you acted because Lord Vader told you to.”

“That is how the prosecutor phrased it. Not what actually happened.”

“Please clarify, General,” Chireen stated. 

“He said I decided to  _ obey _ Lord Vader. That is not true. In that instance, I  _ chose _ to join Lord Vader in doing what was right.”

Vandron snorted in outrage. “Doing what was right! Do you deny that the Emperor died as a direct result of your actions?”

“No I do not.”

“That you had a hand in murdering him?”

Veers glanced at Piett again and Anakin wondered if this had been discussed between the two of them. While he was deeply proud of the General, it made what he intended to do on the stand all that much harder. 

“I would not call it murder.”

Another scandalized wave of sound moved around the chamber and Vandron banged the gavel furiously, though Anakin could tell he was enjoying the drama being caused. 

“Oh really?” This was Nariff again. “Pray tell what would you call it, General?”

Veers looked right at the Admiral. “I would say that he died in war, directly as a result of being on a weapon when it was destroyed. That had he lived, he should have been executed for war crimes.”

After the noise had died down again, Vandron jumped back in. “There was no war, because it was not a legitimate government---merely a Rebellion.”

“Is that what you tell the families of all the men and women who died, and are dying? There’s not really a war because you don’t like the character of those you are fighting?” Veers asked as though he was firing a barrage.

And in all the ways that mattered, he was, Anakin reflected. 

The room was in uproar again and Piett actually smiled at his friend, before swiftly composing himself once more. 

“We have no further wish to prolong your rebellious slander, General,” said Vandron. “Did you or did you not assist Lord Vader in murdering the Emperor and betraying the Empire?”

“No, I sought to save the Empire from a genocidal maniac, and Lord Vader led the effort to do so. I would support him again to do the same thing.”

“I think we have heard enough,” Nariff said looking as though he smelled rotting fish. “The prisoner may step down.”

After allowing the room sufficient time to recover and build its excited attention anew, the prosecutor spoke again.

“The state calls Admiral Piett to the stand.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett has a few things to say. Vandron is not best pleased about it.

Veers felt as though he had run for miles the way his heart was pounding. He had said what he could. He hoped it might be enough to help people think. He watched now as Piett was sworn in and then glanced over at his commander.

He had seen definite approval from his Lordship, but he had kept his expressions very neutral for the most part. Veers wondered what he would say in his own defense which was scheduled to take place the following day. 

In the meantime, he was now quite curious what Piett would lay before them. 

It started quite similarly.

“You are Firmus Piett, one time Admiral in the Imperial Navy?”

“I am.”

Piett’s mild demeanor was disarming. Veers was aware that his presence and larger stature was more threatening. But Piett knew that he was easily dismissed, and had used that assumption to his advantage more times than Veers could count over the years. 

Even now, he could see the contempt in the prosecutor’s curl of the lip and Vandron’s disdainful huff. 

“How long did you serve with Death Squadron?”

“Nine years.”

“Eventually rising to the position of Lord Vader’s second in command, yes?”

“That is true.”

“You are from Axxila are you not?”

“I am.” 

Vandron was openly contemptuous.

Veers stiffened slightly.  _ Were they really going this route? _

“You started your naval career there?”

“Yes I did.” 

“Hunting…... pirates and slavers I believe.” The man almost looked like he needed to wash his hands just from mentioning the terms. 

Veers tried to remain as impassive as his friend. It was dangerous and needed work—- that the prosecutor and many others clearly saw it as ‘lowly’ incensed him. Piett had numerous scars from that time. 

“You were quite….young when you joined were you not?”

The skin around Piett’s eyes tightened ever so slightly.

“Yes.”

“Just sixteen.”

“Quite.”

“My understanding was that you really had no other option as your family did not seem to want you.”

The tiniest flinch. Piett never spoke about this….. _ You putrid bag of filth _ , Veers thought viciously at the prosecutor.

“I _chose_ to join because I wanted to serve my people in a way that would do some good.”

"Would you say the navy was all you had at that point, Admiral?"

Veers clenched his fists under the table. 

"I wouldn't say that, no."

The prosecutor lifted unbelieving eyebrows.

"Do tell, what else you've had other than this?"

_ I wish the Lady was precise enough in her targeting to take out individuals,  _ thought Veers.

"I wouldn't say the navy was _all_ I had. It was and is _everything_ \---my ship, my crew, my commander. I consider myself rather grateful. Are you implying I should not be grateful for the Imperial Navy, counselor?"

There were numerous military personnel in the courtroom and a strong rustle went around the room.

"Of.....of course that is not...."

Piett stared at him.

_You friend of mine are a devious bastard and I'm so proud of you._

The prosecutor gathered himself and cleared his throat.

“So it was  _ quite _ the advancement in your career to transfer to the Avenger from the _pirate_ force then?”

“It was, yes.” Piett was doing an excellent job in retaining his calm composure. He had to know where this was going. 

“Individuals from the Outer Rim have trouble advancing usually, is that correct?”

Piett paused and lifted a very Imperial eyebrow at him. 

“That’s a very broad question, counselor. Could you be more specific?”

_ Oh very good, Firmus, you be the one to question the kriffer. Make him say it. _

Veers watched the prosecutor ponder this briefly.

“Not many from the Outer Rim are officers in the Imperial Navy.”

“I suppose. What is your point?” Piett asked cooly and just like that, he was the prosecutor. Veers internally cheered him on. 

“You advanced rather swiftly to such a lofty position.”

“I don’t know that it was swift. Again, what is your point?”

The judges were glaring at the prosecutor, clearly wanting him to take back control. In his haste to do so, he blundered.

“Clearly, Admiral, someone from the Outer Rim would be willing to do just about anything to reach the status you attained.”

A rustle in the packed courtroom. There had to be more than a few individuals with origins or connections to the Outer Rim, humble as it was.

“Ah.” Piett actually sat back and considered the prosecutor like a Loth wolf with prey. Veers smiled as Piett lifted his face not to the man in front of him, but to the cameras in the back of the large room.

“So you’re saying that beings from the Outer Rim aren’t worth anything and thus will be happy to take whatever scraps the Empire tosses their way?”

A mighty stir of voices whipped around the chamber and Vandron banged his gavel in clear anger, while the prosecutor flushed and remembered the cameras as well. 

But Piett wasn’t done.

“I’m afraid I see it differently counsellor. We lowly Outer Rimmers tend to work a lot harder to earn our way on our own merits. We don’t need Core connections and family names to make our way.”

A few scattered cheers in the gallery. Some Outer Rimmers there.

“Counselor, control your witness!” snapped Nariff and the man almost scuttled back toward Piett.

“Ahem ah, that is not exactly… well that is….next question. Didn’t you receive the promotion to Admiral merely because Lord Vader killed your predecessor?”

Piett possibly paled further, though Veers couldn’t be sure in the lighting. Nonetheless he answered calmly. 

“That is true.”

“And you would do anything to hold onto that position?”

“No.”

Again the prosecutor was brought up short. 

“Ah…”

“I would not do  _ anything _ . I have morals you see, counsellor and retaining my position is not as important as doing right by my men. If the choice came to it, and it  _ did _ , I would gladly give up that title to do the right thing.”

_ What was it about this man?  _ Veers marvelled, looking up at the gallery and seeing many heads nodding in approval. Even in these circumstances, Piett had that something which people wanted to agree with, to follow. He didn’t have to raise his voice to make that happen. 

“So according to you, Admiral, the  _ right thing  _ in this instance, was the murder of the Emperor and treason?”

“No,” said Piett calmly. “The right thing was to stop the slaughter of trillions in a war that was fought for the sake of one Sith Lord’s ego.”

The room absolutely exploded at that statement and Veers watched as even Lord Vader leaned forward in interest. 

Vigorous banging of gavels from the bench, but the noise took awhile to die down at such a sensational claim. 

“Are you seriously suggesting that our beloved Emperor was a  _ Sith lord _ ?” the prosecutor asked incredulously. 

Veers looked up at the judges and knew from their faces that this was not news. Vandron was red faced with anger. As some of Palpatines’s close advisors they would have this information. The rest of the populace however…..   
  


_ When you fire a blaster you really go for it, Firmus. _

“I am. Surely you have some idea of how that works. Lord Vader was his apprentice, of course he had a master. He referred to him as such. Ask those who worked with him.”

And Piett actually  _ gestured _ to the judges’ bench with his cuffed hands. 

The room was awash once again in shocked muttering and all three judges were glaring openly at the Admiral. 

“So you believe that Emperor Palpatine was a Sith because  _ Lord Vader _ told you?”

“I had first hand experience of the fact that he was a Sith, but yes, also because Lord Vader told me. And that is partly why I was willing to join him in resisting that evil. If a man who was a Sith for 20 years could turn his back on that to save the galaxy--to put others’ lives above power, that is a man I can follow.”

Piett was looking at his Lordship and as Veers glanced over there too, he saw that Lord Vader looked almost…. _ pained? Regretful? _

The courtroom was awash in noise again and all three judges were banging gavels to try and wrest order back into the room. 

“Well. Well, Admiral….that is..” the prosecutor fumbled when Vandron leaned down to interrupt in an unusual move for the courtroom order. 

“I think we have heard enough of these bizarre accusations, prosecutor. The prisoner may step down.” 

He was glaring hard at Piett who actually looked right back and  _ smiled _ . Then he was escorted off of the stand and Vandron turned to the jury.

“Ladies and Gentlemen you may of course dismiss the last few statements made by the witness as we have absolutely no proof for such wild accusations.”

Veers watched them. Some nodded right away. Others were more impassive, but there were a few who were looking thoughtful. 

“We will now take a recess for the day,” declared Vandron. “Court will resume session tomorrow morning!”

He banged the gavel and people were getting up and buzzing in excitement as they moved toward the entrances. Veers and Piett were taken back the way they had come. Veers threw a glance back at Lord Vader who merely gazed at him dispassionately. Veers wondered, not for the first time, what he would say tomorrow.

Then he was prodded back into the anteroom from which they had come as the three judges joined their knot of guards and prisoners.

Vandron was quivering with fury, his judge’s wig had been removed, and his hair was plastered with sweat. He strode into their group, lifted his meaty hand, and backhanded Piett across the face with tremendous force. 

Veers lunged and was restrained by his two guards. Even the commander of their group was stunned and stared at the man, taking a half step in front of Piett who was only upright because his two guards had him by the arms.

“My Lord, surely….”

Vandron shoved him aside to get into Piett’s face as the Admiral found his feet again, mouth and nose bleeding profusely down his face and uniform. 

“How  _ dare  _ you??” He snarled. “How dare you spew your vile lies? Have you no respect for this court? These judges?”

Piett spat blood onto the floor, clearing his mouth.

“Not really, no. But you and I both know I’m not lying.”

Veers realized suddenly that there were more people on the fringe of their little group. People with cameras. And trust the press to find the drama anywhere. Nariff nudged Vandron who reigned himself in with a mighty effort.

“It grieves me to no end that a man in your grave position, Admiral, would slander our great leader in that fashion. The….grief of that led to my, ah,  _ hasty _ actions.”

He jerked his head at the commander to get them away from the press, and he and his fellow judges turned to speak some more, effectively blocking the view of their prisoners. 

They made their way silently to the lift and after they were all inside, and the commander had pressed the button for the detention level, he turned to both of them.

“Sir…..” his face was conflicted and uncertain. “I’ll send a medic to take a look at that.”

Several of his men glanced at him sharply.

_ Not the orders given then _ , thought Veers. 

“Thank you,” said Piett, and Veers could see it was likely his cheek bone was fractured given two such brutal hits in as many days. They reached the detention level and stopped once more in front of their cell to release their binders.

“The medic will be here shortly,” the commander told them and then they were alone once more. 

Piett gave a little sigh and slid down the wall slowly to sit on the floor, resting his arms on his updrawn knees. 

Veers wished there was something he could offer him, but resigned himself to waiting until the medic arrived. He joined the Admiral and leaned back against the wall. 

“Well you certainly know how to make a stir, Firmus,” he commented. “I wish you could have seen their faces when you said Palpatine was a Sith. It was like all of them swallowed plasma. Thank you for that.”

Piett smiled and then regretted it immediately. 

“Son of a….” he paused, breathing through it. “Well I’m glad you enjoyed that, Veers. I think we did what we could to influence people. I thought your statement about the character of the people we’re fighting was quite inspired.” 

Veers grinned a little. “It is rather satisfying to push Vandron’s buttons. I’ll take my last little pleasures where I can get them.”

“I wish I could know what Lord Vader is thinking,” Piett mused. “I hope we helped.”

“Firmus,” Veers said, turning to his friend, “there is no way that the verdict is  _ not _ already decided.”

“You’re right,” Piett sighed, his whole body suddenly projecting his weariness, “I keep thinking this is a real trial.”

There was a pause and Veers could feel Piett gathering himself. “I’m…...Max, I’m so very sorry that the questions went on those lines….”

Veers sighed. “Yes, as am I. I’ll be alright, Firmus,” he continued, sensing his friend’s concerned focus. “Lots of practice dealing with those wounds.”

“ _ Bastards _ ,” his friend muttered, and Veers was grateful all over again for this friendship.

“I wish Myra could have met you,” he told the Admiral. “She didn’t approve of most of the officers we had to socialize with, but you….I’m reasonably sure you would have had a standing offer of dinner every night.”

Piett gave him a small smile. “I would have liked that. Of course you fraternizing with an Outer Rim officer may not have helped your career.”

Veers gave him a sharp look, assessing Piett’s expression. He rarely spoke about his early days in the Imperial Navy and Veers had his suspicions about that. 

“About that….you made a nice little stir. Some applause even, Admiral. Perhaps you could have had a career in politics after all.”

Piett snorted in contempt, but continued to study his hands.

“Firmus….you know I could give all sorts of  _ damns _ where you come from. And the same could be said for every man in the fleet.”

Piett looked up. “I do know that, Max. I’m sorry. I thought I was more prepared to face that prejudice and you’re seeing me feel sorry for myself….”

“Oh is that what it looks like?” Veers asked, nudging him slightly in the side. “I’ve never seen it before.”

Piett’s mouth quirked. 

“Well, that little lie aside, it would have been a very great privilege to meet your family, General.”

They were interrupted by the door hissing open again and a young medic entered, followed surprisingly by the commander. Veers rose to his feet and Piett made to do the same, but the medic waved him down.

“It’s easier if you’re sitting, sir. Besides I don’t think you should be standing anyway.” He took a knee by Piett and pulled out his scanner as the commander and the General stood by. 

“Mmm. Fractured cheekbone and nose, though nothing is displaced thankfully. I really ought to look at this in sickbay, commander,” he said, turning to the man beside Veers.

“I’m afraid that’s not an option,” the commander told him, then to Piett, “I’m truly sorry sir, that…..that was rather shocking behavior.”

“Was it?” said Veers dryly, raising an eyebrow at him. “Surely if you work here you know what sort of man Crueya Vandron is.”

“I….well I knew I didn’t particularly care for him, General, but I’ve never seen…... _ that _ .”

“What are you giving him?” Veers asked, suddenly alarmed as the medic pulled out a hypospray. 

‘It’s….it’s just a painkiller sir,” he said startled. 

“I assure you Admiral, we’re just trying to…..do the right thing,” the commander finished, giving Piett a little smile.

_ Well will wonders never cease. Had they at least given this young commander pause? _

Piett nodded and the medic pressed it home. The relief was evident in his friend’s countenance as the man in front of him carefully began cleaning the blood off of his face.

  
  
“I can put some bacta patches on this, but I’m afraid there’s not much more I can do than that without access to the equipment in the sickbay and they’d know if I brought it here.”

“You’ve done more than we could have asked,” said Piett, sitting still under his ministrations. 

“They might know anyway if the Admiral shows up tomorrow in court without the sort of bruising expected,” Veers warned. 

“I’m quite sure there will be plenty of bruising left to satisfy that sadist, sir,” replied the medic frowning in displeasure. 

_ Well, maybe two people that were re-thinking the goodness of the Empire then _ .

“That’s all I can do I’m afraid,” said the medic sitting back. 

“Thank you,” Piett sighed. “It’s much more manageable now.”

“The Admiral is rather dehydrated sir,” continued the medic standing and looking at his commander. “Which means you are likely in that state as well, General. Perhaps….?”

“I’ll take care of that part,” the commander replied. “Thanks.” 

Both of them got ready to leave, when the commander turned back to look at them.

“Do…..did you really think that the Emperor was a Sith?”

“I know it,” replied Piett confidently.

A pause. 

“I had a cousin on Alderaan,” the commander said, looking to Veers now. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he told the man. The commander bit his lip looking between the two of them. Then he nodded and left.

Veers looked at Piett.

“Should we have some hope then?” he asked the Admiral.

“Perhaps…..” Piett trailed off and Veers knew he was thinking about their potential rescuers. 

The General came to sit by his friend again. 

“We should rest while we can,” Veers remarked, making himself as comfortable against the hard wall and floor as he could. Piett did the same, leaning his head back against the wall, then growled and leaned forward again.

“Back?” asked Veers sympathetically. 

“Mmm.” 

“Lean on me, Admiral,” Veers said, shifting slightly closer.

Piett gave him a brief glance and then a small smile. “Always have, Max, thank you.” 

_ Properly exhausted then if no argument was forthcoming _ . 

Veers placed his own head on top of his arms as he felt Piett lean onto his shoulder. 

The General’s last conscious thought was wondering where the Skywalkers were this night. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skywalker twins prepare and the fleet makes a decision

Luke stood amongst the crowd with his sister as they watched the finishing touches being put on the grandstand and the platform for the execution. It looked as though they were preparing for a festival, with bunting and flags everywhere reminding people of the joy to be found in murdering people for the Empire. Children were playing underneath the massive struts of the grandstand and vendors were actually setting up food stalls and selling miniature Imperial flags. 

_ Celebrating a horrible miscarriage of justice.  _

He wrenched his attention away from the spectacle and lifted his eyes to the roof above the platform and considered the height. It was not nearly the lofty size as the spires toward the front, but it was still a good 6 six stories above the platform. He could just about it do it with his Force trained body, but Leia…..

He looked at his sister who was considering the same view. 

_ What do you think?  _

_ I think that I would not be able to jump from there, she sent back. _

_ Unfortunately yes.  _

_ What about the framing on the window there? That’s at least two stories below the roof line.  _

_ And much trickier to get to, he sent back. _

She eyed it carefully and then began to walk toward the building wing which reminded him of a really long cathedral transept, complete with huge windows. They stood on the outskirts of the crowd on this side while Leia gauged the distance. There were no convenient vines or bricks that stuck out of this building. Not here on the Capitol planet. This district wasn’t old enough for plant life to be prominent here, and if there ever had been, it was long since removed. 

But as he was thinking about this, he felt his sister getting an idea and she looked at him consideringly. 

_ Whatever you’re thinking, I have a bad feeling about it, he sent to her.  _

_ You’re a Jedi. It won’t be too hard. Especially at night. _

_ Leia…… _

_ You can get me up there, Luke. _

_ You’ll be more visible. _

_ The sun will be striking behind us if they are doing the execution in the afternoon. Lots of shadow. Besides I’ll be telling everyone that I’m not really there in the Force.  _

_ He sent her his amusement. _

_ Fine. It’s a long wait, in an uncomfortable position.  _

_ Worth it, his sister sent firmly.  _

Luke studied the pediment, memorizing details for later. 

“Luke,” his sister tugged his sleeve, “look over there.” 

He glanced where she indicated and observed numerous signs, but unlike many in the crowd, these were not carrying Imperial slogans.

“Outer Rimmers have rights too” said one. “Too long under elitists!” proclaimed another. “I’m with the Admiral” said a third, wielded, Luke realized, by an Imperial officer. In fact, now that he was looking he could see different Imperial uniforms in the crowd. None of them were supporting the establishment. 

She was smiling slightly. “I wish we could send this back to the fleet,” she murmured. “Convince them to come.”

“Hey, are you doubting us?” he asked.

“Never,” she smiled up at him, and her mood was much more hopeful than it had been this morning in the caf shop, watching the trial on the big holo screen.

_ Their father, calm and collected, and surrounded by ysalamir carrying troopers. _

_ “How are we going to get rid of those?” Leia had whispered. _

_ “I have an idea,” Luke had replied, “but it is entirely dependent on getting the Admiral and the General free first.” _

_ “And if we can’t?”  _

_ “Then I will free him, and you will need to take care of both our Imperials,” Luke told her gravely.  _

_ Leia had stiffened and grabbed his hand as two familiar forms came on the screen and were read their charges.  _

_ Luke had felt her rage in the Force, when she saw Piett’s black eye and their empty cups began to rattle on the table.  _

_ “Leia,” he told her quietly. “Control it.” _

_ “I can’t just not be angry, Luke,” she’d hissed.  _

_ “I’m not saying that,” he’d replied, “but control it. Don’t let it control you.”  _

_ As the testimony had proceeded, Luke started watching the other patrons while Leia’s eyes were glued to the screen. There were varying reactions around the shop. Some were just enjoying the shock factor. Others were actively disgusted with the traitorous officers. A few were carefully hiding their emotions but Luke could feel their sympathy with both men.  _

_ When a recess had been called, the twins rose and left the shop. _

_ “It’s not even a trial!!” Leia had fumed. “No defense except what they themselves can say. Vandron shut down the Admiral…” _

_ “Well of course he did,” said Luke smiling a little. “Our Admiral was taking charge and he couldn’t have that.”  _

_ He felt his sister’s pride in Piett. “True,” she’d responded, but grew sober. “And tomorrow it’s Father.” _

_ Yes _ , Luke thought as they made their way back to their lodgings to wait for night,  _ tomorrow is Father. And then we see if Leia and I are enough. _

***

  
  


Solo turned off the holo feed and turned to the assembled leaders of the New Republic.

“Clearly there is unrest on Coruscant,” he said. “And our General and Admiral just added a few more lighters to that particular garbage pile.”

Venka had never felt prouder to serve with Veers and Piett as he had while watching the footage of their ‘trial’. 

Solo had then switched to a different news channel-- a somewhat smaller carrier where much more jolting footage had been caught of Judge Vandron’s reaction to the Admiral’s testimony. 

Gentle Mon Mothma had flinched, and Venka himself grew hot with fury. That was the Admiral of their fleet, one of the most honorable men he’d ever known, and to see such brutality reminded him of…..

….of Darth Vader’s worst moments. When you could have your trachea crushed like a ration tin. Ironic. 

“And while I’m sorry that it happened, clearly striking the Admiral was not well received on the broadcast,” put in Ackbar. “People still respond to a uniform and disrespecting it rarely goes well.” 

“I think we rendezvous with the Lady and move on the Capitol,” said Solo, clearly impatient, leaning back on the bulkhead, legs crossed before him. 

“Yes, we know you feel that way,” Madine groaned. 

“I agree,” said Venka. “It’s time to make a decision. Time is not on our side. Ma’am?”

Mon Mothma paced the room. “I am not a military expert,” she said at last. “So ultimately I will defer to those who are. However, I say that we go and get our people.”

Venka leveled Solo with a look as he sensed that the smuggler was overly triumphant.

_ Don’t antagonize Madine, with your exuberance, Solo. _

“I agree,” said Ackbar in his gravelly tones. “If the Rear-Admiral and Captain Kelly can communicate with the Home Defense Fleet, we may even get some of them to join us. Surely they have seen these broadcasts as well. We appeal to their military unity.” 

_ A good thought and Venka was impressed with Ackbar.  _

“Indeed,” Venka said. 

All eyes turned to Madine.

“I can see I’m outnumbered,” he huffed, throwing up his hands. “Fine. Why not have one more mad plan?” 

“Rebellions are built on mad plans,” said Solo grinning like a Gungan. 

“I thought that was hope?” Mon Mothma corrected smiling at him. There was a general sense of anticipation and excitement in the air now that they had made a decision. 

“Well sure, they’re built on that too,” returned the Corellian. 

“All right then,” said Venka. “I’ll contact Kelly and discuss plans with the Star Destroyer captains. Admiral Ackbar, I assume you wish to do the same and then we can meet and pound out our strategy together. Two hours?”

“Two hours,” agreed Ackbar. 

  
  
  


***

Luke pressed himself against the stone wall. It was still radiating warmth from the sun’s light even several hours after it had disappeared. He peered out into the square. The looming shapes of the temporary grandstand and the ominous shadows of the pillars on the platform lay before him. 

A few street lights glowed softly around the square, and several discarded protest signs and banners blew about in the light breeze. He reached for his sister’s presence in the Force, her physical one pressed up right behind him. 

_ We’ll stick to the edges of the square. Stay in the shadows and project like we’ve been practicing to cover your presence. _

_ I know, Luke. You’ve said this at least five times.  _

_ He could sense her eye roll.  _

_ You know I am the older one, you could try to remember that once in a while. _

_ Everyone assumes I’m the older one, she sent back. _

_ Not for good reasons. _

_ A small wave of amusement. _

She nudged him in the side lightly.

_ I promise I will listen, Luke.  _

_ You have my lightsaber? _

_ Safe in my pocket. _

_ All right then. Let’s go. _

They both moved from their hiding place and made their way swiftly around the square. Luke felt his sister shudder as they passed the execution platform. He sent her reassurance. They would not fail. They could not.

At last they stood beneath the transept-like wing of the building and both gazed up at the lofty window in question, its broad pediment just visible in the darkness. 

Luke took his sister’s hand. 

‘All right. I’ll be above you. Tell me if you need anything.’

She squeezed his hand and looked up at him.

‘I will. Be safe Luke. I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

She waited, bracing herself as he reached to the Force. Then, he felt her inevitable jolt as he lifted her into the air, concentrating hard, and brought her to rest safely on top of the pediment.

_ It’s still warm, she sent appreciatively as she stretched herself out on the stone. _

_ That won’t last I’m afraid. Ok, I’m going to get into position now. _

_ ‘Good luck!’ _

Luke moved around the building to the side not facing the square and stood deciding on his strategy. His hand ran over his Father’s lightsaber, safely ensconced in his pocket. All right. He tensed his body for the series of jumps he needed to make-- he would only have seconds in between each one to push off again. One slip was potentially fatal. 

One--he leapt to the sill of the huge window.

Two--He sprung from there, to grip the pediment in his gloved hands and swing himself up to the top of it. 

Three--the most difficult part. He leapt sideways and up to grab the tip of one of the smaller spires that lined the building. He used the momentum, swinging around it acrobatically to arch himself up into a flip and onto the sloping metal roof.

Luke paused panting. He could feel Leia reaching for him.

_ I’m fine, he sent. Getting ready to climb the roof and come down toward you.  _

He looked up the smooth incline. This was somewhat easier. He was more concerned about going down the other side. He swiftly made his way up the roof and then paused once more at the peak. Below him the square was spread out, waiting in a predatory manner for tomorrow’s grim events. They could put as much bunting on it as they liked----they still intended to murder people dear to them. He couldn’t see Leia, hidden as she was under the eave of the roof, but he sensed her tension. He slid his leg over and began his slower descent toward the edge of the roof. 

He was doing fine until he wasn’t. 

His boot heel slipped slightly against the smooth metal and he was flying down the roof, and he would be soaring unwilling into the air any moment, trying to use the Force to slow himself down…..

…..he stopped as though he’d hit a wall. It hurt, but not like being splattered on the pavement below would have hurt. 

_ I’ve got you, his sister sent and he could feel her strain in the Force. _

_ Wow, he sent back, gaining his footing against the lip of the roof. You’re getting good at this, twin of mine.  _

_ Good thing too, she sent smugly.  _

He settled into his position. That had been close. And now they would wait for day. 

  
  
  


****

His head was moving very slightly up and down. Why? Piett opened his eyes and took a moment to orient himself.  _ Cell. Veers. The trial _ . He sat up slowly from his resting place against the General, his face hot and inflamed, the painkiller having worn off by now. He had no idea what the time was, but he couldn’t have slept that long, knowing him. 

Every muscle in his body was carrying out a protest over their use, but he forced himself through it and staggered to his feet. A tray of rations had arrived again, and this time there was extra water.

_ Well thank you, commander _ .

Piett drank half of his water and nibbled at the ration, but couldn’t really get excited about it. His stomach was in knots, knowing what was ahead of them... today? Tomorrow?

He wished he could have spoken to Lord Vader. Received some guidance on what he wanted from them. He hoped he had done all he could, particularly if this was his last day of life. 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to think about the possibility of rescue. Hope was agonizing and it was much easier in many ways to resign himself to his likely fate. He futilely stretched his much abused muscles and began a slow walk around their cell. The thing was, his brain wouldn’t shut up, returning over and over to that one small moment. 

_ Admiral? _

He hadn’t known she knew how to do that yet. He’d had both her brother and her father in his mind before and it was always a strange experience. But those two seconds had been enough to convey her relief and joy at finding him. 

He hadn’t done anything to deserve that from her. But she gave it to him and he was left to grapple with that. 

_ I had a son once, said Veers. _

She was not his daughter.  _ So why did he feel like this? _ He knew why. It was no use trying to argue with himself--somewhere in his years of dealing with Skywalker family drama he’d taken them on as his personal responsibility. But the princess had walked right into his heart, looked around and declared it hers. 

_ Kriff it all to hell. _ Because now he had that particular brand of worry. It was, in a distant way, something like he felt when he left the Lady.

He huffed at himself. He’d personally seen her power. So then. Time to have faith that she and Skywalker, presumably, had some mad Rebel plan. And he would go along with it, as Veers had told him, all the way to the end. 

And what would that be? Two of them versus a firing squad? There would be troopers everywhere. Yes, they were Jedi, but still…..

_ Stop _ , he told himself. He was going in circles in his mind just as much as he was physically pacing the cell. He finished his water, tried not to wish for more, and made himself eat. Each bite was painful, but he supposed it could have been worse, and was grateful again for the kindness of a commander and a medic who both had morals.

_ And how many more were like them? _ He had to hope they had made at least some difference in the thinking of the Empire’s citizens. That even if this ended at the cost of their lives, it would not end without the change that they hoped for in the galaxy. 

Veers twitched suddenly and looked up, blinking. 

“Good morning. I think.” Piett told him, pausing in his pacing.

“Good is debatable,” sighed Veers, carefully making his way to his feet. “Sleeping on the ground is luxury compared to this. Did you get any rest?” the General continued, peering at his friend suspiciously.

“I did actually,” Piett replied, handing him his water.

“Can’t have been that much, given that you look like you walked into speeder traffic.”

“Stop with the compliments, Max, I’m blushing. Besides I could have had 12 hours of sleep and still looked like this thanks to his Lordship,” Piett stated, gesturing to his face.

Veers drank his water appreciatively, and then came to look at the bacta patches on the Admiral’s face. 

“May I?” he asked and Piett acquiesced, turning his head so that the General could examine the injury. 

“Well, I think the bacta helped  _ some _ . Still…..how does it feel?”

“Not great,” replied the shorter man, grimacing carefully. He was having to keep himself to micro expressions to avoid jostling the muscles in his face too much. “Nothing we can do Veers, I’ll live.”

“For a while longer at least,” put in the General with a dry smile. 

“Well thank you for  _ that _ gallows humor,’”Piett huffed. “You should eat before…..”

The door hissed open, interrupting him, to reveal the young commander and several troopers. 

“Gentlemen,” he said, looking apologetic. 

“Time then,” Veers sighed. The younger officer looked at their rations. 

“Sir, I can give you time to eat that….”

Piett gave him a small smile.

“Thank you commander,’”Veers said, ‘but I find my appetite not quite there.’ He did finish the water though before they both held out their hands for the binders. 

“One moment, Admiral,” and the medic from the night before, came around the troopers to take a look at his injury and the bacta patches. “I’ll need to remove these sir,” he told Piett, and carefully proceeded to do so, revealing a kaleidoscope of color all along the Admiral’s left cheek and jaw. 

Veers growled and Piett shot him a look. “Nothing for it, Max.” 

The troopers snapped the binders home and Piett was surprised by the hiss of a hypospray to the back of his neck and a cool wave of relief from the throbbing in his face. The young medic came to his side and nodded. 

“I’m sorry I can’t do more, sir. Good luck.” 

“Thank you.” Piett wished he knew the man’s name, touched by his kindness and the risk he and the commander were taking on his behalf in defying orders. 

And then they were moving forward once more, toward the lifts and ultimately, the courtroom. He glanced at Veers beside him, noting that the General needed a shave, much as he did. Veers angled a look at him as well.  _ Would they even have a chance to speak to each other again?  _ Piett wondered. 

He thought of the Lady quite suddenly. He wondered if she would speak to anyone else. If she could understand if…..NO. 

He was tired and these thoughts were getting easier to listen to.

They were approaching the ante chamber from the day before and to Piett’s surprise, Lord Vader was already there, surrounded by his guards. Veers stiffened beside him and then inclined his head to his commander. 

The former Sith studied both of them, his eyes narrowing as they landed on Piett. The Admiral offered a small shrug of resignation, knowing that his face was rather hard to ignore at the moment. 

And then it was time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And at last, the star witness. Darth Vader takes the stand.

Anakin waited. He may not have the Force at the moment, but he could feel the tension all around him even so. After yesterday, no doubt everyone was even more keen to find out what his defense for himself would be. 

He had spent his time in the cell focusing on his Force suppressing cuffs, meditating on them, seeking their weaknesses. It was exceedingly difficult with the ysalamir all around outside, but after the number of days he had spent in them, it was possible he had made some progress. The real trouble was the small, lizard like creatures that were constantly in his presence. 

He gazed out into the large courtroom as it began to fill up---thousands of excited voices echoing around the lofty ceiling. The morning sun was strong outside.

_ A good day for a festive execution then.  _

He heard the noises behind him and then Veers and Piett had joined his group. The General was somewhat surprised to see him, but covered it well and gave him a stiff nod. 

And Piett….kriffing hell. Anakin’s ire rose at the sight of the horrendous bruising that hadn’t been there yesterday. 

But in typical fashion, his Admiral shrugged slightly with a resigned expression. 

_ No, Admiral. I’m afraid I don’t accept that. My daughter won’t either.  _

It was a pleasing thought for a brief moment--what Leia might do to the man that had raised a hand to Piett. 

Veers was gazing at him intently, as though trying to gain his attention…..

...but then they were shoved into the huge chamber and escorted to their tables of yesterday. 

“All rise!” 

The jury and judges filed in, pomp and circumstance firmly in place, and the holo cameras followed them avidly. 

They were all reminded why they were there and of the outrageous testimony given the day before. Clearly his officers were corrupted and traitorous. 

Both Veers and Piett sat through this calmly. Outside, Anakin thought he could hear a faint commotion, but he couldn’t tell the cause. He glanced once more at Veers, who was again trying to stare a hole through him. The General glanced down to his cuffed hands which were in his lap.

Anakin watched in fascination as Veers tapped his forefinger very precisely on his leg. He knew that code very well. 

_ S----O---N _ _ H--E--R-E _

And Anakin’s adrenaline surged. He looked away casually to glance up at the bench. The judges were watching the prosecutor as he declaimed, and trying to look very important and grave for the cameras. 

Anakin looked back at the General and very cautiously, placed two fingers on his arm. 

_ Both? _

Veers also waited to be sure that they weren’t being observed.

_ Y--E--S _

_ Force help them all. _

He assumed if Veers knew this that Piett did too. 

Regardless, he was going to distance them. If an attempted rescue didn’t work, he had to do his utmost to save their lives---give them some sort of chance. He hoped they would understand what he was doing. 

_ His children were here.  _

“The state calls Anakin Skywalker to the stand.”

He rose along with his entourage and met Vandron’s pig like eyes as he made his way to the witness box. He held no love for Palpatine, but the idea that the Empire was currently in the hands of such a man as Crueya Vandron and his ilk, was galling. 

The crowd rustled as everyone leaned forward to get a better look at the infamous Darth Vader.

He was sworn in.

Vandron spoke assuring everyone once again, that the prisoner was perfectly contained. Then he, and everyone else in the room waited in unbearable anticipation for the prosecutor to begin questioning the star witness. 

“You are Anakin Skywalker, once a Jedi Knight, also once Darth Vader?”

“I am.” 

“You were also known as the Emperor’s fist is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“What did your position entail?”

“I carried out the orders of the Emperor on those who were…. _reticent_ to obey his commands.”

“Often using extreme force is that true?”

“Yes.”

“Including death?”

“Yes.”

“You were the Emperor’s most trusted servant were you not?”

“I was.”

Vandron shifted uncomfortably at this. He didn’t like being reminded that he had not been as important as he considered himself. Anakin glanced over at his men, both of whom were watching him steadily.

“For over 20 years.”

“Yes.”

The room was utterly quiet, save for the prosecutor and Anakin. This was the penultimate scene after all. At least until the show that would be the execution….

“When were you placed in charge of Death Squadron?”

“Roughly 12 years ago.”

“And you spent the subsequent time building it into an elite force.”

“Naturally.”

“One of its characteristics of course, was men who were completely loyal to you.”

“As should be the case in the military,” Anakin returned, for the first time pushing back slightly. 

“But you and your men served the  _ Emperor _ . Your loyalty should be to him first, should it not?”

“The Emperor represents an  _ Empire _ . I served that first.”

The prosecutor waved an indignant hand.

“They are precisely the same thing.”

“They are not.”

“I see. So you get to decide the authority structure in the Empire then.”

“I did not say so.”

“Let us move on. You chose the men in the highest positions in your fleet.”

“Yes.”

“General Veers was promoted by you.”

“That is true.”

“As was Admiral Piett.”

“Yes.” 

Anakin looked to the men in question. The moment was approaching and they would either understand or hate him for it. 

“You heard them testify did you not, that they would follow you again in your treason?”

“I heard them say they would follow me, though it was not treason.”

The prosecutor was dismissive. “We will pursue that train of thought later.”

“You made sure that they were beholden to you for their illustrious positions.”

“No.”

Eyebrows were raised and for the first time, a slight rustle went around the room. 

“You would have us believe that they felt no sense of obligation to you?”

“I would have you believe that I used them so that they did not feel obligation, that is all.”

Veers was stone. Piett frowned slightly.

“You just told us that you paid attention to their testimony, Lord Vader. Shall I remind you of their professions of loyalty?”

“Of course they believe that. I am reasonably  _ skilled  _ in the ways of the Force. I made them believe that. They were tools for an end that is all.”

Another ripple around the courtroom. Piett’s expressive eyes were huge. Veers continued his ‘Iron General’ impression. 

“You are saying that these men did not follow you of their own choice? As they told us yesterday?”

“Of course not. The General was suggestive after the loss of his son---it was easy to make him believe his devotion.”

Veers moved slightly as Piett made a small noise of protest.

_ I’m sorry. I need them to believe you had no choice. _

The packed courtroom lapped up this new dramatic development.

“I see.” the prosecutor paused. “You would have us believe that the General was not acting on his own volition?”

“Correct.”

“Up to and including his testimony here?”

“Yes.” 

Veers was glaring at him now.

_ If it saves you, General it’s worth it. _

“And the Admiral?”

“A simple minded Outer-rimmer as you yourself noted yesterday. All too eager to believe that he must earn glory and prestige. Such individuals are exceedingly easy to manipulate in the Force.”

Veers drew in a sharp breath. Piett looked stricken, pale as death. 

_ Forgive me, Admiral. _

“They themselves are likely just hearing of this for the first time.”

And the attention of the judges and jury was drawn to the two Imperial officers. Certainly their countenances bore out the truth of this statement. 

The prosecutor was torn between wanting to agree on Piett’s poor background and pursuing his attack on Anakin. He sought to do both, no doubt to win points with the illustrious among the spectators. 

“You’re saying you would not have promoted the Admiral had you not intended to use him?” He cast a contemptuous glance at Piett. 

Anakin didn’t want to look at his officer, but if he was to make Piett suffer he could at least feel the pain with him. The Admiral was doing a remarkable job at controlling his features, but his eyes met Anakin’s in wounded betrayal. 

“I am saying that, yes.” 

Piett looked away. 

_ You can’t hate me more than I hate myself right now.  _

“Why did these men come here to retrieve you, then?”

“Only when they have been told of the influence of the Force on their actions can they be freed from the manipulation. As you see.”

_ Forgive me, but if it saves you... _

Much interested rustling and speculation around the courtroom at this revelation. Neither Veers or Piett were looking at him now and Anakin didn’t blame them. 

“So then.” the prosecutor returned to his questioning.

“Once they were in place regardless, you decided to move against the Emperor.”

“I did.”

Scandalized sound. Vandron banged his gavel for the first time. 

“You freely admit that.”

“Of course,” Anakin replied calmly. 

“You lured him to the Death Star with the intent of murdering him then?”

“No. He came to the Death Star of his own accord, to assess the progress of his genocide weapon.”

A wave of excitement around the courtroom sent Vandron banging away again. 

“Your opinion of the Death Star is irrelevant, Lord Vader. You murdered the Emperor when he came.”

“No.”

The judges were narrowing their eyes. The jury were lifting their eyebrows. 

“Oh is this one of the ridiculous ‘it was war’ excuses we heard yesterday?”

“No. He attempted to kill me.”

The room erupted once more with overwhelming excitement over this pronouncement. 

Once Vandron had shouted ‘order!!’ several times, the room quieted enough to proceed.

“You would have us believe you acted in self-defense?”

“Absolutely. Because it was true.”

_ Blue lightning…. unable to breathe… harsh cackle above him…  _

“You have witnesses for this?”

_ My son. _

“No.” 

“Well then,” said the prosecutor turning to the cameras with a ‘you see?’ sweep of his hand.

Anakin could tell that the prosecutor was anticipating his next question to produce a high level of drama as he strode importantly to the middle of the well. 

“Did you or did you not kill the Emperor?”

“I did.”

It took all three judges a full five minutes of gavel banging to bring order in the courtroom. In that time, Anakin’s eyes found Veers who looked back at him and then raised an eyebrow.

_ He knew. He understood. _

He glanced to Piett. Steadfast Piett, who had suffered much to get where he was, only to be on trial for his life on behalf of a commander who disowned him. 

He was still pale, but he also looked back at Anakin, tilted his chin in that familiar way and shook his head ever so slightly. Battle mode. And Anakin realized that both men were not going to allow him to do this alone. 

_ No you fools,  _ he thought.  _ Let me give you this _ . _ You have too much to lose... _

The prosecutor was ready once more.

“ _ Why _ ?”

“Because I was defending myself as I said. Because Palpatine was a mass murdering bastard and he was trying to kill me utilizing the Dark Side of the Force.” Anakin had to raise his voice over the crowd’s growing noise. “Because my duty lay to the trillions of beings in this Empire that he would freely enslave and kill.”

Gavel banging. 

“So you call yourself a patriot!” sneered Vandron, engaging directly.

“I call myself a liberator.”

“You personally have had a hand in murdering millions!” 

“I do not deny it. I intended to spend the rest of my life making restitution for that!”

“You should be tried for those lives!” spat Nariff.

“I would submit myself to a court of the New Republic. Not this seething cauldron of corruption. You try me for killing the Emperor. That is no crime---that was my first act of true justice.”

The viewers were absolutely wild in their excitement. The show was even more shocking than had been promised. 

Piett and Veers were looking at him with what he could only describe as pride. And then Veers was rising, his escort bringing their rifles to bear on him as he did so.

_ No, General. _

“May it please the court,” Veers began loudly and the room quieted swiftly at this unusual development. 

“I wish to say something.”

Nariff made an impatient ‘go on’ motion with his gavel. 

“Lord Vader would have you believe that the Admiral and myself were under the influence of well, mind control, to put it in broad terms, when we joined him in this endeavor. That is utterly not true. I freely of my own will am telling you now, I would do it again.”

Piett was struggling to his feet as well, his body failing him, but his will as steely as ever, as he braced himself against the desk for support. 

_ Can you not let me repay you both? _

“I assume you wish to say the same, Admiral,” Vandron huffed.

“Indeed. I would only add, my Lord,” said Piett, looking at Anakin directly, supremely uncaring of the thousands around them, “that it has been my greatest honor to serve with you in this endeavor. Thank you for trusting me with your fleet.”

_ These men…. _

Incredibly, through the uproar around the courtroom, Anakin could hear scattered applause. 

Vandron banged away. 

“You realize you condemn yourselves?” Vandron sneered at Piett. The Admiral, despite his haggard appearance, managed to project every modicum of his rank and command.

“You did  _ that _ before we ever set foot in this courtroom. But I will happily be condemned alongside these men.”

More astonished murmuring and Anakin marvelled anew at the courage of these officers. 

“Are there any further questions?” Vandron snapped at the prosecutor.

“The state rests my Lord.”

“The jury will recess for the verdict and we will reconvene in two hours.”

“All rise!” the bailiff called and the jury and judges filed out with great solemnity and the rest of the room was deafening in their chattering excitement.

For the first time the prisoners were all herded out together and brought to a small room in the corridor across from the courtroom. They were shoved into chairs and the guards stood behind them. 

Anakin considered them both. Veers was looking weary and unshaved and kept shooting glances at his closest friend. Anakin understood his concern as Piett was looking to be at the end of his considerable stamina, leaning over with his elbows resting on his knees before sighing and sitting up again, revealing his abused face to Anakin once more. 

“Vandron?” guessed Anakin, gesturing with his bound hands. 

Piett’s gaze found his. “Yes.”

Anakin glanced at their guards, but no one seemed to mind them talking at this point. 

“That was a rather horrible thing to do, my Lord,” said Veers, dependably direct.

Anakin didn’t have to ask what he was referring to. 

“Yes it was. And you both decided to completely make my efforts  _ worthless _ , Force damn it.” 

“My Lord, while I’ll eventually appreciate that effort,” began Piett, “this was never going to end with us being spared. We knew that from the moment they arrested us. We knew it was a possibility before that. You did give me a moment of ….. _ pause _ however and…. _ kriff _ .”

Anakin could see the Admiral wrestle with that---too exhausted to hide his emotions. He glanced at Veers again. 

“I’d offer to let both of you take a swing at me for it if I could. But to quote you General, ‘I would do it again’ if only to exhaust every possible route to spare your lives. You should not have had to….”

“Don’t please, sir,” interrupted Piett, and Anakin looked at his normally polite Admiral with some surprise. “Since we’re quoting Max at the moment, ‘I’m a little insulted’ that you think we’d do otherwise.”

Anakin dropped his gaze. He did not  _ deserve _ this. These men--placing their lives on the line for him, his children--here for the same reason. All of them standing to lose so much more. 

He looked up again to see both of them watching him. He smiled grimly. “Well gentlemen,  _ however _ this turns out --- _ and all of them understood his implication meant more than the verdict _ \-- it has been my greatest pleasure to serve with you.”

Veers smiled gravely. “And you, sir.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, sir,” added Piett.

There really wasn’t much to add after that. Anakin knew all of them must be thinking along similar lines. What were his children up to? And it was incredibly difficult not to ask more from the men in front of him. 

They had to have seen one or both of the twins to be so sure. How had that happened? Given the level of security and the amount of people, their best shot at freeing them would be outside. Which meant things would be cut rather close. 

And even if that part was successful, where would they all go? How would they get off planet? He really shouldn’t ponder those things. One step at a time after all. 

The two hours both crawled and flew by. The toll was heavy on all of them. Anakin couldn’t remember feeling this tired in his life---some of that must come from being cut off from the Force for so long. And he didn’t think he’d ever seen Veers slump like that in his exhaustion. 

Piett was increasingly shifting and Anakin realized that his face must be throbbing like mad at this point and the Admiral was trying to find some relief. 

The door opened and the guards prodded them to their feet. Piett swayed and for a moment, Anakin thought they would let him drop, but whether from pragmatism or kindness, two troopers grasped his arms and kept him upright. 

“Admiral?” Veers asked, voice loaded with meaning as they made their way toward the entrance.

“Ok,” managed Piett, clearly trying not to move his jaw too much. “Dizzy for a moment.” 

“Be quiet!” snapped the official who had come to retrieve them. 

And they were back in the chamber to await the verdict.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Verdict is in. The pieces in place. Where do we go from here?

Leia shifted sore and cold muscles from her place atop the broad pediment. The sun was up in the morning sky and no doubt for many on the Capitol planet it was looking to be a perfect day. The square below her was already filling up. She noted more and more military personnel in the crowds, some holding signs, but most were just there. She wanted to believe that they were there to support Veers and Piett, but couldn't be sure. 

A large holo projector had been set up at the other end of the square from where she and Luke waited, so that the crowd outside could be treated to viewing the trial as it unfolded. The time grew closer to the start and she reached for her brother’s presence.

_I’m here he sent._

_Tell me again that we can do this._

_We CAN do this he told her immediately. More specifically, YOU can do this. You are….so powerful Leia. I have felt it._

_I haven’t, she told him. Not like you._

_I believe you can do this, sister mine._

_What if….what if I lose control? It was her deeper fear._

_A pause as her brother pondered the right answer._

_Are you going to do this because you hate Vandron?_

_I do hate Vandron._

_Amusement. Yes, but is that your primary motivation for being here?_

_You know it’s not, she thought at him._

_So are you here because you hate the people in there making the decisions?_

_No._

_You’re here because you love me, her brother said._

_Yes._

_And because you love our Admiral._

_Yes._

She gripped the handle of Luke’s lightsaber hard and pondered for the thousandth time the bizarre hand Fate had dealt her with the utter wreckage of father figures in her life. Only to have, in a deep twist of irony, a kind Imperial officer give her spiced tea, advice and support and start to heal that wound. 

_Then Leia, her brother sent, if you’re defending someone you love, they’d better start running now. I’ve seen how that’s gone before._

_I wish Han was here, she told him._

_Me too._

Across the way, on the giant screen, the trial was starting. 

She watched as they all filed in. The crowd down in the square was raucous in their response to her father’s testimony. 

But the cameras zoomed in upon the General and the Admiral as Anakin sat there and calmly told the world that they were mere weak-minded pawns. Leia’s heart twisted at Piett’s wounded eyes, and Veers’ flinch at the mention of his dead son, and her anger flared at her father. _What was he doing???_

_Leia calm down._

_Oh make me, Luke. Why…..?_

_He’s trying to save them._

_How…? And then she realized the strategy her father was employing, brutal as it was._

_Kriff._

_Channel your anger, Leia._

_Luke, I swear…_

_Do you want to be a Sith?_

_No_.

_Then calm. Down. I know you were able to do it in the Senate and surely you wanted to pop a few heads there._

_True._

_Then remember that control and employ it here._

She watched as Veers rose to declare his loyalty, Piett along with him and she would not cry because she needed to be able to see in order to cut down those that had done this. The jury filed out and the screen was filled with inane advertisements and patriotic manipulation. 

Two hours to the verdict. She stretched carefully again. Wished Han were here with his easy support and his blaster. 

The sun climbed higher.

  
  


****

  
  


“All craft, prepare for the jump to lightspeed,” declared Ackbar’s voice over the coms.

Venka strode through the crowded and busy hangar bay, filled with TIE fighters and pilots preparing themselves. And one batter old freighter, where Solo and the Wookie were finishing some adjustment to their starboard cannons. 

“That should do it, Chewie!” Solo called up and the Wookie warbled his acknowledgement before climbing down from the top of the craft. 

“Rear-Admiral,” Solo said, striding over to him. 

“You quite sure this ship will hold together, General?” Venka asked, feeling quite skeptical as he looked at it. 

Solo was affronted. “Look Venka, we’re still getting to know each other, so I’ll let that pass one time. But this is the fastest ship in the fleet and I dare you to prove otherwise.”

Venka held up his gloved hands. “I’m not trying to be antagonistic, Solo, you know I’ve seen you in action. I just find it rather…...incredible.”

“Yeah, she is pretty amazing,” Solo grinned and somehow Venka thought that perhaps they weren’t meaning quite the same thing. 

Moving on from that though he held out his hand to the ex-smuggler.

“I just came to say, good luck and thank you. It’s been a pleasure to work with you, Solo and I will always appreciate the support you’ve given in this endeavor.”

The Corellian grasped his hand firmly. “Likewise, Venka. If we both make it out of this, the next round is on me.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Venka replied, grinning at him. 

“Let’s get our people.”

Venka turned and left the hangar, making his way back to the bridge of the Devastator. He could feel the eagerness in his crew. This was not just a mission to take the Capitol planet. They had a very personal stake here and he felt it himself. Veers and Piett were keystones to this fleet and everyone, from the starry-eyed ensigns to the more senior officers, were keen to recover their men. 

He moved to the very front of the bridge and looked out at the other ships around them. 

“Con ready!” he barked.

“Ready sir,” called the pilot.

He turned to face the bridge. He wasn’t good with inspiring speeches. Expectant faces were all turned to him though. 

“You know why we’re embarking on this mission. And it’s true, I believe it is time the New Republic set up an official government. It’s time to take the Capitol.”

“I’d like to say that’s my very patriotic motivation.” He paused and felt the men around him listening in anticipation. 

“But I’ll be very frank--that’s our Admiral. And where he goes, so does the General. And I don’t intend for this fleet to ever be without them as long as I am able to give a command on this bridge.”

And the crew erupted.

_Well. All right then. Nice to know they were all on the same page._

“All craft, jumping in 3...2….1… mark!”

Venka watched the stars elongate around them. 

_We’re coming_ , he thought. 

  
  


***

The jury filed back in and Veers watched them impassively. He already knew that his death was on their minds and prepared himself to hear that verdict. Lord Vader stood as tall and calm as ever and the General marvelled, given that the man had been a prisoner longer and in far more strenuous circumstances than he and Piett. 

Piett stood quietly to his right, bound hands clenched into fists in front of him. Veers knew the Admiral’s tells----Piett’s face had to be killing him now, and he was doing his best to distract himself from that. 

Veers found himself wishing, not for the first time, to be in an alley alone with Crueya Vandron, but knew that was just a happy fantasy at this point. 

The judges entered and the whole room was thick with excited tension. 

_Really_ ? Thought Veers acidicly. _As though you all didn’t know this was a sham in the first place, with an execution waiting for us?_

His mind went to the Skywalker twins. What did they have planned? He hated being in a position where all he could do was wait to find out. He glanced again at Piett. His friend’s will power was legendary, but he knew that his body had taken more than sheer will alone could carry. Piett likely didn’t realize he was leaning against the table for support. Whatever happened, he vowed to get Piett out of it or die trying. He had a promise to keep to a small brunette dynamo after all. 

“Be seated,” Vandron declared pompously. 

A rustle as everyone complied. 

“You have all heard the terrible and grievous testimony given these last two days. We will always mourn our beloved Emperor, but we are also proud to say that we can see justice done for his murder.

Once the jury has shared their verdict and had it ratified by the judges, appropriate measures will be taken, whether that be the exoneration of the prisoners---”

_And from his tone it was very obvious that such an option was unthinkable._

“----or their immediate execution for such a heinous crime. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?”

The foreman rose---a tall blonde woman who looked incredibly apprehensive. “My Lord, we have reached a majority, but not a unanimous verdict.”

Loud murmuring around the room and Nariff banged his gavel. Veers shared a look and a raised eyebrow with Piett. 

Vandron’s eyes narrowed. “And what is the nature of your majority?” 

The woman swallowed nervously. 

“My Lord, it is 23 to 2 in favor of a guilty verdict.”

_Two brave souls who had tried to stand for justice then. Veers would take hope in that._

The room was awash in curious mutterings. Clearly the judges had been expecting a unanimous verdict. Would such a thing stop them?

Vandron sat down and conferred with his fellow judges as the packed courtroom swelled with the sound of the excited spectators. 

At last, he stood once more and the moment his satisfied, piggy eyes met theirs, Veers knew that the verdict was death. 

“Well these are unusual circumstances indeed,” Vandron began. “But we are willing to work with them in favor of swift justice. Clearly the overwhelming decision from the jury is guilty….”

“Unjust!” yelled someone in the room. 

Vandron became purple with fury and signalled to the bailiff. Piett was smiling and Veers grinned back. Some good then. 

“As I was saying, clearly the jury’s verdict is meant to be guilty. In these extreme circumstances and in order to honor our fallen leader, the judges will also weigh in.”

He paused and looked at the three of them. 

“The accused will rise.”

All of them did so, one of Piett’s guards grasping his arm to help him up. 

_Hang on, Firmus_. 

“We judges unanimously find the accused, Anakin Skywalker, Firmus Piett, and Maximilian Veers guilty of treason and murder of the Emperor Palpatine.”

The room erupted again. 

“Accordingly,” Vandron roared over the noise. “They will be taken out from here in one hour’s time to face justice in the form of a firing squad. Court dismissed.” 

And he banged the gavel. 

***

They were in a different room this time. It was one that led right out to the square where their death waited. Anakin rolled his neck on stiff shoulders and even that small action seemed to make his ysalamir wearing guards nervous. He sighed lightly. 

The moment of truth was approaching. He hoped that once they were outside and he could see the layout of the square, he might anticipate his childrens’ plan. Much would depend on his location, the location of his officers, and where Luke and Leia had positioned themselves. Two to rescue three. How could they do it without sacrificing one? 

He looked over at Veers and Piett again. Whether out of kindness, or because they simply didn’t care, the guards had allowed them to sit beside one another. Piett was clearly beyond caring, leaning on Veers with his eyes closed. 

The General met his gaze, dark shadows present under his eyes, and gave a slight nod. 

Anakin took deep breaths, very quietly, trying to draw on any energy he had left. All their hope lay on his offspring now. 

  
  


***

“Firmus.” His head was jolted and a lance of pain thrust through his cheek. 

He lifted his head and realized that he had slumped into Veers. 

“Sorry, Max,” he murmured, straightening slowly.

“Not a problem,” his friend told him quietly. “Just…they’ll be coming for us soon. And I didn’t want to leave things without saying….”

“Veers,” Piett said, sitting up straighter and looking up at his friend. “Please…”

There was much they couldn’t say due to the guards. They had to hide their hope. 

“No, I’m just saying it. You’re the best man I’ve ever known, Firmus. I can honestly say I would not change one thing that we’ve experienced together. Even the bantha poodoo. I’m glad I’ll be next to you.”

Piett swallowed. “Thanks, Max,” he replied, softly. “You know I feel the same. I’d be nowhere all these years if you hadn’t picked me up every time.”

They were prodded to their feet, and Piett’s heart started thundering in his ears as bright light lanced into the room from the door to the square. 

He looked quickly to his commander. “Thank you for everything, sir,” he told him, trying to convey so much in few words. 

“And you, Piett,” replied his Lordship, “General.”

“My Lord.”

They took their commanding officer out first and then they were squinting in the warm sunlight and Piett tried to focus, blinking furiously. He could see the huge grandstand, filled with people as though for a sporting event. 

_What was wrong with people?_ He thought. _To celebrate death so_. 

Across from the grandstand was an elevated platform with ….only two?....pillars. He was puzzled, and then realized that while he and Veers were being steered to that ominous platform, Anakin was being prodded to a position in the first tier of the grandstand. 

_They were making him watch._

Well, what another horrible level of cruelty. He would see them gunned down first, before facing his own death. He could see the firing squad now, standing at attention to the side of the platform. He realized they would fire up at them from the ground. Provide a clear view for everyone else then.

He was prodded up the stairs and he focused hard on not stumbling, the only thing carrying him at the moment being adrenaline. 

Veers was ahead of him and he watched as the General was recuffed with his arms stretched behind him around the pillar to the right. Then it was his turn and his wrists were fastened together once more before the guards turned to leave the platform.

Piett could see Vandron and the other officials sitting midway up the grandstand under a shadey canopy. He was drinking wine and smiling. 

Beyond the barrier on the ground level was a huge crowd. He could see numerous Imperial banners. But he also noted some signs in protest. There was some yelling and chanting. Not everyone was happy about this then. Again, that was something he supposed. 

He searched for Anakin and found his eyes. His face was set, but he nodded to Piett. 

The Admiral turned his head to look at Veers as the troopers took up their positions down below. His friend met his eyes one more time and smiled at him, before facing forward again. The General would meet his fate head on as always. 

Piett would do the same. He straightened as far as he was able, looking at his commander. Anakin gave him a very steady look back as the blaster rifles were raised to the shoulders of the squad on the ground. 

“Ready!” The click of a dozen triggers in ready position.

“Aim!” The black muzzles were brought to bear upon his chest and Veers’.

‘Fire!’


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Leia join the execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter because you guys have been so great in waiting for the build up to this moment. 
> 
> As always I love hearing from you! :)

Anakin realized immediately what the intention was, as he focused on the platform and the grandstand before him.

He was to watch the slaughter of his men. That would be his added punishment--to watch his faithful officers go down first.

But in this move of cruelty on Vandron’s part, Anakin sensed their salvation. Everything would need to move very swiftly, but it was just possible. And if he had seen this option, then surely his son and daughter had seen it as well. He looked up at the building behind the platform as the Admiral and the General were bound to the pillars. Maybe six stories high. Luke could do it, but his daughter? Powerful as she was, she was still new to using the Force in this way. The sun was shining into his eyes when he looked up there, but provided shadow from the building itself that extended toward the platform. 

If he was planning this, he knew which vantage points he would choose. And if Luke was on the roof…..

Yes, Anakin was ready. He met Piett’s gaze as the rifles were lifted to the shoulders of the firing squad. His brave Admiral, steady to the end. 

  
  


***

Luke tensed as the three men were led out. At last he saw his father. Surrounded as he had known by ysalamir wearing guards and bound heavily in Force suppressing chains. He flexed his muscles carefully, drawing his father’s lightsaber as he did so.

He waited to see where they placed Veers and Piett before reaching to his sister. Her emotions were rolling like a stormy sea--- _ fear, anger, love _ . 

_ Leia. _

_ I’m ready. _

_ Looks like the Force has decided you get to defend Piett. _

_ Damn straight it did. _

_ He sent her his amusement.  _

_ You’ll be able to do it with two flips. Turn on the blade before you land--we’ll need to be quick. Trust the Force to guide you.  _

_ She was tense, but ready. She felt like a coiled tigress, which, he reflected, she rather was in this moment.  _

He looked once more to their father’s location and timed his movements from the platform to the first tier of the grandstand in his head. 

The blaster rifles were raised and Luke stood. 

  
  


****

Leia could hear nothing but the beat of her own heart and Luke’s thoughts. The verdict was unsurprising but still kicked her in the gut. The last hour of waiting had been the most awful as the celebratory (for the most part) crowd, gathered in the square below. The grandstand held the wealthy and prominent people clearly. She could see Vandron and her eyes narrowed. 

After seeing the footage of his rage taken out on Piett the day before, she had accidentally broken three street lights and Luke had hurried them out of the square. 

If the Force was kind to them today, she would deal with him. Leia smiled thinly. 

She watched as her father was led to a central position on the first tier. Good. Exactly as she and Luke had hoped. Veers was chained to the further pillar and Leia felt a deep swell of predatory satisfaction. The Admiral was hers to defend. 

Of course she would have been eager to defend the General as well, but she felt that Fate owed her on this one. 

_ Force help me, you will not take him away from me.  _

She coiled herself, watching as the blaster rifles were raised, gripping her brother’s lightsaber firmly. 

  
  


*****

Piett was ready. He was surprised how steady his breathing was in the moment. _ It’s true _ , he thought.  _ Everything does slow down. _

He kept his gaze on Anakin even as he heard the commands shouted.

“Aim!” The black muzzles pointed at his chest. His heart was beating wildly, trying to get in as much as possible before the end.

“FIRE!” 

And a living shield dropped in front of him. 

Green blade moving like a lethal hummingbird, whirring and crackling as the blaster shots were sent back at the troopers who had fired them.

Small form with monumental ferocity.  _ When _ had she learned to do that? 

In his peripheral vision, he could see something red and moving but he couldn’t take his fascinated gaze from the angel of death in front of him. 

Renewed fire as some of the troopers recovered from their shock, and now Piett’s hearing was kicking back in, and the screams and panic from the scattering crowd registered. 

“Luke!” screamed the angel, and suddenly every trooper was blasted off of their feet and thrown back at least 20 yards. 

In the brief respite this afforded them from the blaster fire, small hands were patting at him, checking him for injuries, before she moved behind him and he felt her hand on his wrist. 

“Damn it, come on,” he heard in a soft whisper, and suddenly the binders loosened and fell, and he staggered against the pillar, without anything to hold him up. But she was there again, a shoulder under his arm and the green blade lighting her face as she batted away a few more blaster shots, hauling them both to the back of the pillar that had meant his death and was now sheltering them. 

She crouched in front of him, extinguishing the blade with a muted hiss, brown eyes blazing in a way he had never seen before. 

_ The family gift coming to the fore indeed. _

“Admiral,” she was saying and then two warm hands were carefully framing his face as she looked intently into his eyes. “Are you injured?” 

He heard himself answering as though from a distance. 

“No.”  _ Well. Not from anything that had just happened. _

“I need you to pay attention. We need you and the General to shoot those ysalamir around my father. Not the troopers--the animals. Can you do that?”

He was nodding even before the full meaning of her words registered in his exhausted brain. 

“Do you have a weapon for me, princess?” 

“One moment.” 

She leaned out around the pillar and thrust out a hand…...and suddenly she was handing him a blaster rifle. 

_ Kriffing hell how powerful was she? _

He realized he had said this out loud when she laughed the laugh of battle joy, and raised an eyebrow at him in stunning imitation of her father.

“One can apparently do a lot in the Force when motivated by love,” she told him, tenderly touching the bruises on his face. “I told you it would be my turn. Shoot those damn lizards. And be safe.” 

Then she was up again, the blade ignited back into life and swinging out of their temporary shelter to attack the troopers advancing on them. 

Lizards. Right. His commander. Piett shoved all else aside and became the Admiral, levering himself to his feet and leaning around the pillar to get the lay of the land as a shot splattered over his head. 

There. He gave a brief thought to Veers whom he could sense doing something similar to his right. Piett took aim through the scope and pulled the trigger. One.

He ducked back around as more fire came his way. Wait. 

He whipped back out and brought the rifle to bear again. Fire. Another lizard gone. This time he risked his cover and moved the rifle lower to pull the trigger again. Three. Veers was hitting the creatures on the other side. 

PIett realized that more troops were moving into the square. 

_ Nine hells.  _

He ducked out once more and took a knee. Four. Five. Six. 

A blaster bolt burned his arm, but it was nothing. He rolled behind the pillar, panting and glanced over to the right. Veers was in a similar position. He raised two fingers. 

Two left then. He nodded and signaled to Veers.

_ I’ll take low, you take high.  _

Veers nodded. 

Piett glanced around, fired to give himself some cover and then took aim once more around his commander. Last one down. He saw Veers was equally successful, before taking cover once more from increasingly heavy blaster fire. More and more troops were entering the square as the twin Jedi advanced toward their Father.    
  


_ How were they going to get out of this?  _

  
  


******

  
  


Veers turned his gaze from Piett for the last time and faced down the troopers aiming at his center mass. 

_ Cutting this kriffing close, Skywalker _ , he thought.

“Ready!!”

He took a deep breath and stood tall. 

  
  
“Aim!” 

“Fire!”

And Veers was treated to Luke Skywalker in all his Jedi glory landing in front of him twirling his red blade like a baton to block the shots coming their way. 

“Are you all right, General?” he shouted over his shoulder. 

Well,  _ now _ he was. 

“Yes!” he yelled back over the sizzling of the lightsaber, the noise of the blasters and screaming of the fleeing crowd. 

“Luke!” Veers heard shrieked, and the young Jedi flung up his hand. Veers had a front row seat to seeing all the troopers blasted back with the Force and then, his binders were falling away and he ducked around the other side of the pillar to take shelter there. 

Swiftly he looked to the side to see the princess kneeling in front of his friend, and for one heart stopping moment he thought that Firmus had been hit. Then he watched as the princess summoned a blaster rifle. She  _ summoned… _ ..

“General.” His attention was yanked back to Skywalker who was thrusting a similar rifle into his hands. “I need you to shoot all the ysalamir around my father. Can you do that, sir?”

He snorted. “Of course.”

“All right then.” And the Commander lept to join his sister in fighting side by side against the approaching reinforcements.

Veers sighted down the barrel and fired. He ducked back, vaguely aware that the Admiral was doing the same thing across from him. He ducked out and fired three times in rapid succession. He took cover once more and looked over to Piett, raising two fingers. The Admiral nodded then ducked out to take the low shot.

_ Force _ , Piett was good for a navy man. Not to be outdone, Veers finished off the ysalamir and took cover again. He scanned their surroundings for a better position when inspiration came to him. 

He signalled to Piett and indicated his idea.  _ Head under the platform. Pick them off from there. _ Piett nodded in affirmative. 

Veers braced himself, risked a quick look out at the combatants and waved his hand forward. 

Piett broke cover and ran for the stairs, blaster fire nipping at his heels as he flung himself back down the way they had come in far different circumstances. Veers caught up to him and both of them ducked underneath the large platform.

“You all right, Firmus?” Veers asked glancing over his friend and frowning at the burned sleeve, reaching to touch it.

“I’m all right, Max” the Admiral replied, firing again from their cover and clearly looking for something. 

“She’s with her brother, Piett, I think they’re trying to free Lord Vader.”

“All right,” Piett responded, “Ow! Max!” 

Veers was gripping his arm now. “Sorry, had to see how bad it was.”

“Not bad unless someone  _ pokes _ it.” Piett responded with a glare. “Are you ok?”

“Bit singed on the side,” Veers said. “Nothing that will slow me down.” 

“All right, assessment,” said Piett. 

“There is a way out of the square behind us,” the General noted, “but at the rate their reinforcements are coming in, I’m not sure it will be left soon. We’re going to be surrounded shortly.”

“Mm,” Piett chewed his lip, thinking. “What about going ahead and using the grandstand for cover?”

“I couldn’t get a good look at it,” Veers replied, but the square itself is really open, not a lot of cover that way….”

A huge sound billowed out above them and both men ducked reflexively as debris flew toward them.

  
  


****

He was alive. Not necessarily safe but alive. She could feel his presence behind her, and could see the evidence of his focus in front of her, as another ysalamir frame exploded into fragments. She joined her brother, battling sided by side to reach her father. 

Luke flung more troops out of their path with the Force, giving them a cleared space to advance. Her brother leapt up and over the heads of the men advancing to get the high ground, creating wide swaths of destruction as he went. And then, the Force trembled. 

Leia looked up to see her father concentrating on his bound hands just as Luke reached him, sweeping three more troopers out of the way with a gesture. Her brother was also reaching for the cuffs that bound Anakin when they suddenly sprang open and Leia was nearly overwhelmed by her father’s Force presence. Every trooper around him was flung back as from a bomb, and even Luke staggered. She  _ felt _ him filling up with power. So many emotions that he did not have strength or time to control, surging from him…..

Pride. Love. Anger, Fear---for his children, his men. 

“Luke,” he said holding his hand out as enemy troops filled the square. And her brother placed his father’s lightsaber into his hand, before looking to her. She extinguished his blade and he called it to himself while she drew her blaster. 

Useful as the lightsaber had been, this weapon was still more natural to her hand.

Their father swept them both with his intense blue gaze. “Thank you,” he said simply, but she could feel how much more was there, as he assessed the situation. 

Through the grandstand cowered various civilians, including Leia realized, Crueya Vandron. From the north of the square, the enemy troops were pouring in. Behind them, she could hear Piett and Veers picking off troopers.

“We must try to escape south then,” her father said. “Leia, cover the General and the Admiral. We will hold them off and join you as soon as possible.”

She looked to her brother, alight with happiness, glowing in the Force and she was genuinely happy for him. She smiled at him slightly and saluted with her blaster. Her father gave her a strange look at that, but nodded, and two Skywalkers turned to leap toward the oncoming enemy. 

She turned back toward the platform reaching for the presence of their Imperials….. There. 

They had taken cover underneath the platform, behind some of the large wooden supports, and were doing a very effective job as snipers. She ran toward them, firing at the troopers coming in from the sides. She had almost made it to their position when a huge concussive burst threw her forward and she tumbled several times before coming to rest against one of the wooden struts.

The air had been driven out of her lungs---Force she hated being winded---but she didn’t think she was seriously hurt. She vaguely registered that she was being dragged to safety, and she kept her death grip on her blaster as they passed into shadows and her scattered mind began to reassemble. 

Worried hazel eyes looking into hers, and familiar gaberwool uniform under her cheek. Her ears were starting to work again, finally, as she realized he was talking to her. 

“.....princess, can you hear me?”

“Yes.” She coughed and drew in a deep breath of welcome air, her head clearing suddenly. Veers was still shooting on the other side of them, but Piett had her in his arms, scanning for any critical wounds. 

“I’m all right,” she told him, “just winded.” 

“If you’re sure….” he replied, allowing her to sit up, but keeping a firm hand on her back. 

“What was that?” she asked. 

“Pretty sure they brought in heavy artillery,” Veers threw back over his shoulder. “Half the grandstand is gone.”

She felt worry for her brother and reached for him. No, his presence was strong, fighting side by side with their father. 

“They want us to try and get out of the square on the south side,” she told them as Piett picked up his blaster once more and moved to join the General. She followed suit, tucking in to the Admiral’s other side. Before them and about 60 yards away, she could see the backs of her brother and her father holding several hundred men at bay. Half the grandstand was indeed gone, shattered into firewood and she considered herself lucky not to have been injured. 

“What about them?” asked Veers as Piett fired, taking down three more men to the left of her brother. 

“They’ll join us once I tell them we’re relatively safe,” she answered, picking off men near her father. 

Veers turned his head to look at her. “How…..? Ah yes. Special communication. Thank you, by the way your highness, now that we’re all here.”

She smiled at him. “Anytime.”

“All right, “ said Piett, “We’ll need to use this platform for cover, such as it is. Princess, you lead, you’ve seen this square, and know the layout better than Max or I. Veers you cover her and I can….”

“No. You are not bringing up the rear, Firmus. I’m well aware that the only thing you have going for you at the moment is battle adrenaline. You will cover the princess and I’ll make sure you  _ both _ are covered.”

Leia was treated to a silent battle of wills between the two friends for a moment as they stared at each other. She put a hand on Piett’s arm, which seemed to be the deciding factor as the Admiral sighed and brought his attention to her. 

“Very well, you stubborn  _ dirt pounder _ . Your highness, when you’re ready,” and he brought his hand up to grip her arm briefly in support as he swung the strap of the blaster rifle over his head to keep his hands free as they moved toward the edge of the platform. 

Veers smiled at her, and Leia was deeply glad to have the man with the most practice at keeping the Admiral alive, at their backs. 

Then she turned and led the way, pausing to reach to her brother. 

_ We’re getting ready to make a break for the south side, she sent.  _

_ She could feel his strain in the Force, but also his deep satisfaction to be fighting alongside his father.  _

_ I can feel where you are, he told her. Five seconds. _

Then he put forward a hand together with Anakin and over 50 men were sent tumbling backward into the others. 

“Go now!” she called to the men behind her and they were all out and running around the edge of the platform, closest to where they had entered the square only a short time before. They made it to the back of the platform without incident, despite the shots splattering around them. 

They paused panting, between the platform and the huge window Leia had dropped from earlier. 

“You came from there?” Piett asked, indicating her former hiding place. 

“Yes,” she told him, scanning the area and deciding their route out of the square. 

“Well.” She could hear the impressed astonishment in his tone and felt herself flush at his pride in her. 

“All right, Luke and I determined last night that …..”

And suddenly blaster fire was pouring in on them from the  _ front _ . 

Someone--Veers, it was Veers with that iron grip-- was flinging her behind the stone base that held some statue or other. She scooted as far as she could with her back to it and watched as the General literally seized Piett by the back of his uniform, and did the same to him, sending the Admiral into her before diving in to join them. 

“Apologies, you highness,” Piett told her as she helped him straighten up, his shoulder pressed against hers. “ _ Kriff _ that hurt.”

“You weren’t hit were you?” she asked immediately, looking to his uniform for any signs and seeing a scorch mark on his sleeve that she touched carefully. 

Chips of stone were flying off around them. 

“No, my dear,” he said, grasping her fingers and moving her hand away from the burn. “That was from earlier---it’s fine. My face on the other hand…..let’s just say that I’ll voluntarily be seeing Henley.”

“Things surely aren’t  _ that _ bad,” Veers shot over his shoulder before peering out to see how atrocious the situation was. 

“Vandron should pay for this,” she hissed angrily, now that she was right next to him to see the array of colors and swelling on his face. Piett looked knowingly at her and smiled slightly. 

“He’s likely already dead.”

“And if he isn’t, there’s a queue,” commented Veers. “Also, I’m sorry to report we won’t be leaving this way.”

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fleet is in the system ladies and gentlemen. Oh and the Skywalkers? Yeah they use the Force, it's how they roll.

Anakin recalled very few other times in his life when he had felt the kind of joy surging through him right now. 

Marrying Padme’.

_ Ani I’m pregnant. _

Discovering that Luke lived. (the discovery of his daughter had been too painful)

And now. His children, blonde head and brown, moving forward on the platform, side by side, green and red blades twirling together in a way that only twins united in the Force could achieve. 

_ Luke. Leia.  _

Here together--wielding the Force together with a deadly beauty. They were so powerful. And so  _ good _ . 

He became aware that shots were spattering all around him, and he looked away from his children to see his officers firing from the cover of the pillars that should have been their death. 

_ Shooting the ysalamir _ .

Anakin understood the plan and gathered himself, focusing all his energy on the Force suppressing chains binding him, ready the moment that the last ysalamir met its end to try and blow them apart. 

Luke flipped over the heads of the troopers and landed near him as Anakin felt the last ysalamir die. His son was immediately joining his efforts in the Force, and the bindings flew off. 

It was like pure oxygen. It was the universe filling him once more. He could feel his son and daughter once more. Luke was as he had always been--that warm supernova of powerful Force energy. 

_ But Leia….. _

Something had changed in her. If he had to guess it happened the moment she had landed to defend her Admiral, her union with Luke’s blade a staggering demonstration of natural gifting. She was shining now, glorious in the Force like the birth of a new star. 

He could feel her acknowledge his Force presence again as she battled the troopers below them. 

“Luke,” he said to his son, radiating his pride and love in him, and Luke handed him his lightsaber, silently communicating with his sister for his. 

She happily gave it up to him, drawing a blaster and acknowledging Anakin’s orders to protect their Imperials with a salute. 

A salute and manner that was breathtakingly and painfully familiar.

It could have been Padme’ standing there, responding to him like that, blaster in hand. 

He could feel his daughter’s joy for her brother--at the reunion with Anakin--- but her heart was already seeking Piett, and she turned to find his officers as he nodded to Luke, and the two of them leapt up and off of the grandstand to land together in front of the numerous troopers filling the square. 

_ And that was a heavy artillery piece. Kriff _ . 

It went off and he and Luke ducked reflexively as half the grandstand disappeared into fragments. 

He felt Leia’s alarm and sudden pain. 

He reached for her. She was not injured, merely winded and he sensed Piett’s concern alongside his---knew the Admiral had her. 

_ Thank you Piett. _

“What’s the plan for getting off planet?” he shouted to Luke.

“Ah, well, we hadn’t quite got that far,” his son told him, as they moved in a slow circle, back to back and deflecting shots back at the troopers. 

“We were going to wing it from here.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Entirely too reckless young one.”

“Oh please.” Luke lunged and then reached a hand for the heavy artillery piece, raising it into the air and flinging it away over the heads of fleeing troopers. “Ben’s told me how you lost your arm.”

Anakin managed to be deeply irritated even in these circumstances. “This is hardly the time to bring up Obi-Wan to me, Luke.” He waved a hand in his ire, and 25 men flew back into the outer wall of the Courts. 

“I’m just saying you are easily the biggest hypocrite I know when it comes to reckless actions.” 

“Han Solo exists and you lecture me on this, my son?” 

They flipped into the air in tandem, crossing each other and sweeping their blades down to scythe through their opponents. 

Even with Obi-Wan, Anakin had never felt so united in the Force during combat as he did with his son. They grinned at each other briefly. 

“Pod racing at 9?” Luke shot at him. “Even I….. oh Kriff….”

Anakin had felt it too and looked up to see military air speeders headed their way. 

“Time to start retreating! Let’s get to your sister!” he yelled to Luke.

The two Jedi began to back up slowly.

  
  


****

  
  


The New Republic fleet snapped into regular space above Coruscant and Venka felt a great deal of satisfaction at seeing the Lady waiting for them. 

_ That must have been a nasty surprise for the home defense fleet.  _

“Coms!” he called.

“Sir?”

“Get me the commander of the Home defense fleet.”

He could see five Star Destroyers slowly beginning to move into formation before him.

“Signal Executor to target the Senate building, but hold her fire. Have Avenger and Home One target the port side Destroyers! Bring our forward battery to bear on the lead Destroyer!”

“Sir, I have Vice-Admiral Jopland.”

“On my screen. Broadcast this conversation on all channels. I want every ship in this system to hear it.”

Before him the screen cleared to show a stern man with iron grey hair and thick eyebrows. 

“What the  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing….?”

“Vice-Admiral. I am Rear-Admiral Venka of the New Republic fleet. What I’m  _ doing _ sir, is to help restore the galaxy to peaceful rule and I would like to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. You will immediately release our three officers to us, and I will not have the Executor reduce the Senate building to slag. Clearly it’s useless anyway.”

Jopland was slowly turning purple. Behind him several officers were gulping. 

“If you are referring to Darth Vader and the traitors to the Empire, I can assure you Venka, that they are most likely dead already as their execution was scheduled to take place moments ago.”   
  


Venka swallowed as his lungs became ice. 

“I hope not for your sake Vice-Admiral. You unlawfully arrested your superior officer and General Veers----nothing about that trial was just…..”

In the background, he saw an officer hand a data pad to Jopland.

_ We can’t be too late, please let us be in time _ .

Jopland looked up at him. 

“Well, Venka, it appears that we have an all out battle underway on the surface.”

Venka stood tall.

“Are Admiral Piett and General Veers, as well as Darth Vader, still alive?”

“Apparently, some Jedi have showed up,” spat Jopland. “So, yes as far as I know.”

Venka’s relief was intoxicating. “Then, sir, I am giving you the opportunity to stand down your fleet so we can peaceably negotiate a peace treaty between the New Republic and the Empire. Think what you will of Darth Vader, but you must know that Admiral Piett and General Veers are honorable men with the Empire’s best interests at heart. The fact that they were arrested and tried in such a fashion speaks of corruption at the highest levels.”

“I have no intention of surrendering this fleet to weak fools and traitors, Venka!”

“Then I suppose I’ll sail through the space dust we’ll make of you, to get our men,” Venka shot back. 

“We’ll have to disagree there, Venka.” 

And the screen went blank. 

_ Sithspit _ . 

“Sir they’re preparing to fire!”

“Signal all ships. Send out the fighters.”

“Sir, three more Destroyers coming from the other side of the planet!”

Venka considered swiftly. He had to give his former fellow officers every chance. The first blast from the lead Destroyer hit Devastator’s shields.

“Target that lead Destroyer and cripple it!” Venka ordered. 

His ship leapt to obey and he felt a swell of satisfaction as the enemy Destroyer began listing toward one of her sister ships. He could imagine them scrambling to get out of the way of collision.

“Send a message on all channels as follows: Any Imperial ships that wish to join our cause and end this bloodshed signal the Devastator. Otherwise we will be forced to deal with all of you as the enemy.”

“Sent sir!”

“Sir, I have Captain Kelly for you.”

“My private comm,” Venka ordered. A moment later, he heard the young captain.

“Sir, scans indicate conflict in the square outside the Courts of Justice. Ah, the Lady….  _ voluntarily _ sent me the location of Admiral Piett, sir and the two locations coincide. Permission to send a TIE squadron and troops from the 501st to that location.”

_ That ship was not normal….. _

“Do it Kelly. We have three more Destroyers coming in from the nightside.”   
  


“Yes sir we saw that.”   
  


“Position Executor to head them off and cease targeting the Senate. We’re on to the next phase.”

“Aye sir.”

Venka switched channels.

“General Solo, status?”

Through the viewport he could just see the Falcon sweeping between the approaching Star Destroyers, a phalanx of TIE fighters behind it, keeping the enemy TIEs at bay. 

“Steady going so far. We’re keeping their fighters from heading down to the surface.”

“Keep it up, Solo.”

“You got it.”

“Sir! One of the Star Destroyers is hailing us!” Venka watched as one of the five ships approaching broke formation from her sisters.  _ Could it be…? _

“Holo screen!” he barked.

“Rear-Admiral? I’m Captain Roland, sir. Permission to join your fleet, sir.”

Venka grinned broadly. “We’d be glad to have you, Captain. Understand we are doing our best to prevent needless loss of life---including your Home fleet.”

“Yes, sir. I’ve got a brother on the ground, Rear-Admiral---we’re with you sir.”

“Then take the third tier port side position, Captain. And thank you!”

Venka watched the Executor lance a barrage of crippling fire at the three Destroyers coming her way. Her running lights were red once again. He’d noticed this pattern when in battle…..he needed to ask Piett about it. 

He hoped he would be  _ able _ to ask Piett about it.

Currently, he had a battle to win.

****

“Ideas?” called Piett as they huddled behind a statue that was rapidly getting pulverized. Occasionally, the princess and Veers leaned around to return fire, but they were in a terrible position. 

“Princess?” Veers asked, firing and ducking back down next to Piett once more. “Any chance you can do what your brother did?”

“I can try, but it’s more…. well, instinctual for me right now,” she replied, her face determined even as she wasn’t sure. 

She began to rise and it took everything in Piett not to pull her back down next to him. She put out her hand, but the firing didn’t seem to change, and she ducked back down, much to his relief. 

“I’m sorry, I really tried, I just….” 

“Nothing to be sorry for your highness,” he told her.

Renewed blaster sound behind. 

“More troops coming in!” yelled Veers, risking a look. But then, the firing seemed to die off. Piett shared a puzzled look with the princess, who ducked her head out swiftly to see what was happening. 

“A whole bunch of their troops are down. I’m not quite sure what…”

“General Veers?” called a voice. “Admiral?”

_ Why did Piett find that voice vaguely familiar? _

“Who’s asking?” Veers gave back. 

“Sir, it’s the commander sir, from before. We’re here to help.”

_ Well son of a Hutt.  _

Veers put a hand on his chest and held him in place before he could rise to see and moved to look over the much abused base of the statue. 

Piett shoved angrily at the large hand of his friend, and struggled up as well, when Veers relaxed his hold. 

Before them stood the young commander who had shown him kindness in the cells. And behind him…..

Piett knew he was overly tired when his eyes started getting damp. 

“We all heard what you said, Admiral, about why you chose to help Lord Vader sir, and we all realized, we had a choice as well. You too, General, and if you can stand by him to the end sir, well, we believe you and we’re here to help.”

Roughly 200 Imperial officers of all ranks and branches were there. They had just come in and saved their lives. 

The princess chose this moment to rise and join them, smiling broadly and coming to Piett’s side to take his arm with her free hand. 

“What’s your name commander?” she asked.

There was much muttering and excited rustling as numerous men recognized her.

“Ma’am….ah… that is… your highness, it’s Roland.”

“I’m very grateful to you, Commander Roland.”

“All right,” said Veers on Piett’s other side. “We need to get back to helping our Jedi out.”

“Yes, sir,” Roland said, “if you follow me sir, we can open a way….”

But a distinctive noise was sounding overhead and Piett knew what it was even before it appeared. 

“Take cover!” he ordered, and shoved the princess right back behind the battered statue as military air speeders began to drop in over the tall buildings, firing as they came. 

The guns of the air ships were much more potent than blasters, and large chunks of stone were blasted and ripped out of the pavement, as men flung themselves out of the way.

“Veers!” Piett yelled, covering the princess as best he could. The General threw himself down near him once more but a giant piece of pavement, the size of an escape pod, was hurling toward them…

And suddenly it was hovering mere yards above their heads and the Admiral realized that the princess had her hand thrust forward… 

She yelled in fury and swept her arm, and both Piett and Veers gaped as the huge chunk of rubble was thrown into one of the oncoming air speeders. 

The resultant explosion was spectacular, and they all ducked for cover as bits of debris rained around them. 

Veers lifted his head to meet the princess’s eyes. 

“That was instinctual then?” He asked with a grin. 

“I’m quite done with anything trying to kill people I love,” she responded, smiling back at them both, and Piett couldn’t help but draw her to himself for that, Veers’ smirking be damned. 

“They’ll be coming back around,” the princess said, tightening her arms around him briefly, before pulling back to look skyward. 

The Admiral had ridden quite the rollercoaster of emotion for the last several days. He was now faced with the idea that once again, death was rather inevitable. However, this time, not only did he have Veers to consider, but the petite girl at his side who had laid claim to him, and he would fight for that to his last breath. 

“Best cover will be inside!” he yelled over the building noise to Veers. He saw the General look back at the building in which they had spent much of the last two days, gauging distances. 

“Princess,” Piett turned to the small form tucked against him, “can you ah,  _ feel _ when the ships are approaching?”

She understood immediately and got that far off concentration in her eyes. “Yes.”

“Then tell us when to go. We’ll head for the right, first door you see.” 

She nodded in understanding, concentrating hard. Veers was communicating this information via hand signals to the commander. 

“Now!” she called and all of them were up and running. He could hear the airships coming around for another pass as all of their small band approached the very door they had come from  _ minutes? hours? _ ago. Then a new sound began to override the airspeeders--- a very familiar wail of engines……

And Piett looked up to see Black Squadron’s familiar TIEs sweep overhead, effectively eliminating the enemy in one pass. 

The fleeing troopers paused and cheered. In the distance, toward the other side of the square, X-wings were providing cover for Executor’s troop transports, which were already landing men from the 501st. 

The fleet had come. 

His eyes found Veers’ and he knew that they were wearing identical ridiculous grins. The princess was laughing--- _ Force, it was good to hear that again _ \-- and coming back toward him, when he inexplicably found himself falling, his body not registering the pain until he hit the ground. 

_ I’ve been shot.  _

A scream of rage, and something  _ rippled _ over him, and he lifted his eyes in astonishment at the sight before him. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been a whole lot of hurt. Let's get to some comfort shall we? :)

Anakin was tired. The Force was flowing through him, and he had the bolstering joy of fighting with his son by his side, but over a week being cut off was taking a toll now. Dividing his attention was more challenging than it normally was----Luke, bright by his side. Leia, fainter, adrenaline high as she strained to protect Piett and Veers. And something else…..something else was happening….

“Luke!” he called.

“I felt it too!” his son yelled, moving like a deadly dancer.

And ten more airspeeders swept over them, firing as they came. 

Both Jedi leapt impossibly high and flipped out of the way, as the troops they were fighting took cover as well. 

_ Leia! Anakin sent. _

_ We’re all right, she told him immediately. But we’re pinned down…..the Admiral has an idea….hold please. _

_ Hold…..? _

_ Sometimes she was too much like Padme’. _

He jumped back into the fray to land near Luke and the two Skywalkers stood back to back as the air speeders came around for another pass……

…..and then Anakin grinned seconds before the X-wings showed up to eliminate them, followed closely by Executor’s troop transports, whipping in to drop members of the 501st. 

Luke whooped in an entirely undignified fashion. 

_ The fleet had come. The Lady was here, which meant almost certainly that the rest of it was too. _

Anakin enjoyed two seconds of happy respite before the Force surged in a powerful burst of rage and fear…….

_ …..Leia.  _

“Luke!” He turned to his son, who clearly had felt it as well. “Direct efforts here!” And Anakin was sprinting across the square, leaping for the platform to give himself the push needed to drop onto the other side. 

Immediately, his eyes were drawn to the large man in what were once rich robes, now torn and filthy, who was splayed against a battered statue, held in place by an invisible and enormous pressure…..

A small figure stood on the pavement below the floating man, her arm outstretched toward him.

Leia’s lovely brown eyes were bright with fury, a fury born of fear for….. _ Piett _ . 

The Admiral lay behind her, Veers in the act of sprinting to his friend’s side. Anakin reached with the Force----he was alive, it wasn’t life threatening----but his daughter did not know that. 

_ Leia….. _

_ NO! Did you see…..? I cannot lose….. _

_ You haven’t, my daughter.  _

The blaster in Crueya Vandron’s hand was ripped away and crumpled into a ball of metal. The man gibbered in terror and she twisted her hand slightly, making him cry out as she narrowed her eyes. 

_ Leia, he tried again. The Admiral is all right. It’s just a flesh wound. This is not how to dispense justice, my daughter. You know this better than I.  _

_ Her hand shook and her eyes darted to her father’s.  _

_ Do not make my mistakes, young one.  _

“Princess!” Piett called, struggling to get to his feet---Anakin could see the blood running down one leg---- with Veers’ help. 

_ Let go, Leia. He will face justice. _

And she let go--Vandron falling to the ground, whimpering. Leia let out a breath, shuddering, and looked up at Anakin. 

Anakin smiled at her and was pleasantly surprised when she smiled back. He could sense her internal victory.

_ Thank you, she sent to him, and hesitated. _

_ Go to him, Anakin told her, understanding.  _

She smiled at him again, and turned to jog back to her Admiral, getting her small frame under his arm in support, as Veers handed his friend off to stride with purpose toward Anakin and Vandron, the latter of whom was climbing to his feet, shaking and snarling curses. 

The sound of Veers’ fist cracking directly into Vandron’s face echoed in the square, and Anakin allowed himself a smile of satisfaction as Vandron went down once more, utterly unconscious. 

Veers raised his eyes to his commander’s. “I hope you don’t mind me taking the privilege my Lord,” he said, not looking repentant in the least. He was dirty and exhausted but still standing and ready to do what he needed to. 

“Given his responsibility for the Admiral’s face, I’d say that was all yours.”

Veers grinned at him. “What are your orders now my Lord?” 

Anakin raised his eyes to his daughter, feeling her emotions in the Force, peaceful toward himself, profoundly relieved love for Piett, who had both of his arms around her and was watching them. 

“Get medical attention General, that is the first thing you may concern yourselves with. Luke and I will oversee the surrender of the local troops and negotiations with the remaining authorities. No doubt Venka will be in touch soon. And I suspect I will need to prepare myself for General Solo’s presence as well.”

Veers laughed and Anakin realized this was the first time he and the General had interacted like this---as equals --- _ friends perhaps? _ \--his brain whispered. 

He smiled slightly back, before they both moved to their respective tasks. 

_ Later, Anakin would stand on the bridge of a supremely put out Super Star Destroyer and allow her to vent some of her feelings by vaporizing the execution platform from orbit, in a breathtaking display of her fine precision targeting. She may have learned genocide was wrong, but she was still very much his Lady and needed to vent some rage. It may be time to see if perhaps she would be willing to speak with his daughter.  _

****

  
  


Luke went to find them several hours later. His father had been amazing, helping to direct troops, finding the highest officials to talk to left in the Capitol, and making introductions to Mon Mothma when she arrived. A large part of the Imperial military--particularly the navy-- on the Capitol planet had apparently been in support of Lord Vader and his men— and not only planetside, given what Han had told him. 

The smuggler was landing now, and thus, Luke took it upon himself to go and hunt down his sister and their officers. He could sense her presence--calm, muted, asleep?---as he entered the vast Courts of Justice. He was nearly run over by a young man in the marbled lobby as he hustled to treat another wounded trooper. It seemed to have become a temporary triage area for the less seriously wounded. 

The young medic was profuse in apologizing. 

“I’m so sorry sir, I was delivering….are you…... _ Commander Skywalker _ ?” in tones of incredulous awe.

“Guilty,” said Luke smiling at the man. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I could find Admiral Piett and General….”

“...Veers sir, and the princess?” he interrupted eagerly. “The Princess  _ Organa _ is here! Of course...right….you know that….”

He trailed off flushing, and Luke took pity on him.

“If you could tell me where….”

“Sorry, yes sir, I took care of them a few hours ago, Commander. The first office to your right.”

“Thank you,” Luke told him and walked to the door he indicated, pausing to take in the scene before him as the doors hissed behind him.

It was a very plush office---no doubt it had belonged to someone quite high up the political chain on the planet. Large, ornately framed pictures hung all around the deep green walls, and the carpet sank under his feet in a grey and gold exotic pattern. 

But the richness was lost on Luke, and clearly meant nothing to the three other occupants of the room either. 

Luke grinned. If he was Han, this would be material to use, but he was not as hardened as the Corellian. He would keep it to himself. 

Veers had stretched his long length on one of the deep grey sofas, one arm over his face and the other hanging off of the edge. His jacket was undone----no doubt due to the bandaging Luke could just glimpse around his side. His chest moved slowly--the General was dead to the world. 

Perpendicular to his resting place were his sister and Piett, leaning into the corner of their sofa. The Admiral’s bandaged leg was resting on the ottoman in front of him and his head was resting on top of Leia’s, who had glued herself to his side. She looked so peaceful that Luke almost hated to disturb this little tableau. 

But.....they could sleep for days on the Executor if they so wished. He started with Piett, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Admiral,” and Piett blinked up at him, his brain clearly trying to figure out why Luke Skywalker was waking him. 

“Sorry sir, but we have your shuttle waiting for you. I think your ship would welcome you back as soon as possible.”

Slow realization crept over the Admiral’s face, and he in turn gently nudged the princess against his shoulder, while Luke went to Veers. 

“General?” He touched the arm on Veers’ face. 

“Ugh, no,” Veers grumbled. “I’ve tapped out.” 

Luke chuckled. “Sorry sir. You’ve certainly earned it. But I thought you should know that the Executor has a shuttle for you, and General Solo….   
  


“Well,” said a familiar voice behind him. “Who’s scruffy looking now?”

“....is on his way.” Luke finished, turning to his friend who was standing and looking at them all with his hands on his hips, and smiling broadly at the two Imperials who were certainly looking much the worse for wear with three days worth of beard and dirty uniforms. 

“Hilarious, Solo,” Veers shot back, levering himself up to standing stiffly. 

“Han!” exclaimed his sister, who had also made it to her feet, and flew across the room to embrace him. 

“Your Worship. There’s rumors that you might be a giant hero.” He kissed her and winked at the others. 

“Indeed,” said Piett, carefully moving his wounded leg off the ottoman. “She was magnificent….. and what is that look for, General?” he huffed since Veers was glaring pointedly at him.

“ _ You _ , Admiral, can wait for the medics,” Veers responded, moving toward him, “you were told no weight bearing at all. Was that not so, your highness?”

“Please, Admiral,” Leia agreed, but Luke was treated to a Piett who was  _ done _ . 

“I can see that you two have conspired,” the Admiral shot at them, managing to make it to his good leg and using the sofa to hold onto. “And while I may appreciate that in other circumstances, I am  _ walking _ to my shuttle, and I will then  _ walk _ onto my ship. I am the ranking officer here, damn it! General, give me a hand.” 

“You’ll be  _ hopping _ , Firmus, but  _ fine _ you stubborn  _ vac head _ ,” his friend muttered, and Veers moved to his side while Han raised his eyebrows in respect. 

“Yes, sir!” he said and turned to Luke. “Want a lift, kid?”

“Sounds great,” Luke told him. “I’ll let Father know we’re on the way to Executor.”

“Are you ah….piloting the shuttle, Solo?” Veers asked cautiously, moving slowly for Piett’s sake. 

Luke was internally amused. He could understand Veers’ concern. 

“Not my privilege today, General,” Han answered. “I came in the Falcon. You two look like you need a nice easy pace anyway. What did you do, Admiral, step into speeder traffic?”

And Luke shared a puzzled glance with Leia and Han when Veers barked a laugh and Piett looked resigned. 

  
  
  


****

Veers watched Henley snark around the sickbay as he gathered materials to work on his friend’s leg.

The doctor had had some choice language for Vandron as he carefully treated the fractures in Piett’s face, and Veers was reluctantly impressed at the scope of Henley’s vocabulary. 

Another medic was finishing the fresh bandages of his own blaster burn and Veers wanted nothing more than to shower, shave, and sleep for a week. But he wasn’t leaving this room until the Admiral was finished, and he had promised not to let Henley confine Piett to sickbay. So. He was staying here.

“At least they numbed it first,” Henley was remarking to the air in general, “someone semi-competent took care of you then. You really ought to spend some time in bacta….”

“ _ No _ ,” said Piett firmly. He looked like hell, the battle adrenaline that had held him up---not to mention the presence of his Force wielding princess---absent now. But he was determined to get his way, and Veers could support that. No one in their right mind wanted to spend more time then they had to in Henley’s abrasive, if skilled, presence. 

Henley sighed long sufferingly as he carefully cut away the rest of Piett’s ruined trouser leg. He began to clean the wound again, and reached for the bacta gel.

“Fine then, Admiral. If you are going to be so stubborn. But the trade off is that you may not put any weight on it for 48 hours.”

Veers watched Piett consider this and raised an eyebrow at his friend. “You’ve already denied me being on duty for at least that long haven’t you?” the Admiral said to the doctor. 

Henley fixed him with A. Look.

“Obviously. And because I know you----confined to quarters.”

Hmm. A steep trade off in Veers’ opinion, knowing his friend. Piett’s face said the same, but he also  _ hated _ bacta (Veers suspected it had something to do with being helpless but he was not going to tackle his friend with that) so he nodded curtly. 

“Fine.”

Henley finished his bandaging and looked over at Veers. 

“Well I assume that’s why you’re hovering like an overgrown kitehawk, General. Make sure he follows Doctor's orders.”

Veers glared as he moved to Piett’s side. “Charming as ever, doctor.” He got a firm grip around the Admiral, and Piett slid off the table to land on one leg. 

“Oh and gentlemen, I will be sending a medic to do check ups. If you haven’t eaten and slept, I  _ will _ hear about it. Bear that in mind,” Henley said loftily. 

“I’ll bear your….” began Piett, in tones of a man who has been pushed so far over the line, he’s forgotten where it is.

“Yes, yes, _shut_ _up_ , Firmus, goodbye doctor!” interrupted Veers, hauling his friend out before the situation degenerated beyond repair. 

  
  
  


Which brought him here, 36 hours later, feeling marginally more human after sleeping and enjoying full meals again. He was returning from a check on his office in the hangar bay when he came across the princess, bidding farewell to Solo before turning and spotting him. 

She looked drained.

“Are you all right, your highness?” Veers asked as she approached. 

“I”m fine, thank you, General, just very tired. We’ve been planetside for the last 14 hours, talking and…. _ talking _ . 

“And where is Solo going?”

“Apparently he has a promise to keep to the Rear-Admiral, something about buying a round? I’m not quite sure, but they’ve both earned it.”

Veers considered this. Tactically what he was pondering made sense and would kill two birds with one stone.

“Well then, princess,” he said offering her his arm (see Piett, he could be charming!) you should accompany me to the Admiral and have a drink yourself.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude…” she said, brown eyes hesitant.

“Trust me,” he replied, well aware that he was being manipulative, “he will want to see you and you can help me wrest the duty reports out of his hands. He’s barely holding onto his sanity as it is.”

“Well, we can’t have our Admiral lose  _ that _ ,” she said smiling and taking his arm. 

“Look what I found,” Veers announced without preamble as he entered Piett’s quarters. The princess released his arm to go and drop herself next to the Admiral’s side on the sofa with the assurance of someone who had every right to be there.

Which she did, Veers thought, watching his friend’s pleased face.

“How are you, your highness?” Piett asked.

“Considering giving up politics,” she answered, snagging a throw and wrapping it around her shoulders.

“Brandy or whiskey?” Veers asked over his shoulder, as he rummaged in Piett’s cabinet.

“By all means, offer my alcohol for me,” said Piett dryly. “And I’m sorry to hear that, my dear. I take it discussions were …?”

“Not done I’m afraid,” she groaned. “But  _ I’m _ done talking for the moment, thank the Force. Brandy please, General. What are you working on, Admiral?”

Veers busied himself pouring, while Piett showed the princess his progress on reworking the home defense fleet, and incorporating some of the ships with the New Republic fleet. He turned around with their drinks to see two brown heads close together over the data pad and smiled to himself. 

“Here we are then,” he said, coming back and handing each of them a glass. 

“You are a saint, General,” commented the princess, neatly snagging the datapad out of Piett’s hand as he took his drink.

Veers gave her an approving look as she stashed it on her other side, out of the Admiral’s reach.

“Oh yes,” said Piett, raising an eyebrow at him as Veers made himself comfortable in an armchair, “St. Max indeed. I’m afraid I have many,  _ many _ stories that would disprove that little title.”

“I would love to hear them,” said the princess hopefully. “For example, I’ve always been curious how you became friends. Forgive me, but I don’t know too many army and navy friendships like yours.”

Piett’s eyes met his and he gave a slight shake of his head. They were keeping this discussion light this evening. 

“We had a….. _ difficult _ commanding officer,” Veers began. Piett was watching him sharply. 

Yes, Veers wondered what the princess would have done to Kendall Ozzel if she had been present for that. Happy thought. 

“And because of that, it led to  _ Captain _ Piett and myself working together on something.” 

Piett relaxed, confident that Veers was not going to get into some bad memories for both of them. 

“He was Colonel Veers then,” he put in, “and already very pushy.”

Veers snorted.

“By which he means that someone stood up to him, and called him on that damned stubborn streak, which was very much in evidence from day one, I can tell you.”

The princess smiled, leaning comfortably against her Admiral. 

“It was not a….particularly pleasant period, my dear, so you’ll forgive us leaving out some of the details for this evening,” Piett told her. 

“I understand,” she replied, bringing a hand to his arm. “Was it due to my Father?”

Veers found himself slightly amused to recollect that the least of their problems at that point had been Darth Vader. 

“No actually,” he replied, “our Admiral at the time actively encouraged a division between the navy and the army. As you can envision, this did not make for a  _ smooth _ work environment.” 

Piett took a drink and nodded his head. “So you can imagine my surprise, when as a new transfer to Executor, an  _ army _ Colonel turned out to be the most decent man on the ship.”

The princess turned one of her blinding smiles on Veers. 

_ Yes, all right, I can see why people follow this woman. _

“Kind words, Firmus,” he said aloud, tipping his head at his friend. 

“I can honestly say I would not have made it through those initial months without Max,” Piett said seriously, looking at him, “he’s rather good at keeping all of us sorted you see.”

Veers huffed lightly. “What he is not mentioning, your highness, is that we had a ground mission, in which our good Captain not only rallied a combination of army and navy troops, he managed to save my life as well, nearly at the expense of his own.”

“Keeping it light, Max,” Piett said into his glass, and Veers met the brown eyes of the princess in shared understanding.

_ I’ll have your assistance in keeping him alive won’t I, your highness? _

“Well I’m glad you  _ both _ emerged from that,” she said, patting Piett’s arm. 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Piett continued, “That mess was mostly sorted, and I was promoted to Captain of the Executor not long after. There was rather a lot of division between our branches of the military, so Colonel Veers and I worked on trying to smooth that.”

_ Well that was one way of summing it up _ , thought Veers, sipping the brandy appreciatively.

“Your highness,” he said, “I should take the time now to tell you that your acting skills are rather superb.”

She blushed lightly, but laughed. “I suppose my Senate experience helps in putting on a persona that I don’t actually feel. Still, General, your  _ lack _ of reaction was equally impressive.”

“His nickname is ‘Iron Max’ for a reason, my dear,” Piett put in, grinning at Veers and looking down at her.

“This is looking better,” commented the princess, touching the Admiral’s cheek with careful fingers. 

And the smile that Piett gave her caused a quickly suppressed pang in Veers for the son he had lost. 

“Henley was here then? What did he say?” Veers asked, shaking off his ghosts and gesturing at his friend’s leg, stretched in front of him on his table. 

“Lot’s of hemming and clucking about how 48 hours was the absolute  _ minimum, _ and I really should go longer without weight bearing…..” Piett rolled his eyes and took another drink. 

“And?”

“Held him to it by promising not to move from here unless absolutely necessary for the next 12 hours.” 

“Dinner then?” said Veers, looking to the princess, who now appeared much more relaxed and content against Piett. 

“You two don’t have to…..” began the Admiral.

“Did you have anywhere to be at the moment, your highness?” Veers interrupted him pointedly.

“I’m where I want to be right now,” she said with a smile, tightening the hand resting on Piett’s arm. 

“I’ll put in an order then,” said Veers, meeting Piett’s grateful eyes. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we needed a little more conversation before we ended. But hey Anakin is growing!

Anakin had been reminded in abundant ways, the last several days, why it was that he hated politics and negotiating. Padme’ had been so good at it, and apparently his daughter had inherited those same skills, though her Force sensitive nature had sent a few caf cups around the room trembling lightly on a few occasions, prompting discussion of earthquakes on the Capitol planet. 

His knowledge of the Capitol had proved useful as he met with the remaining Empire representatives and the New Republic leaders. He was keen, however, to be on his way again. But this time, it was more bittersweet than usual. While the officials on both sides were trying to disguise their unease in his presence, at last his daughter had found her peace with him and had actually asked him--- _ asked him _ \----to stay. She wanted to talk. He had agreed to a few more days, but knew for the sake of all involved that he must leave again soon. Part of the consequences of who he had been. 

Tonight however, he owed his Admiral the first of many drinks. Rather than navigate the busy teeming populace on Coruscant, they were meeting on the Executor, in her biggest lounge, where it was quieter and one could see the blanket of stars. 

After their experience, Anakin was quite certain Piett felt as strongly as he did about wanting to stay on the Lady. Of course, Anakin was also trying to quell his anxiety. He had not just….. _ talked _ with anyone outside of his offspring, since…….

Obi-Wan. And he could almost hear the laugh and see the sardonically raised eyebrow. It was painful, but…..more bearable than it had been. Even so...

The idea of a friend was not something he had allowed himself to think about for two decades. He steeled himself. At the very minimum, Piett deserved to know what his commanding officer actually thought of him, particularly given the attempt in the courtroom to save him by distancing him. 

Veers too really, but Piett was his Admiral, his first ally in Death Squadron, and then in saving his son.  _ And _ his daughter, Anakin reflected. So, after 6 years, a …..performance review of sorts then. Yes, that he could do. 

He could almost  _ see _ Obi-Wan shaking his head at him in exasperation.  _ I don’t know how anymore _ , he thought.  _ I don’t know how to just be a friend. _

He felt the Admiral’s presence before he saw him, limping his way toward him through the varied greetings of other officers enjoying a drink at the end of their shifts. He waited as calmly as possible, and his mouth twitched ever so slightly as he watched Piett physically restrain himself from saluting. They weren’t here like that. 

“Admiral,” Anakin said with a small smile and indicated the chair opposite, which Piett sank into with a groan of relief and stretched the bad leg out in front of him. 

“Henley wanted to keep you longer, didn’t he?” Anakin said, taking a sip of his own drink. He had chosen a slightly spiced Dubarian scotch, one he was reasonably sure he had seen Piett order before. 

Piett sighed and cupped his hands around his glass. “Yes, but I’d rather have the sore leg, my Lord.”

Yes, Anakin could appreciate that. Still, it must ache rather badly in those polished Imperial boots. His Admiral was nothing if not resilient however, and he was not going to give the man a hard time about it. 

Piett took a sip and looked up with a pleased expression. “That’s just the thing, sir. Thank you.”

“I’ve thought for some time now, Piett, that I rather owe you a lifetime of drinks for everything I’ve put you through.”

Piett smiled into his glass before looking up. “As I told your daughter, my Lord, I chose this, several times over as I recall. But I won’t refuse the drinks.”

The Admiral paused and Anakin waited, sensing he had more to say.    
  


“Am I correct in thinking, my Lord, that the princess wishes to speak with you before you leave?”

“She does.” 

Both men reflected on this. Anakin decided that he could start with this topic.

“I believe I owe you thanks for that as well, Admiral. She mentioned that you have encouraged her toward that course of action. That you have been a constant source of support to her.”

Piett was flushing, unsurprisingly. “Your son has been very….wise in his counsel as well, my Lord.”

Anakin could sense the Admiral’s uncertainty here and decided to help put it to rest. 

“Yes, I am sure he has. But he is her brother--slightly different as you can appreciate.”

  
  
“Yes.” Piett took another drink. 

“I would like to say that my daughter and I could have what I do with Luke,” Anakin began, treading carefully, aware that he and Piett had rarely, if ever, discussed something quite so personal. The Admiral was watching him steadily, though not quite sure where this was going. 

“You and I both know that will not happen.” 

Piett sighed. “No.”

“But she is, I think, at peace with where we are, and I am grateful for that. I felt the moment it happened as well --her peace with me is very tied to fully accepting her abilities.”

“Indeed?” Piett arched an eyebrow at him in a gesture so familiar that Anakin felt a pang. 

He smiled instead at the man in front of him, rather than at the ghost of the past. 

“Yes. You were there Admiral, when she chose not to kill Crueya Vandron.”

Piett looked at him sharply. “She  _ listened _ to me, Piett, and made a choice. The right one. Though I certainly sympathized with her motives.”

Anakin paused.

“She loves you very much, you know,” he said, watching the slighter man. 

Piett’s breathing hitched, but he did not drop his gaze. “I know.” he replied quietly. 

Anakin took another sip and looked out to the stars. “I meant what I said some time ago, Admiral. I’m glad she has you. I know that she does--I can feel that. And you----you are the things I cannot be for her.”

He could feel the jumble of Piett’s emotions trying to sort themselves out--- _ relief, sorrow on his behalf, love for his daughter, staunch support for Anakin. _

Anakin just wasn’t good with small talk or subtlety. So he just moved into the next topic. 

_ There aren’t rules you know. Why must that voice always sound like Obi-Wan? _

“Piett…..I rather feel that I need to address what I said down in the courtroom.”

The Admiral shifted uncomfortably and rubbed at his leg. “My Lord, I am well aware of what you were trying to do….”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. I’ll try to find time and talk to the General as well, but…”

“You really don’t need to, my Lord. I know you didn’t mean it.”

  
  
“Do you though?” asked Anakin keenly aware of the uncertainty Piett was doing his best to bury. “I taught you how to shield you know, I can tell what you’re doing.”

Piett didn’t quite glare at him. “You have a great deal of unfair advantages, my Lord.” 

Anakin laughed. “So true. I’m not above using them too.”

“Obviously,” Piett grumbled into his glass, taking a sip. 

And Anakin took a moment to just appreciate that. That his Admiral, the same man who was certain he would die three years ago when the Millenium Falcon escaped, could grouse at him openly over drinks was a minor miracle. 

Anakin made the decision to extend some vulnerability.

“The thing is, Piett,” he said swirling his glass and watching it. “I’m fairly terrible at human interaction. Having been cut off for so many years…..well.” He looked up. He could feel Piett’s compassion for that, but….there was a glint in his eye.

“Yes, my Lord, you were terrible at that. Mostly still are.” His mouth quirked slightly at the edge and Anakin realized that he was being made fun of. And Obi-Wan used to do a smug little knowing smile like that…..

“But you’re not entirely awful at it. You remembered what I like to drink.” 

“True.” Anakin saluted him with his glass. “The thing is, your snide remarks aside, Admiral….”

Piett  _ smirked _ at him. 

“....you happen to be a rather outstanding human yourself. Sometimes, in the mask, I wondered how you might react if you knew what I was really thinking. It was…....amusing to ponder.”

Piett had the cheek to level a finger at Anakin. “You  _ were _ baiting us weren’t you? There were times I could have sworn….!”

Anakin grinned, unrepentant. “The reactions were worth it. But you are distracting me from my point, Piett.”

“Fine, sir, carry on,” the Admiral relaxed back in his chair with his glass, and smiled in return and it was very easy for Anakin to say what he did next.

“I picked an officer who had worked very hard to get to where he was. I made sure he got command of one of my ships in Death Squadron and he did very well with that. So I had him transferred to the Executor and, despite some appalling circumstances that I should have done more to prevent, he distinguished himself again.”

Piett was a brilliant red, looking at his glass, but Anakin carried on. 

“And I’m aware that getting a compliment just about kills you, Piett, but you need to hear this from me. You kept the Executor together in our darkest moments. That was you. I nearly destroyed all that we had built. The Lady calls you her heart. She is so very right.”

Piett’s eyes snapped up to his at that. “You discuss...no, you know what? I don’t want to know.”

“Wise, Piett.” It was Anakin’s turn to smirk. “I have lost track of the amount of times I should have told you that you had accomplished a job well done. Yet, despite no encouragement from me, you continued to make this fleet excel.”

“My Lord,” the Admiral protested, “I had so much help. You cannot….”

“I am aware of your help, Admiral and you have no disagreement from me. But the responsibility, good and bad, rested on your shoulders, and you never shirked that. I cannot tell you….the moment you stopped actually being afraid of me…..”

He stopped. “Well. I’m grateful. You’ll probably get sick of me saying that.”

Piett was quiet. Then he finished his drink and looked at Anakin with that direct hazel gaze. “Well that wasn’t bad human interaction, my Lord. Thank you.”

“I realize that you have much to do, Admiral, but if you’d like another…”

“I would, sir. But it’s my turn.” And he summoned a service droid while Anakin composed himself. 

When Piett turned his attention back to him, he asked, “Now what’s this I hear about a Porg-Madine and why haven’t I seen it yet?” 

Piett’s quiet  _ ‘oh kriff _ ’ was so worth it. 

  
  
  


****

  
  


Pulling off his boots had been— A. Job. Literally a job. They were new and had to be broken in, so it was bad enough on the leg which hadn’t been injured, but the other one……

_ Kriffing hell and all its suburbs.  _

He had seen Lord Vader off the Executor, the princess and Commander Skywalker flanking him. Piett was grateful more than words could express that strides had been made in the family dynamic.

He had not asked the princess how her conversation with Anakin had gone, but given that she had bestowed on her father a polite kiss on the cheek in farewell, he assumed that it had gone well. If she wished to tell him about it, she would. 

She and her brother had gone to train in their Father’s private (and specially reinforced) training room on the Lady which left Piett, now off duty, thank the  _ Force, _ to limp his way back to his quarters and grapple with his boots. 

And that brought him to the current moment, sprawled on his sofa, trying to find the energy to get up and hunt down his cold pack, and possibly attempt to look at the reports from Kelly about the days he had missed. But it was  _ so _ much easier to lie here and let his spine sink into the cushions and keep his arm over his eyes so he didn’t have to look at…...anything really, and he was distantly hungry, but sleep was winning……

“If only the men could see their inspiring leader now.” And  _ when  _ the  _ hell _ had Veers even come in?

“You surely have a job, right? The last time I checked someone made you a General or something…..” he said, not moving his arm because intruders did not deserve eye contact. 

“Indeed they did in a stunningly clairvoyant move. However, this is the other part of my job.”

There was a clatter as though Veers set something down on his table, and then his friend was poking him in the side. 

“Budge over, I need to sit here for a minute.”

“Kriffing hell, Veers, I swear….”

“Yes you already have, several times. Move.”

And Piett sighed and scooted slightly to allow his friend to perch next to him. 

“I have other chairs you know,” he told the General, moving his arm at last. “You could…... _ sithspit _ !!

Veers was grinning at him unrepentantly as he set down the hypospray on the table beside him.

“Tell me that isn’t at least 95% better,” said Veers, magically producing his cold pack and placing it beneath the injured limb.

“ _ Force _ .” Piett adjusted to the cold for a moment. He considered his friend as well. Who was watching him as though waiting for a lab experiment to give results. 

“Fine. It’s better,” Piett declared, but he smiled. “Seriously, Max, I was going to…..”

“You were going to pass out on your sofa, that’s all you were going to do, Admiral. It’s a good thing for you that I have friends in high places.” 

Piett snorted and turned his attention to the covered tray on the low table. “Oh yes? Did you raid your medic’s supplies again? I’m not complaining,” he added hastily, “you saved me from crawling to Henley for a painkiller.”

“I did,” said Veers, rising. “So you owe me, Firmus. Therefore, I will be helping myself to your whiskey, and you will eat dinner, and  _ then _ I can report that I fulfilled my assigned duties.”

Piett hauled himself into a sitting position and adjusted the cold pack under his leg again before reaching for the tray cover. It was simple, white meat in sauce and some roasted veg, but it smelled heavenly and he was suddenly keen. 

“Did her most royal highness ask anything else then?” he asked knowingly, spearing a vegetable with his fork and appreciating hot, good food while Veers finished putting ice in his drink and sat down across from him. 

“I have now done all that I was requested and required. She would have done it herself you know, Firmus, had she not been scheduled for yet another meeting.”

Piett smiled. “Don’t think I don’t know that you two have created an unholy alliance,” he told Veers, pointing a fork at him. “I will  _ not _ be mother henned to death.”

Veers gave him a cool stare. “People with zero self preservation instincts don’t get to define those terms.”

Piett rolled his eyes at him, but was chewing and that was why he didn’t respond, not because it was true. 

“So…..” Veers said, musing. “You had drinks the other evening with Darth Vader. Have you pondered the absurdity of that idea yet?”

Piett swallowed his bite and chuckled. “Max, if either of us ponder the absurdity of our lives, we’ll have to resign our commissions. And yes, he informed me I get a lifetime supply apparently.” 

_ Bless his princess, this was exactly what he needed right now. Not that either she or Veers would hear that of course.  _

“Well at least he’s aware of just how big he owes you,” said the General somewhat righteously.

Piett frowned at him slightly. “There is that little instance of him saving my life, you know, Max. This is hardly a one way street.”

“Fine. True. And of course we can all see the change. I’m just saying, I was and am on the front lines of how much  _ you’ve _ given, Firmus. I am loyal to my commander. Always. But I discovered in that damn cell and throughout this whole hellish trial, that apparently my  _ first _ loyalty lies to the navy in the form of its Admiral, and how the  _ hell _ did  _ that _ happen? I’m an army man!” 

But Veers was smiling at him. Piett shoved his empty tray away and pondered his friend. 

“Max…..I meant it down there. You’re my brother…”

“Older one obviously,” said Veers into his glass and Piett could tell he was pleased. 

“....agree to disagree. But I would be lost without you. I stumble and you're there to help me up. The entire crew of this ship should be damn grateful you’re here. I know I am. There is one thing you should know, however….”

Veers raised his eyebrows. “Oh yes?”

“I kept count of those ysalamir and I am currently one shot ahead of you.”

The General snorted indignantly. “You did not  _ count _ how many you hit in a  _ firefight _ .”

Piett gazed seriously at him. 

“Oh kriff, you  _ would _ ,” sighed Veers. “Fine, Admiral. I’ll reserve us some range time. Don’t complain to me when I utterly crush your record.”

Piett defied anyone to show him a better friend than the General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should thank Morwen of Gondor for the 'kriffing hell and all its suburbs' turn of phrase. :)


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I had a tremendously good time working on this fic. Each time I finish one, I think well, I'll take a break. But then another fabulous idea will happen. Sooooo in a couple weeks we'll be rolling into another one. In the meantime, I'll be playing with one shots. 
> 
> Bless you all dear readers!

So the Capitol planet had fallen to the so called ‘New Republic’. Given the corrupted riff raff that had been running it, he shouldn’t be too surprised. 

His….. _predecessor_ had been wise to keep this project most secure. He would strike soon----while the motley rabble of rebels and traitors thought themselves victorious. 

The Skywalkers…..a threat yes, but one he was more than equipped to handle. 

First things first, however. He turned away from the holo stream, to the three dimensional image floating in the middle of his vast chambers. Her blue arrow shape held deadly promise, and with the Death Star gone, she was the greatest weapon in the galaxy. 

Special. Unique. Exceptional. He had read all the detailed reports and meditated upon her. He would be needed personally from the outset in order to take her.

She was set to be retrofitted and repaired in four days time at Kuat. He could be patient a few months more, get his men in place. 

He turned and strode back to the viewport, gazing at the vast fleet waiting and ready to serve him. 

The New Republic would soon be swept away by the might of the First Order.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware there is a story out there called the Trial of Darth Vader. It's very good and deals with Anakin being tried by the New Republic. I think that's a much more tricky angle as he really did commit some terrible things, and the author did very well with that.  
> So, I admittedly took the easier route of having the corrupt Empire try him, where I hope things are slightly more clear on the justice/injustice front. :)


End file.
